


Hurt

by nanjcsy



Series: The Unforgiven [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst and Porn, Blood and Torture, Castration, Dog training, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Affection, Forced Rape, Human Animals, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Murder, Personality Swap, Ramsay is his own warning, Rape, Read at Your Own Risk, Sexual Violence, Stockholm Syndrome, Thramsay - Freeform, Whipping, at least a few years after Winterfell burned and was rebuilt, flaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 64
Words: 70,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1585874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanjcsy/pseuds/nanjcsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ramsay wants Reek to understand he is all he ever will have.  He also wants to teach Reek a new way to please his Master.  Damon and Skinner have had Reek to themselves for a week.  Damon starts to take a liking to the slave, but never in a good way, of course!<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Needs

**Author's Note:**

> This was written while listening to Metallica for the most part....The Unforgiven and Master of Puppets....are my main songs of inspiration.

Reek hurt so much.  It was almost hard to separate some hurts from others.  His back was in agony, colored in red by a whip.  Reek's ribs felt broken, crushed by so many large boots and fists.  His stomach was so empty, so shriveled, yet it made him heave, lurching and ejecting bile, causing more pain. Pain. Whips, knives, boots, fists, burning rods and never forget the wooden cross.  All of these things cause Reek pain every day.  Sometimes its his new Master, Ramsay.  Sometimes its his boys, men like Ramsay, just coarser, but oh, they can cause as much pain, Reek knows.  For the past week, Ramsay has not come to torment his new pet.   He became terrified, has he done something wrong?  Will his Master wait until Reek has become even more insane, before suddenly appearing full of fury and hurt for his Reek?

He has learned his name.  He learned his rhymes and his place.  This was Dreadfort, Ramsay Bolton was his Master and he was Reek, with rhymes with freak. He is no man, not even barely a human at all.  A creature that lives to please his owner and hurt for his Master's amusement.  He no longer tries to fight back, run away or be disrespectful.  Once Theon was locked away deep inside, Reek began to learn...and hurt.  He begs all the time, pleads, crawls like a dog, licks Ramsay's hand and thanks him for the smallest kindness, like the half rotted vegetable his Master allowed him to eat days ago.  Reek searched his broken mind for an offense but could find none.  He always tries to be good, no matter the pain or humiliation.  Mistakes happen all the time, he is Reek, and Reek learns slowly, dim witted but he always tries.  His Master knows that, there is nothing about Reek that Ramsay does not know.  Those eyes pierce through Reek into his mind and soul, Reek knows this.  He is terrified of those eyes, wants to never look at them, but Ramsay insists that his Reek always looks.That way Ramsay can be sure there are no bad thoughts, no lies brewing in his pet's shattered mind.

The Bastard Boys have been visiting Reek in his cell everyday now. Oh, they brought so much noise and pain, Reek always screams, begs and cries.  He has started to peek up at the brutal men and timidly ask them if he could please see his Master.  The responses have mainly been a boot to the head or a backhand to his face, but the other day, it was a little change in the response.  A response that gave Reek a small hope to fight against the pain.  As Damon and Skinner were having a contest to see who could make Reek faint first, Reek screamed for Ramsay, desperate to find a way to fix this, to make Ramsay stop them.  Damon pulled Reek's long, matted hair back, so hard that Reek heard a small crackle then hot pain in his neck, as he was wrenched back.  As he stared up into Damon's leering face, Reek whimpered and timidly asked. _"Please, I..I miss my Master.  I just want to see My Lord, please?"_ He squeaked like a little mouse and between his expression and the meek words, for a second he seemed like a lost little boy.  This somehow pleased Damon and he responded as if speaking to a slow learning child.

 _"Oh, it is alright, little Reek.  You will not be punished for asking to see your beloved Master, dear.  Ramsay will be pleased that you won the game he so nicely made for you."_ Damon grinned maliciously down at the confused creature.  _"A..a game?  Master does not visit me because of a game? not because Reek was bad?"_ Reek asked in a voice full of fear, submission and a tiny bit of hope.  With a cruel laugh and a quick painful tug on the pile of matted hair in his fist, Damon sneered. _"Stupid Reek.  You really are very dim, aren't you?  Can you not tell if you are bad? You do not know when you make mistakes?  No, little fool, you are not in trouble, your kind Master decided you needed to learn that Ramsay is all you have.  Everything you receive, good or bad, comes from your Master.  These past few days, you have begged us for mercy, but finally, you see that only Ramsay can help you, can make this stop.  He is your world now, Reek.  Have you learned that?"_

Reek looked up at the brutal face and made sure that Damon could see his eyes, so there would be no lie, only truth, because he was good, he was!  _"Yes! Reek_ _needs Ramsay.  My Master is all that matters to me, I want to obey, I want to be a good Reek for my Master, I do...please."_ Reek responded brokenly, sobbing like a lost child.  _"Please, I need my Master.  Please tell My Lord that I miss him, that I want to be good and obey him!"_   Damon watched the little wretch breakdown and he wished Ramsay would allow them to fuck the little bitch.  He wants to ride the ruined creature that has the mind of a simple child and make him scream.  Make him beg for it, then lick Damon's cock clean after.  However, rules were rules and with Ramsay Bolton, you followed the rules.  That sadist was the last person to ever scare or hurt Damon.  When Damon first came under Ramsay's command, he decided to skip a chore he did not wish to do.  Within an hour, Damon was seized by men, tied to a post and left there overnight with no water or food.  The next morning, Ramsay came to look at the tied up, thirsty man.  He spoke softly, reasonably.  He explained that anyone who works for him or his father must obey all rules.  If they do not, they are punished. Each offense, a worse punishment.  The flaying knife appeared and Ramsay changed his mask to reveal the real demon.  For the first offense, Ramsay flayed Damon's right little finger. 

 _"Do not worry, little freak.  As soon as we leave this filthy cell, I will tell Lord Ramsay everything you said.  I am sure he will be pleased and visit you soon.  For now, stand up and stay still!  I made a bet with Skinner here, and I intend to win.  I want to buy some ale and chicken tonight on Skinner's tab.  So I will whip you, then Skinner will flay you, then we shall see who can make you faint first.  After our game, I shall inform your Master that you have learned the lesson that he wanted you to learn.  But first, to the bet!"_ Reek hurt. He screamed and begged until he gratefully blacked out.  The last sound he heard was Skinner laughing, asking Damon how he was getting chicken and ale now, with no money. 

When Reek awoke again, he was alone in his cell again.  This time, his hands are tied behind his back, his bare chest exposed and that scared him.  The things they might do to all that exposed flesh, it made him cry.  At least it was not the chains, or the cross, he thought to himself.  Maybe now Ramsay will show, he thought, and it is killing him deep inside that he is begging to see him.  That he is desperate to see the sadistic bastard that he hates and fears most in the world.  Yet, he could take no more of the cell, the men, the only one who could ever stop any of it, is the one person he wishes to never see again.  Reek tried to recall who he was before, in a sudden small moment of defiance.  It was Th- and he began to moan pitifully, too afraid to continue the thought, if Ramsay ever knew he had tried that!  It did not bear thinking, so Reek pushed it away.

 _"I am Reek, rhymes with freak, weak and meek. That is Reek, I am Reek, rhymes with sneak, leak and cheek. I am a freak, makes me Reek."_ He chants to himself, soothing himself as the rhymes always do.  While he was concentrating on his words, said as reverently as a prayer, his cell door began to slowly open.  _"Little Reek, I forgot how much as missed hearing your little rhymes."_ With a gasp, Reek's head snapped up and he saw Lord Ramsay smirking down at him.  If he was not tied, he would have crawled to his Master, he did try to make his knees take him over, but so many beatings made him clumsy and weak.  He fell over onto his face and cried as his Lord laughed.  _"Oh Reek! I also forgot how amused you make me!  Here, silly thing, let me help you up."_ Ramsay's strong hands easily yanked his pet back onto his knees.

 _"Master, please...I missed you! I want to be good! I want to obey! Master, you are all I have now, please."_ Sobbing, his words barely coherent, Reek looked up at Ramsay with such desperation and misery, it was heartrending enough to make Ramsay hard.  Smiling with gentle mockery, his large hands gripping either side of Reek's face, he whispered, _"I know, little creature, but it took you so long to figure it out.  Tell me why so I won't be disappointed by it."_ Whimpering, the broken mind searched itself, Reek would never try to lie, he is behaved now, so he tried to think why it took him so long to see that he always needed Ramsay.

Ramsay waited, watching the storm behind his pet's eyes, he loved knowing that Reek would not even dare attempt a deception.  He loved knowing that his little pet's mind is slow enough to put Reek into a panic trying to remember the answer.  Just as Ramsay was about to give his creature's hair a good yank to prompt him, Reek blurted out, _"I am dim witted.  Dull, stupid and pathetic.  Ramsay is smart, quick and strong.  It takes me a long time to think and do things, I am ashamed, I am sorry, please forgive me, Master."_ With those timid words, the broken kraken sobbed and waited for pain.  The sight of Reek so submissive and defeated, the cracked, thin voice, every note, barely held hysteria, leaking pain, laced with such tangible fear, Ramsay was hit with a powerful, dark lust.

 _"That is a very good answer Reek, because it is the truth, isn't it?"_ Eyes filling with gratitude, Ramsay's pet nodded.  _"Very good indeed.  I forgive you this time, little_ _Reek."  "Thank you Master."_   He wanted to kiss and lick Ramsay's hands or boots, as he  usually did for gratefulness, but his head was captured still by his Master's large hands.  Ramsay gave Reek an indulgent smile, he knew what his little pet was thinking and he had to admit, ignoring his pet for so long was very hard for him.  He did not know how much he really enjoyed his creature before being separate from him.  Now that Reek had finally passed this game, Ramsay has decided it was time to start moving his pet out of the dungeon.  Soon the kennels, then perhaps even Ramsay's chambers once he had Reek tame enough.  Of course, now that his Reek has shattered enough, he could finally begin to fuck him.  That Ironborn Lord would have fought to the death to escape such a thing, once forced into it, he probably would have continually tried to kill himself.  So Ramsay had patiently waited until Theon became Reek, then for Reek to know he needs Ramsay.

_"We are going to have a new lesson today, Reek.  Just the two of us and if you learn your lesson well, then I will let you have some dinner.  However, if you fail the lesson, then Damon and Skinner will have another try at their betting."_


	2. Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay teaches Reek a lesson he never wished to learn.

Reek looked up obediently at his Master, stared into the nightmarish, gleeful eyes and nodded. _"I will learn for you, Master.  I am slow but I will try very hard, I swear, please.."_ he choked out, drowning in his terror, if the lesson was too hard, it was unthinkable to have Skinner and Damon do that again.  And what if this time, his Master decides not to return at all?  Leaving him to the men or worse, leaving him to the rats.  Ramsay watched the panic ripple across his slave's face, felt him trembling and dropped to his own knees in front of Reek.  He laughed at the flinching pet and spoke. _"It is alright, Reek, I am not hurting you, am I?"  "No Master."_ It was the truth, the hands that held his head, were holding, not gripping or squeezing at all.

 _"So do not flinch.  If you are clever and pay attention, this lesson will not hurt.  There will be no need for fists or flaying knives or whips in this game.  Unless you misbehave, do you plan to be bad?"_ Reek's response was instant. _"No! Never, Master, I would never be bad, I swear, please! I obey! I am good! Reek rhymes with_ _meek."_ There mere mention of being bad always sets off his pet in the most wonderful way, that Ramsay always uses it.  He watches as his little freak cries, pleads and only when  he sees the panic rising to the surface, does Ramsay calm his pet.  _"Shh, that is enough, Reek.  Calm yourself, little one."_ Ramsay's voice is soothing, as if talking to a little beaten child, which his Reek practically is in many ways.  He uses the soft tone, as he always does when he sets off his little creature too much.  _"I was teasing you, my Reek, I know that you would never be bad.  Hush now, you need to be calm for my lesson and you promised to try very hard.  Remember?"_

Reek tried to slow his breathing, his wildly beating heart.  He wanted to obey and not hurt, he did.  It was so hard to think, to concentrate on anything, how could he ever learn a lesson?  He had to though but to do that, he had to not panic.  Strangely, Ramsay's voice did soothe him, calmed him, even though he knew that voice could be followed by pain any second. Reek allowed himself to listen to his Master and his body responded, relaxing slightly, going still.  _"Much better, Reek._ _Good boy."_ Ramsay watched the simple happiness and gratitude for the praise blaze in his pet's eyes.  He had to suppress an urge to simply slam the creature against the wall, hard enough to break his face, and simply fuck him bloody as Reek shrieked through blood.  No, that would be thrilling, true, but on occasion, Ramsay chooses a different method.  He will use false sweetness, gentle deceptions can be just as exciting.  When the perceived kindness is proven wrong, the shattering can almost be heard, felt and he wants to come to it inside Reek. 

Ramsay had his hands, firmly but gently draw Reek's lean face closer.  _"Reek, you will show me that you really understand that you are mine.  You will not ever disobey or displease me, that you are truly loyal and a true behaved pet.  This is what our lesson is about today.  Remember what will happen if you fail me."_ Before Reek could try and assure his Master, Ramsay's face was right there.  Reek let out a small squeal of terror, thinking Ramsay was about to rend his face with sharp teeth, but to his surprise, he felt lips on his own.  After the tiniest moment of shock, Reek remembered his name and kissed his Master back.  A kiss will not hurt.  He kisses Ramsay's hands and boots all the time, he understands kisses are a part of gratitude.

When Ramsay used his teeth to pull Reek's bottom lip, he let out a cry of panic, forcing himself not to move.  Ramsay softly laughed and released the bleeding lip.  _"Open your lips up for me, pet"_ Reek parted his lips and Ramsay's tongue invaded his mouth, searching out every painful socket.  Growling softly, Ramsay used his lips and teeth as well, his hands become fists in the tangled hair.  The more scared his pet became, the more he wanted to devour him.  Hot tears fell onto his face, his pet was keening deep in his throat, his eyes bulging, on that edge of hysteria, trying so hard to be willing, to be obedient, Ramsay wanted to come then and there.  Again, Ramsay waited for the signs that let him know Reek was about to lose control, before he broke off the kissing _.  "Hush, hush, you did very well, little Reek.  I am so pleased with you.  You can learn more of my lesson for me, can't you?"  Crying_ , panting with a mix of gratitude and panic, Reek nods.  _"Yes Master, thank you Master.  I...I want to please you, I do.  Thank you for letting me continue the lesson, please."_ He whimpered, so scared but determined to learn, to try. 

Ramsay began to kiss Reek again, this time taking his hands away from his pet's head.  This made it better and worse for Reek.  It was a relief to have the large hands that could crush any moment off of his head.  However, those hands kept Reek from moving away, even though he desperately wished he could.  Now Reek has to control his own movements, that is hard when he is this scared.  He had to swallow down his panic, this does not hurt as bad as everything else Ramsay does to him.  This is kindness, mercy even and that is not a panic thing, it should be a good thing.  The reasoning was slow but it hit home and Reek relaxed into his Master's mouth.  Ramsay growled with increased dominance and pleasure. In spite of the growl, Reek kept that awful panic deep down and kept kissing his Master.  This does not hurt, keep not hurting, please, just do this for him.  And he did.  Even when he noticed that those large hands were now touching his wasted body.

The thin whimpering began, Reek was trying so hard to not panic, it was still away, but he at least had to release it in a sound.  Hands do not hurt, they don't, he admonished himself.  They were large and warm, they touched everywhere, even between Reek's legs, the empty space caressed.  Reek moaned but he stayed still, it was unbearable, but so were the punishments, so stay still.  At least my breeches were not removed earlier, he thought to himself.  Ramsay ran his hands along the weak chest, ran fingers along the defined ribs, spanned his hands around Reek's waist.  His kisses became rougher, more insistent and with a despairing cry, Reek complied. He surrendered everything, unable to panic, then he must drown in Ramsay's will.  As if it were the breaking of a fragile, priceless piece of finery, Ramsay heard that breaking in his Reek.  Felt it in the shudder, then the way Reek leaned his own lips into him, then the pet leaned his whole body into his Master.

 _"Very good boy.  My clever little Reek will not panic, will he?  You are a good little pet now."_ Reek began to feel so happy that he pleased his Master, so relieved that he had managed to submit, not panic, it was a horrible shock when Ramsay began to palm the scars.  Those scars...between his legs, it was painful, hideous, shameful and he wanted to wrench away so badly.  Whining, he pleaded with his eyes and voice, trying to not move away, to not tense up.  _"Master, please, please, it hurts there, its..please?"_   The hand began to squeeze and Reek screamed, still forcing himself to not move, by some miracle.  _"Reek, do I own you?"  "Yes! Yes! You own me! I am your Reek, your slave, please!!"_ he shrieked the answer, in blind agony now.  _"So if I own you, then I can touch you anywhere I wish, correct?"_ Ramsay waited for his pet to shriek the answer several times before letting go his brutal grip.

 _"You brought that on yourself.  Bad Reek!  A filthy creature like you should be grateful that I touch you at all!  Trying to use your words to make your Master not touch you is as bad as moving away!"_ Ramsay spoke sternly as if a teacher giving a scathing lecture to a misbehaving student.  Reek cried, instantly filled with remorse and horror. _"Oh please, Master, forgive me! Let me try again, please, I will learn to be better, I promise!  I never ever meant to be bad."_ his words collapsed into wretched sobs.  The pain in his scars, writhing, burning, it is agony, but he must not displease again, or it will be Damon and Skinner.  What if Ramsay gave up on Reek for good?  _"Master, please do not give up on me!  Do not leave me forever, I cannot, I need you!  Let me try again, I beg you, I just want to be your Reek."_ Unable to even hold himself up under the weight of the unbearable thought of Ramsay forsaking him, Reek slumped to the floor, dissolving into tortured sobs that tore through the room.

If Reek had not been writhing and howling in anguish on the filthy stones, he would have seen the change in Ramsay's face.  The sadistic lust gleaming in his Master's eyes, the sharp teeth just waiting to bite through him, the rock hardness of him, would have probably panicked Reek into a heart attack.  Yet, Reek was in a state now, Ramsay allowed it, so that he could rub his cock thought his breeches, while taking in every lovely sight and sound of his pet.  After a nice moment of stroking himself to his little creature's misery, Ramsay grabbed Reek by his hair and lifted him back to his knees, his other hand gave a sharp slap to the gaunt face. _"Silence!  That is enough of that wailing, do you hear me?"_ Instant compliance and Reek nodded, meekly peering up at his Master, shivering.  _"I am willing to continue your lesson, if you think you can behave and concentrate.  Can you do that, little Reek?  I know you are very dim, that your mind is broken, but you did promise to try.  Will you still try for me?"_ The words were honey mixed with acid and Reek wasted no time with his response.  _"Yes Master, I want to try for you, please!"_

Ramsay stood up, Reek forced himself not to flinch, even when he discovered that his face was at level with his Master's bulge.  With panic beginning to battle again, he noticed that Ramsay's cock was straining against his breeches.  Oh Gods, he will make me suck his cock, maybe he will rape me too!  He knew that Ramsay was watching his every expression, waiting to see if Reek would behave or panic, jerking away.  Reek pretended that he was stone, unmovable, and he trapped the panic in freezing granite.  Ramsay made a small sound of approval, when Reek won against his panic, and in genuine affection, he gave his little pet a ruffle on his matted hair.  _"Good boy.  You know I want you to please my cock now, don't you?  You will, correct?"_ Reek meekly nodded and simply croaked out, _"Yes Master."_ He held the feeling of gratitude he had when Ramsay petted him.  _"I wish to please you, obey you."_

 


	3. Try Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay continues to break down his pet, molding him into the type of Reek he really wants. Damon is weighing consequences against his own perverted needs.

Reek watched in fascinated terror as Ramsay undid his breeches.  He saw in great detail each lace, took careful note of the strength in his Master's large hands. Then Reek saw what he was supposed to put his mouth on and panic became a dark horse, out of control, eyes writhing in panic.  As madness galloped through the nightmarish landscape of his mind, a shriek tore out of his throat and he fell backwards.  _"I am sorry, Master, please, I want to obey, but I have never, I cannot!"_   Reek waited for the agony to begin, waited for the rage to contort his Master's face, but that is not what happened.  To the groveling victim's confusion, Ramsay gave a gentle smirk and bent over his pet.  _"Now hush and listen to your Master, little Reek.  You do not want to have Skinner and Damon gamble with your skin, do_ _you?"_ Shaking his head, his mind swirling, Reek whimpered his response _.  "No Master, please."  "Then you must try harder to keep down this panic of yours.  I am trying to be kind today with your lessons, pet, but you are making it difficult.  Do I need to use pain for you to learn, Reek?"_

 _"Please don't, Master"_ Reek looked up desperately at Ramsay, the lost little boy look back again, his voice so tiny, so helpless. _"I can be good and learn, I will, I am grateful that you are so kind.  I do not deserve you, thank you for letting me try again."_   Ramsay practically bathed in the luxurious sight of the fragile, tinier by the minute creature that was begging so prettily.   With a sigh of mock impatience, Ramsay lifted Reek back onto his knees.  This time, the large hands held the pet's head firmly, guiding Reek's quivering mouth, ever so slowly towards his cock, reveling in his pet's horror.  As the pet's lips brushed against him, Ramsay shuddered and spoke with a growl of need.  _"Reek, open your mouth and be a good boy for me.  If I feel any teeth, I will take them out immediately, then send for Damon and Skinner."_   Sobbing and almost hyperventilating, Reek forced himself to open his mouth wide.  Gagging, Reek was filled with hot flesh, pressing against his tongue, his jaws were on fire as he tried to make sure not a tooth touched the sensitive flesh.

Ramsay had meant to make his pet use his tongue, then teach him to suck just the way he had imagined it over and over.  It was too much however, he had wanted to do this with his new creation for a long time now.  He could not keep his own control and his hands clamped down on Reek's head.  Jerking his hips brutally, Ramsay slammed himself down the poor creature's throat, nearly strangling him.  Reek was suffocating, his throat felt ripped, bruised and stuffed.  With his hands tied behind him, large hands holding him fast, he could do nothing but submit.  Ramsay fucked his pet's mouth and throat savagely, loving every sensation.  With a voice heavy, full of lust, need and dominance, Ramsay spoke to his little Reek.  _"You will be good.  I am going to fuck your little throat till you cannot breathe.  You may even want to pass out or vomit, but you will not, pet.  Because you promised to be obedient, you want to show me that you can learn my lessons, Reek."_

 _"Later on, I will teach you to use your tongue and mouth in a gentler way, but for now, I need this Reek.  You need to learn to accept anything I wish, little pet. So be a very good little bitch now, that is what you are, my little bitch.  Take my cock and choke on it, because it pleases me."_ Having no choice, Reek stayed very still, his face turning almost purple now, trying so hard to be good, wondering if this may be a form of sick mercy from the Gods.  To die on his Master's cock, at least it was a death, a form of peace, so he accepted it.  _"Keep those big eyes on me, Reek."_ Ramsay gasped out as he slammed himself as deep as he could down his creature's throat, smothering him.  He watched Reek's eyes begin to bloom tiny red spots and with a roar of suppressed lust, Ramsay spilled his seed down Reek's throat.

Ramsay stayed firmly in place, seeing his come escape his pet's mouth, his hands tightened painfully in the matted, dirty hair. _"Swallow it down, pet.  If you vomit or spill anymore out of your mouth, I will consider that you failing your lesson."_ Reek struggled not to choke on the come, not to eject it, trying to relax his gag reflex and with great difficulty, he swallowed as much as he could.  Very slowly, Ramsay pulled out of his pet's mouth, watching carefully, making sure Reek was swallowing like a good little bitch.  As Ramsy put himself back in his breeches, Reek slumped down, sobbing, hating the taste in his mouth, unable to do anything about the now cooling come dripping down his chin.  Chuckling, very pleased with his little beast, Ramsay wiped his Reek's chin clean with his own hand.  Then he offered that hand to Reek.  Shuddering, Reek instantly knew what to do and licked it all off his Master's hand, like a good pet should.

 _"You have done well, little Reek."_ Ramsay's voice was soft again, tender and affectionate.  He knew, he knew it was all a game, he knew that Ramsay could bring hurt next, worse hurt than the terrible bruising of his throat.  Reek whined and tried to move towards his Master, every piece of him, just wanting, needing the nice Ramsay, the one that protects him from others, the one that might not use hurt to teach Reek.  _"Thank you, Master. I just want to please you, obey and be good for you. Ramsay's Reek, rhymes with freak, weak, meek, is Reek, is me, please, I am yours."_ He sobbed out, feeling as if something in him was cracking.  Reek remembers seeing freezing black ice, stern warnings to never stand on it.  That is what he is standing on now and he knows it.  Black ice was breaking underneath him and he was drowning. 

Ramsay watched the emotions cross over his pet's face, he drank in every second of the transformation in his Reek's eyes.  He could hear the shattering of his creature, the last of any man named Theon Greyjoy drowning, perhaps going to his Drowned God.  It was the most beautiful thing Ramsay has ever seen.  Gently, ever so tenderly, Ramsay reached out and stroked his pet's long hair, playing with the snarls, pulling them loose.  He tilted Reek's head up, so he could see those tortured eyes better.  His other hand began to scratch very softly under his pet's chin, as if trying to give a bit of kindness to a frightened animal.  Reek let out a small cry, filled with loss, despair, misery and heartfelt gratitude for his loving Lord.

Damon could not get the freakish fuck out of his mind.  He found himself jerking off in hidden places during the day, to the memory of Reek's screams, that lost little boy look, what he would do to that little creature.   At night, he would take one of the many Dreadfort whores to his room and as he rutted, he did not see the whore, he saw Reek.  Damon searched out the female servants, he found a very timid little female, who shook when he stood over her.  He raped her, whipped her, not much, too many lashes, she would not be able to work. Ramsay would demand of her to know why she was unable to perform duties.  No one would dare lie to Ramsay, and she would tell of what Damon had done to her.  He did not wish to risk Ramsay's wrath over a scullery maid, so he only gave her a few lashes, making her promise to never tell.  She begged, screamed and swore to never say a word.  It was fun, it was good, but it still wasn't enough.  It wasn't Reek.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to see how far I can break Reek down. Once he is totally broken, how will he react to a problem that he CANNOT tell Ramsay about? Will Damon decide his fear of Ramsay's wrath is worth it, to play with Reek?


	4. Temptations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reek has graduated to the kennels. Damon finds a way to get close to Reek. Ramsay makes another decision.

Reek lay on the warm dry straw, snuggling down for more warmth.  His new dog collar chafed, but he did not mind much.  He was no longer in the dungeons and any discomfort at all was worth that.  He got to sleep in his own cage at the kennels.  The kennel manager was Ben Bones and he treated Reek almost the same as the dogs.  As long as Reek acted like one of the bitches, that was the first thing he learned from him.  At first, Reek would try and speak, or look up in a very human way, then Ben would come roaring with the whip.  The dogs would scurry yelping, but Reek had to cower there and howl at the merciless beating.  _"Dogs don't speak, do they, ye little fucker!  You bark, howl and yelp! But you speak like you deserve to be human, I'll take of yer skin!"_ Reek learned to drink and eat like the hounds.  He lay in a heap with them when they were loose.  Crawled, sniffed and acted like them, but for two things. When Ramsay wanted to take his hounds hunting, Reek remained in the kennel.  Second was that when a hand, any hand was offered down to Reek, he meekly licked it.  If a hand other than Ben or Ramsay's were offered down to the bitches, they would rip it off.

In the mornings, Ben would let them all out of the cages so they could drink water from a large bowl.  Then they were able to dive into a larger bowl full of mostly raw meat.  Reek learned how to push back against the hounds to drink and eat.  However, he was so frail now, that they easily could knock him over and steal his food.  Sometimes, when it happens twice in the day, Reek will sit and cry, so hungry.  The dogs eat their second and last meal of the day inside the keep.  They are allowed to eat the leftovers and whatever folks decide to throw to them.  Reek would try and dive for the food, but after the bitches drive him back enough times, he turns away.  In desperation, he has started to try and curry favor with the diners for scraps.  He learned quickly which people to avoid and which ones to favor.  All women were off limits, not that he would have wanted to be near a woman anyway.  Ramsay was a possessive man and Reek would never dare give him a reason to believe that Reek was not faithful.

The Bastard's boys were the most receptive to his begging, so he mainly crawled to them.  He did anything to amuse them, licking their hands, rubbing his head against their legs, kissing their boots.  Damon gave him the best scraps, sometimes even a small sip of wine.  Sometimes Damon was even kind enough to let him kneel there and get petted.  He would lean into the large leg, enjoying a blessed minute of non painful, non shameful touching.  Even though Reek has been tortured and terrified by Damon many times, he seeks him out.  Now that Reek was a dog, there was no reason for the boys to hurt him anymore.  Damon was nicer now, he gave Reek extra scraps and a few moments of peace.  So every dinner, like any hound would, Reek would instantly go to Damon, licking his boots, nuzzling his hand.  There would be rough laughter and many insults, but that did not matter.  What mattered was the comfort Damon offered in between the cruelty.  This was a lesson that Ramsay had drilled into Reek. 

Damon couldn't stand it.  That little freak, with the lost child face, playing a pitiful dog and here he is at Damon's feet.  It was unfair, Ramsay never even looked at his pet during the mealtime.  Every night Reek comes crawling to Damon, joy on his face and he goes hard.  He has started wearing an extra long tunic to dinner every night due to Reek's actions.  Damon gently strokes the creature's head and he feels the frail body press against his leg. Reek has no clue what Damon wants from him.  He plans to keep it that way until he has the opportunity to change it.  Feeding the grateful bitch a soft potato from his hand, Damon fantasizes that he is brutally fucking the crying dog.

Reek spends most of his time with the dogs, unless Ramsay wants him.  Most days Ramsay will come to the kennels and Reek will crawl to his feet, whimpering.  The leash is attached to his collar and then his Master takes him for a walk.  It is kind of his Master and he will respectfully thank him for the kindness.  Unlike Ben, Ramsay likes to hear his Reek's timid voice.  After Reek thanks him, Ramsay will usually give him permission to stand and walk, which floods Reek with such gratefulness, that he weeps.  Sometimes, Reek only sees his Master during the walks and at dinner.  Other times, Ramsay will bring Reek inside to pour his wine, shine his boots or simply kneel to be used as a footstool.   Nights are different.  Almost every night, when Ramsay stands to retire, he will whistle as he heads towards his chambers.  Reek knows the whistle is for him, the most loyal of bitches, the most lowly of them.  He instantly stands up and follows after his Master. 

In his great mercy, Ramsay allows Reek to walk to the chambers. Reek cannot even think of all those stairs on his knees.  The bedroom is where the kindness usually ends.  There is pain, sometimes it was cutting, always there was biting and by the time Ramsay would use him for sex, it was a relief.   Yet Reek always obeyed, he always tried to please Ramsay no matter how shameful or fearful he was. Sometimes if he was very good, if Ramsay felt he was good, then he got soft words.  On rare occasion, his Master would even hold Reek in his lap and caress him.  Reek would weep and whisper how much he loved his Master, and in those moments, he did.  Ramsay knew how hard his little pet was trying to always please him, he knew it was safe to move his pet into his chambers soon.  Reek was truly his, a perfect little pet and Ramsay was proud of himself.  After his hunt tomorrow, he will bring Reek into the keep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> of course we aren't done yet...


	5. Baited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon finally gets his chance alone with Reek.

Damon couldn't believe he was doing this, but he really had been pushed to the limit.  As Ramsay and the Boys followed the hounds into the distance, he slipped away, heading back to the almost empty kennels.  There laying in his cage, snuggled into the straw, was his prey.  At the sound of boots entering, Reek shot up, scrambling to the back corner of his cage.  He peeked out in terror, waiting to be hurt, tricked or accused of a mistake.  Making a soothing hushing sound at him, Damon crouched down so Reek could fully see who it was.  _"Silly bitch, it is just me, Damon, remember me?"_ he said in a mocking voice that Reek was quite used to hearing.  He smiled as the creature relaxed and timidly crawled closer.  _"See? No tricks here, I just did not want to chase fucking peasants on a hot day."_ Damon unlocked the cage, then sat down, his back against the cage.  As if unconcerned with the pet, he pulled out an apple already cut into small pieces.  He ate one.

After chewing and swallowing, Damon spoke softly. _"Ramsay and all the rest are out hunting deep in the woods.  I am letting you sit with me and visit, no one will know of it.  Do not be such a coward now, and it is bad behavior to refuse a kindness."_   The warning was enough and Reek crawled meekly out of the cage, then huddled in the cage door.  Laughing, Damon beckoned the creature to him.  _"Come here, foolish.  Would you like a piece of apple, dog?"_ He held out the apple piece and Reek could not resist such a wonderful treat.  Reek crawled next to Damon and reached out to gingerly take the apple with his teeth.  As the dog chewed the apple, Damon put his arms around the frail frame and pulled him closer.  Before Reek could become alarmed, Damon fed him another piece of the apple.  _"You just behave nice for me and you can have more apple."_ Damon whispered as he put one of Reek's hands over the bulge in his breeches.

Instantly, Reek tried to pull away and protested meekly.  _"Please, Master would be angry!  I cannot, I must be loyal, I must be good, or Master...he will."_ The thought was so horrific to Reek that he could not put it into words.  However dangerous Ramsay was, Reek was here with Damon and he was dangerous too.  His eyes full of fury and lust, Damon used his grip on Reek's mangled hand to yank the creature closer.  Apple pieces dropping, a rough hand sticky with juice, wrenched itself into Reek's hair.  Reek was suddenly pulled back to stare into the once kind, now cruel eyes.  The same cruel eyes he remembered from the cell.  _"How could I have forgotten and fallen for the trick? Did I think only Ramsay could play tricks?"_ Reek thought to himself, despairing.

 _"I see all my kindness was wasted on a stupid ungrateful bitch like you."_ Damon sneered and Reek could feel the violence growing in the man.  _"All you are good for is bleeding and screaming, aren't you?  Well, then I will whip the skin off of you, then tonight, you can crawl to another for your scraps."_ he growled, tossing Reek away from him and pulling out his whip.  Reek wailed and groveled, but a lash came anyway and it was like fire.  Screeching, Reek crawled to Damon, and to both their surprise, reached up and hugged his leg tightly.  _"Please! I am sorry, forgive me!  I will do anything, anything, you are the only kindness I have...I got scared, please, forgive me.  I can do whatever you want me to."_ He sobbed into Damon's leg, harder when a rough hand began to play with his hair.  In spite of his great frustration, the sight and feel of the trembling abused boy, begging to degrade himself for kindness, Damon relented.

 _"You will never refuse me, will you?  And you will never tell Ramsay either."_ Tearfully the pet agreed and Damon put away his whip.  Without another word, overcome with such suppressed lust, Damon took down his breeches.  Yanking the huddled creature up, he threw the frail body against the bars of the cage, bending him over it.  Ripping off Reek's breeches, he forced his cock into him.  _"You shouldn't need to be prepared, bitch.  After all, Ramsay fucks you every night."_ Yet it was very tight and hot.  Damon growled and began to ram himself deeper into the creature.  The screams and sobs just made it so much better and Damon was utterly lost to need.  Hands digging into the bony hips, he slammed the boy back and forth like a rag doll onto his cock till finally, pushing one last time, he came.  He roared with the intensity of it, forcing himself so deep, that Reek's fragile body pressed an imprint into the bars.

For a moment afterwards, Damon slumped sweaty and out of breath over the slave.  The only sound was his harsh breathing mingled with Reek's sobbing.  Then there was another sound, of clapping, slow clapping.  Damon's cock actually shriveled right out of Reek in terror, as he slowly turned to see Ramsay leaning in doorway.  _"Wonderful performance.  I see why you chose to skip our hunt today.  I agree, my pet is a wonderful little fuck, isn't he?"_ Hurriedly, Damon moved back from Reek and yanked up his breeches.  The second Reek was able to, he fell off of the cage and crawled sobbing to his Master _.  "Please, please, he made me, Master!"_ Ramsay did not even look at his pet, just gestured to his side, where Reek then huddled down, fearfully.  _"My pet.  Mine.  Whatever made you think I would share something that is mine?"_ Ramsay's voice was soft and musing, but his eyes were jealous, manic.

Damon's mouth opened but fear choked him and besides he had no defense.  He had only his whip and eating dagger, Ramsay had a sword.  Better a quick fighting death than whatever fate floated in Ramsay's eyes.  Before he could even attack, Damon saw the other Boys, even Ben and the hounds come up behind Ramsay.  With a suppressed whimper of fear, Damon dropped his whip and dagger.  He was outnumbered. If he tried to fight back now, Ramsay would simply have them overwhelm him and the punishment would be worse.  _"A very wise choice, Damon.  You might have just saved yourself from being flayed alive.  Now you will very humbly go with the men to the dungeon and wait for me."_ As Damon was circled by the men then dragged off to the cells, Ramsay looked down at Reek. _"Not a word.  Stand up and walk to my chambers."_ The words were calm but the tone, it made Reek wring his hands together.  The tone was pain and blood. 


	6. Exposed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reek and Damon must deal with the aftermath. Also the wrath of Ramsay.

Reek wanted to be embarrassed to parade through the yard and keep naked, but the fear was so much worse than shame.  He timidly followed his Master, silently sobbing, his shuffle made worse by Damon's violent rape.  Reek knew he was leaving small droplets of blood on the stairs, whether from his ass or from the deep lash on his leg he did not know.  It did not matter as he was entering Ramsay's chambers and the second he cleared the doorway, a fist collided with his face.  _"Whore!  Did you enjoy him more than your Master?"_   Reek hit the ground and writhed as Ramsay slammed the door shut hard enough to crack the wood.  As his enraged Master began towards him, Reek scrambled onto his hands and knees, pleading.  _"Master, never, I hated it and I hate him! Please, I would never be disloyal, I am your Reek.  Only yours and I am a good bitch, please!"_   In that very second, Reek accidentally scratched his fresh leg wound against the rug and blood stains appeared.  Biting off a cry of agony, Reek stared at the blood in horror.  _"I did not mean to bleed on your rug, I can clean it, please!"_

Ramsay stopped to look at the blood, then at Reek's deep lash.  _"Did Damon whip you to make you fuck him?"_   Instantly, Reek nodded, weeping.  Ramsay seemed to consider this for a minute, then he grabbed his slave by the hair. _"Look into my eyes, Reek.  I need to see if you are lying, dog."_ Reek peeked up submissively to drown in his Master's will.  _"Did he make you do it?  Did you truly hate it?"  "Yes, Master, I never wanted him to touch me.  I love you, I just want to be a good boy for you.  Ramsay's Reek."_   His eyes were wide and honest, because he did hate Damon's touch and in this room, Reek loved Ramsay.  He had to because Ramsay is all he has.  _"Please, don't get rid of me, Master, I need you, Reek needs Ramsay."_ he sobbed, so desolate and afraid.  Wrenching him up, Ramsay gave his pet a brutal, dominating kiss, and Reek melted into it gratefully.  This made his Master growl and use teeth while his tongue tried to choke him.  Reek timidly touched his Master's chest with both hands, desperate to find the nice Ramsay again.

After another bloody kiss, Ramsay pulled away and called for servants.  _"Give my pet a bath then tuck him into my bed for a rest."_   Turning to Reek, he said, _"You will be meek and obedient.  Do not dare mock my generosity, pet.  I am trusting you to stay where I say without a chain or lock."  Reek eagerly nodded.  "I thank you Master, I do not deserve your mercy.  I swear I will be good, loyal."  "You had best be.  I am going to pay a visit to Damon now.  I promise you, he will pay in flesh and blood for touching my Reek."_

 

Damon yanked uselessly at his chains, humiliated and afraid.  The same men he has been companions with for years all gave him stone faces, as if he were some mongrel, a stranger.  Without a word they simply overpowered him, ripped off his clothing and chained him spread-eagle in the center of a tiny cell.  Once they chained him, they left, taking the light and all hope right out with them.  He had to finally piss, splattering his feet and legs with filth.  He could not help but recall all the times he had seen Reek down here, and Damon did notice they gave him the same cell.  Ramsay told them to perhaps, or it could be Skinner's own bizarre sense of humor.  Regardless, the idea of becoming a mindless creature, eating rats, ready to do anything to escape isolation, hunger and pain, it was intolerable.  Surely, Ramsay will let him cool his heels here for awhile, maybe flay a finger or two.  Then reason will prevail, he will be released and then he will deal with taunting from the men.  It was what he clung to, as he hung there, muscles aching and freezing.

He was just dozing, slumped in the chains, no concept of what time it was, when the cell door finally opened.  The torchlight was like needles in his eyes and he shrieked.  Damon had to close his eyes then bite his tongue almost in two so that he would not beg for the darkness.  Without his eyes, he still knew whose footsteps were coming closer, he knew who's hand was running along his body.  _"I have always been generous with my boys.  Good food, good drink, plenty of hunting. Gods know, we have many pretty whores, male and female.  Hell, servants, villagers, children if you wanted, so why go for the one thing you cannot have?"   Damon tried to answer calmly, but his voice could not hide the fear.  "My Lord, I had too much to drink, I was not thinking.  Please, forgive my stupidity."_

Ramsay nodded as if considering this, then responded, _"Damon, I have known you for quite a long time now.  I have seen you drunk, so drunk that you did things you would not normally do.  Yet never so drunk that you have ever dared to touch anything of mine.  Till Reek.  That bothers me a little bit, my loyal companion.  Why should my hard won work be pillaged by you?  What could have made you try such a thing?  I truly want to know, Damon."_ Ramsay pulled out his flaying knife and began to trace it along the muscular body.  Damon could not help a small whimper, tensing for the hideous pain of being skinned.  Yet, still the knife only teased his flesh, flicking across his nipples, making him blink back tears.

In a casual tone, while Ramsay finally settled with the blade just below Damon's collarbone, he said, _"Damon, I will begin to flay your chest.  How far I go depends on your telling me exactly why you touched my Reek.  A lie will mean that I flay your stomach after your chest.  You just start talking when you feel ready"_ Before Damon could have even responded if he had wanted to, the pain started.  Damon screamed and sobbed, he had forgotten how hellish this could be.  How could he ever tolerate this for long?  Ramsay had only been flaying for less than three minutes before Damon lost the struggle.  _"Please! Stop, I will tell you, tell you anything you want!  My Lord, I beg you, mercy!"_ Panting, drooling and trembling, to add to the shame, he heard his own piss hit the floor.  Smirking in disgust, Ramsay shook his head.  _"How disappointing, Damon.  Theon Greyjoy did not break that quickly.  Hells, Reek takes more than that with less fuss.  No matter, I want to hear why you went after Reek or I will flay you some more.  So why?"_


	7. Dark Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reek finally shatters. Damon begins to breakdown and Ramsay has the perfect punishment.

Reek stayed meek and obedient while the girls bathed him.  They remained as silent as he did, they mainly just moved him about as if he were a large doll.  That suited Reek just fine and he kept his head low, concentrated on being good.  Everything that happened earlier was stuck playing over and over in his shattered mind.  The part that bothered him the most was not Ramsay's anger, not Damon's rape or even his trickery.  No, Reek's world was full of rape, anger and trickery, that was not the worst of it.  The worst of it was his own shameful behavior.  So desperate for kindness, for some affection, for less pain that he would beg Damon to fuck him.  Thank the Gods that Ramsay had not seen that of his Reek.  He shuddered to think of that.  So craven, when Ramsay had the boys take Damon away, Reek's first thought was, who would feed him now?  He depended on Damon's scraps to feed himself.  How had he fallen so low, beyond even Ramsay's expectations?

  Then he saw it, with such clarity that for a second he scared the maids by yelping and jerking away.  He got a hold of himself, instantly and humbly apologized. The maids seemed to accept this and escorted the now clean, dry freak back to Ramsay's chambers.  Reek climbed into Ramsay's wonderfully warm, soft bed, sighing.  He barely noticed the maids tucking him in and leaving quickly.  The bed was so comfortable and his mind, that poor, broken mind still reeling.  All this time, trying to understand what Ramsay really wanted of him, how to make it better, if he could just know.  It was here all along, right in front of him, the most sought after answer.  Ramsay wanted Reek to understand that the only true comfort he can ever receive is from his Master.  See, see, he tried to take comfort from Damon and look what happened.  If his Master wanted Reek to have extra food he would have given it.  Reek should have been grateful to Ramsay for any food and kindness given.  Instead he shamefully tried to take matters into his own hands and look what happened?  This never would have happened if Reek had just listened and obeyed his Master.

Tears pricked his eyes as he thought, _"Master is right, I do not deserve him.  I think I am being good, but see, he can tell when I am bad.  I don't know when I am bad and Ramsay does.  He hurts me to help me and I am ungrateful.  I must try harder, for now on when I thank him for a punishment, I will mean it.  Be a grateful pet.  A loving Reek."_   After a few minutes, he drifted off to his first true calm sleep since he became Reek.

 

Damon cannot believe this high pitched screechy voice is his own, but it is.  _"I..I wanted him be..beca..because he was different.  Nothing, no man ever acted like that and it drove me mad!  I wanted to hurt him, fuck him, because he was a creature.  His face, it...it haunted me."_ Hanging his head shamefully, Damon felt utterly bared before Ramsay.  Grabbing a fistful of hair, Ramsay forces Damon to meet his intense gaze.  _"So it was the appeal of a creature?  Fascinated by my crawling, terrified little bitch?  Drawn to him, would you say?"_ His voice was soft, almost understanding, but his eyes were sparkling with sadistic glee.  Damon knew that meant Ramsay has decided his true punishment and he began to cry in terror.  With a mock smile of tenderness, Ramsay put his knife away and used his bloody hand to stroke Damon's face.  _"Aw, don't be so upset, Damon.  I understand now and will show you mercy.  You were drawn to my little bitch, my creature for a reason, I think you just misunderstood.  Your simple mind could only assume you were wanting to rape my pet, but I know the truth.  Secretly, you were drawn to my bitch because you wish to be just like him.  Do not fear, I am going to grant you that wish."_

A moment of icy shock then Damon felt a scream tear through him, then he began to turn the scream into a protest.  However, before a single word could be fully formed, a large hand clamped his mouth shut.  Ramsay leaned his face very close and spoke in a voice that made Damon not dare to breathe.  _"Careful with your words, Damon.  If I am convinced that you truly wanted to lay claim on my Reek, then I will be forced to flay you alive.  You may thank me now for my mercy."_ Slowly, Ramsay removed his hand from Damon's mouth, then he waited, staring with a dangerous intensity.  Damon tried to speak and for a second nothing would come out.  He could not be flayed alive, he just couldn't bear that, but how could he be Reek?  With a shudder, he managed to whimper out his thanks, defeated and damned.


	8. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reek and Damon accept their fates. Ramsay benefits of course.

Ramsay would never have thought Damon's betrayal could create good changes, but it somehow did.  Not only does he have the extra joy of a new freak to break in, but starting that very night, his Reek changed.  Reek was no longer trying to be a good pet, he was a good pet.  At every opportunity Reek would try and show Ramsay true affection, always watching him with submissive, loving eyes.  Ramsay reveled in it and became a bit kinder in return.  He allows his pet to sleep in his chambers now, sometimes even in his bed.  During the day, Reek follows his Master, catering to his every whim silently.  During mealtimes, Reek kneels next to his Master's leg, carefully watching to leap up to fill his cup.  Most times, when Ramsay is done eating, he will put his plate down so Reek may eat the leftovers.  His pet is always grateful, is always devastated when Ramsay hurts him.  The whole time Reek will babble apologies and thanks for the instruction.  Ramsay loves to pull Reek in his lap afterwords, letting him cry and tremble in his arms.  Only he can calm the little pet, only he can comfort him.  Reek was truly Ramsay's.

Damon was so thankful to Ramsay for his kindness.  After only a month, he allowed Damon out of the cell and into the kennels.  Unlike Reek, Damon already saw what Theon went through to become a creature and he did not wish to feel it.  Better to give in now, rather the shame than the raging agonies, Ramsay would eagerly inflict.  He would cringe with humiliation as Ramsay would taunt him for it. _"Seven Hells, Damon!  Had I known what a true coward you were, I would have slaughtered you, not hired you!  You are pathetic, I have never seen any man break so fast before.  The boys don't even believe me, they cannot imagine what a weak little bitch you are now.  They will get to see for themselves now, won't they?"_   Damon cringed at the mere thought of it, but he nodded timidly, peeking up at Ramsay.  _"I am grateful, M..Master.  Thank you, I will be a good dog, I swear it."  "Even though you have proven to be quite the craven little bitch, you have still not earned any trust.  You will have your wrists and ankles chained any time you are not in your cage.  Learn to be an obedient dog and perhaps the day will come when I allow you more_ _privileges."_   Ramsay watched Damon kiss his boots and smiled.   

Damon learned to avoid Ben's whip and wrath by being utterly silent, a groveling dog.  He has still not managed to bore the former companions, they torment and bully him at every chance.  There is no way out of it, he must accept it as part of his life now.  Unlike Reek, Damon was a big man and he had just enough strength left to wrestle food back from the dogs.  This is good because there was not a single person Damon could have begged like a dog for food.  The men would sneer and kick him then Ben would whip him for insolence.  After he ate what he could, he would hunch under an empty table, with his eyes on Ramsay, not daring to ever let his Master see his attention elsewhere.  Reek would sometimes catch his eye then.  There the creature would be, snuggled against his beloved Lord's leg, being fed from his Master's own plates.  Sometimes, in the flickering torchlight, as the two stared at each other, Damon could swear that for a second Reek _grinned_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry the last chapter is so short but i was going for impact.


	9. Privledges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon is learning to please his Master. He receives punishments and some dubious rewards.  
> Since there was a request for a little more of Damon's fate...here it is....

Damon waited until Ramsay left before gagging and spitting into the straw that bedded his cage.  That horrible taste in his mouth, the taste of Ramsay's cock, his seed nauseated him terribly.  The first time Ramsay came and demanded that Damon use his mouth, he threw up after swallowing.  He lost his thumb for that.  For three days he screamed mindlessly in hideous pain, before his Master cut it off.  The flaying had been slow and thorough, he did it right in the yard for all to see.  Skinner held him down for Ramsay, laughing the whole time.  Three days, he screamed himself hoarse, and it made the dogs bark.  It made Ben whip him then finally gag him, so Damon could only produce muffled sounds of agony.  Skinner came to visit that first night of the thumb flaying and had brought his own knife, he pulled the gagged man from the cage, grinning. 

 _"Ramsay sent me to check on you, Damon.  He wants me to see your finger, to see if it was rotting yet."_   Damon was in too much pain to even attempt resisting, he just moaned into his gag while Skinner roughly pulled the raw pulsing thumb into the light.  _"Oh, there is a tiny bit of skin left on this finger, that won't do, now will it?"_ With that cheerful question, Skinner laid his knife on the thumb and removed more muscle.  Damon jerked and screeched into the rag, then vomit began to spill from the corners of his mouth.  Skinner flung the bloody pieces into the puddle of vomit, then stood so he could kick at Damon.  _"Look at you, fucking disgusting mess you are!  To think I once thought you a man!"_ Spitting thick mucus onto the writhing form, he kicked Damon towards the cage.  _"Get back in there, you freak! Go on, move!  I cannot stand your mewling any longer."_

When Lord Ramsay cut off the thumb, Damon felt grateful and babbled his thanks, knowing, hating that he sounded like Reek.  _"Now let us try again, Damon.  On your knees and open that mouth of yours."_ So he learned to please his Master with his mouth, always waiting until Ramsay was gone before spitting out his taste.  The worst part was that Ramsay did not even give Damon the small privilege of using him in private, like Reek.  No, Damon was not granted any privileges yet, whenever Ramsay wished to use his mouth or hands, it was done right there.  In the kennels, where Ben was, the dogs were, and the Boys always showed up to watch and taunt.  Sometimes, Ramsay allowed the men to play with him too.  They would jerk off on him, piss on him, Skinner would make Damon suck him while one of the others would whip his back.  Skinner would come to the feeling of Damon screaming on his cock.

Ramsay felt that Damon was given more privileges however.  The heavy chains that had bound his hands and feet were gone now, that was a mercy, according to his Master.  The mere fact that Ramsay was letting Damon touch his cock with hands and mouth was a privilege.  To be allowed to actually serve his Lord.  Damon agreed out loud with his Master on this, but inside, deep inside, it made him want to die.  The day came however, when Ben opened the cage and gruffly ordered the large beast out of the cage.  _"Lord Ramsay is letting you come inside today.  You are to go directly to his chambers, Damon.  I want you to crawl like the nasty beast you are, fast as you can.  Move, faster, you stupid beast, move!"_ To everyone's delight, Ben whipped the cringing, crawling man all the way  across the courtyard, into the keep.  Never letting up for a second, Damon scrambled through the halls up the stairs, while folks taunted and laughed.  Only when he was huddled before Ramsay's chambers, did Ben stop whipping him.  

Ben knocked and given permission to enter, he opened the door then gave a hearty kick to get Damon moving.  Biting back a moan of pain, Damon crawled into the room, instantly grateful to feel a soft rug under his ripped skin.  He stopped just beyond the door, huddled, head down, but then he remembered the rule, keep eyes on Master.  So he looked up at Ramsay.  The lord was sitting on a chair near the fireplace, his Reek kneeling, leaning against his leg. Ramsay was idly playing with his pet's hair.  _"Damon!  I am glad that you have joined us.  I was telling my little Reek how much better you were behaving.  I have decided to give you another privilege.  Tonight you will be allowed to please me in my chambers.  If you do well, perhaps I will allow it more often, and I won't have to have you please me in the kennels as much."_ Shamefully, Damon felt tears leak down his face as he filled with gratitude at the kindness. _"Thank you Master.  I will please you, I want to please you."_ He whispered fearfully, knowing that no rewards come without paying a heavy price first.  With a look of utter cheer Ramsay leaned forward in his chair.  "Remember how kind I was not to castrate you?  Tonight we will discover if it is worth letting you keep your cock!"    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i will add one more chapter to this story. any requests for Damon, Skinner, Ramsay or Reek??


	10. A Dog and A Mouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay gives Damon a special gift. Reek gets to not be a dog anymore.

_"Crawl here, Damon, at my feet like a good doggie.  That is it, good boy.  Look at you, still so big, even after all your training!"_ Ramsay lifted Reek's chin to first look at him, then turned Reek's head to see Damon.  _"See little Reek?  That is the difference between a true North man and an Ironborn!  Aren't you glad you are not a filthy Ironborn anymore?"_ Looking through Damon, Reek squeaked a response meekly.  _"Yes Master, I am grateful to be Reek.  Thank you."  "Now that I think of it, Damon looks more like a big shaggy dog.  Go crawl next to him Reek and let me see the difference in your sizes."_ Without hesitation, Reek went down to the rug, hand and knees, crawling next to Damon.  Not looking at him once, Reek turned to face his Master.

Grinning, Ramsay nodded.  _"Oh yes, a big shaggy dog..next to a tiny mouse.  How amusing.  Reek we shall no longer have you be my dog, instead you are my mouse.  Do you like that, pet?"  "Yes, Master, thank you."_    Ramsay stood up and both his pets cringed, which was a sight that took his breath for a moment.  The comparison was turning him on incredibly and he knew how he would proceed now.  The end result would still be the same, but Ramsay was going to take a different way to get there than he had intended.  _"Damon, I am giving you a wonderful gift tonight, since you have been such a good dog.  Remember how much you liked fucking my little Reek?"_ Flinching, expecting instant pain, Damon whimpered and nodded.  _"Well, you shall get to fuck him again! Tonight, in fact."_   When both pets looked up at Ramsay in shock, it took all he had not to laugh. _"I will explain, pets.  You see, as my faithful man, it was an insult for you to take something of mine.  However, as my humble dog, it would turn me on to watch my large shaggy beast fuck my tiny little mouse.  You do both wish to please me, don't you?"_

Both of them nodded, Reek eagerly and Damon with trepidation.  _"Kneel up, Damon, let me see that cock of yours.  Why, you are barely hard at all?  I thought you liked my Reek and that you wished to please me?"_ Trying not to cry, Damon whispered, _"I am sorry, Master, I am...I want to obey but..."_ His words strangled off before he could say he was terrified of the mere thought of it.  _"Reek, it seems my dog needs some help.  Use your mouth until he is nice and hard, ready to fuck you."_ Even as Reek put took Damon into his mouth, he began to cry.  It would be no use, Damon knew it and he cried harder.  _"Now, now, that is enough of your tears, Damon.  Calm yourself, remember that this is a gift, for being good.  I want you to shut your eyes and relax your body, enjoy that hot mouth, that skilled tongue."_ Ramsay's voice was kind and Damon wanted to believe that voice.  He relaxed a bit and with his eyes closed, he found himself concentrating on how good Reek's mouth was.

After a moment, he was groaning softly, and his hips pumped slightly, just before Reek pulled away.  _"He is very hard now, Master."_ Reek said softly, moving back to peer up at his Lord.  Ramsay smiled approvingly and praised his pet.  _"Very nice work, Reek.  Good boy, obeying me, Damon.  Now little mouse, crouch down before my big shaggy dog.  Ass up higher and head on the rug, Reek.  Much better.  Now Damon, you don't need him lubricated, do you?  No, big lustful beasts do not need that, it turns them on more to ram into a tight hole.  Do that for me, give him a nice brutal fucking for me, dog."_ Ramsay's voice was full of lust, full of dark sweetness that Damon needed to hear and oh, he wanted to fuck that little mouse bloody.  Grabbing onto the scrawny hips, Damon forced his cock into that tiny little hole, growling savagely.  Reek let out a ragged, high pitched screech, and that made Damon become the brutal lustful beast that Ramsay had summoned.

Damon was thrusting hard into the little bony freak with the child's cry and he never even noticed that Ramsay had come up behind him.  Needing to be further in, harsher, more dominating, Damon covered over the slight frame.  Once he had overshadowed the little mouse, he began to slam into him with upward strokes so hard his balls slapped into Reek's fragile skin.  The dog never even heard Ramsay undo his breeches until he felt a hardness at his own ass.  It was too late, Damon was buried to the hilt inside the mouse and there was no where to move, to go.  Ramsay used the same brutal movements upon Damon, and turned more savage upon the dog's screams of pain.  _"Take it dog, after all, I am allowing you the use of my little mouse, aren't I?  I know, I know it hurts my beast, but remember how your cock is feeling right now?  Move with me, Damon, be a good boy for me, I want to help me fuck my Reek better.  You will like it, I promise."_ Having no choice, whining with pain, Ramsay put his hands on his dog's hips and forced him back.  Then slammed him forward into that tight little mouse with the child's mind.

After a few moments of this, Ramsay had been right.  In spite of the terrible pain, Damon's cock was still needing more and harder.  The pain and pleasure was amazing and Damon was truly grateful for this gift after all.  _"There you go, very good, my dog likes to be fucked, doesn't he?"_ Whimpering desperately, Damon nodded as he and Ramsay thrust in a savage rhythm.  Both of them spurred on further by little Reek making little painful squeaks, and Ramsay began to whisper into Damon's ear.  _"It is like fucking a child and like fucking a creature all at once, isn't it?  I did that on purpose, because I must admit, it is as dark as any fun could be.  The only thing that makes it even better, is to reach down and touch those lovely scars. Knowing that you are fucking a little toy, something than can only receive.  Just existing to accept what you want to give, grateful for anything, even to be fucked bloody.  He will take any humiliation, any pain you wish to give, because he is nothing more than a toy.  Reach down and rub between his legs, Damon.  He will make such nice desperate sounds for you when you do."_

Lost in that evil whisper, his cock hardening even further somehow, losing to the beast, Damon obeys.  Oh, he was gone, Damon was letting the beast paw at the wonderful raised scars, rutting as the little mouse began to whimper and pant.  _"When I give him permission to, he begs, would you like to hear him beg, my good doggie?"_   Damon tried to speak, he did, but only a small growl of need escaped and he nodded his head frantically.  _"Reek, I am giving you permission, you may beg Damon for mercy.  Perhaps if you beg nicely enough, he will stop fucking you."_   All three of them knew what a large lie that was, but two of them were too lost in lust too care.  The third was in too much pain and terror.  Reek did want this to end, it was horrible and he had been biting his lips, trying not to beg for so long.  With a cry of agony, Reek began to timidly beg, in his mouse squeak voice.

 _"Please, please, Damon, stop, it hurts, too much, please.  I can use my mouth, I will swallow every drop, I promise."_ Of course, this just spurred Damon to rub frantically at the scars and growl back, while ramming the mouse.  _"I am going to rip you apart with my cock, little Reek."_ He howled as Ramsay went faster and more brutally into his ass.  _"Reek, tell Damon why you want him to stop.  Are you scared of him, little mouse?  Does his large cock hurt you so badly, my tiny, weak pet?"_ Ramsay's words made Damon groan and Reek understood, bursting into tears.  _"Yes, yes, Master, he scares me very badly.  Please, he is too large for me, it will break me, tear me!  Master, please he is fucking me so hard, please mercy, Damon, I cannot take that much!"_ The beast was at the edge now, roaring in need, now enjoying Ramsay thrusting harder as it made him deeper inside Reek.  _"Please, yes, Master please, harder, I want to fuck him faster, its not enough, please."_ Grinning now, his eyes so nightmarish with lust and evil intent, Ramsay obliged, clutching Damon's hips so tightly, he bruised the flesh.  He rammed them both back and forth as fast and hard as possible.  Damon began to shudder and Ramsay whispered to him.  _"Are you almost there?  Ready to come hard inside my little Reek?  Remember to ask my permission first, like a good doggie should."_

One last hard thrust and the beast was so impossibly deep inside the now squirming, fully screaming mouse.  Barely able to hold on, Damon cried out, _"Master, please, may I come in him now?"  "Yes, my savage little beast, go on and fill that little bitch up till he drowns in your come."_ That was all it took and with a roar, Damon began to come.  Oh, it was glorious and the best climax he has ever felt in his whole life.  As he was spurting, his whole body clenched in the incredible feeling, only heightened further by Reek's cries, something changed.  Ramsay suddenly yanked hard, pulling Damon out of Reek, his cock still spilling, then there was a cock in his ass and a cold blade under his twitching cock!  One quick swipe up and Damon's roar became an agonized scream.  He watched in horror as his cock then the knife hit the floor.  Ramsay's cock was ramming him still, harder, brutal and savage as both of his large hands clamped hard against the squirting bloody hole.

 _"Good doggie, take your fucking like a good dog.  No more savage beast for you, I am the only savage you will know now.  I am going to fuck you very hard my little toy.  You are my toy, aren't you, Damon?"_ He could not answer through his screams but it did not matter.  Ramsay pressed on the bloody crotch and fucked Damon as hard, harder even than he had fucked Reek.  When Ramsay came, it was like a savage beast, he bit down into Damon's shoulder and made another bloody hole.  Damon felt Ramsay fill him up as blood poured out.  His last thought before he fainted was that he was now the Bastard's Boy in the most terrible truthful meaning of that title.


	11. A Tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> can it really get worse than what i have done already????? sure it can...of course it can...could i become more depraved? Drag you all kicking and screaming with me.....SURE!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> Remember, this story is request from fans for these last few chapters..so here is what i have decided to throw into the mix.....what should happen next????  
> and a note....if you ask me to do something that seems like it could turn out happy, fluffy or good.....well...remember the genie with wishes...careful what you ask for.....::grins::  
> So..ready??? Just like Ramsay...here is my hand...want to take it and play a game???

Lord Manderly's men all hunched around the fire because the Winter has indeed come.  As the wind howled like tortured men, it reminded a soldier of something disturbing.  Something that had he witnessed last month and know that he has had enough ale, he wishes to share the horror.  Staring at the hard, dirty faces around him, Royce began to speak.

 _"Last month I was at Winterfell with the Lord.  All those rumors, all we heard, is all true.  All of "em.  Lord Ramsay hunts the two legged prey, ones with tits most of all.  The worse is the pets, he keeps two men turned to stuff of nightmares."_   He stopped to take another swig and one of the men asked a question. _"I heard he took the cock of a Prince.  He one of the pets?"_   Nodding, Royce continued.  _"Oh, aye.  The little one was the Ironborn Prince, the larger one was one of Ramsay's Boys that displeased 'im.    Saw it for m'self!  Bringing Lord Manderly's cloak inside, Ramsay was sittin at his big ugly chair.  Both sides of the chair, a freakish man on the ground, with collars like hounds."_

_"On the right was the Prince, Ramsay called 'im Reek.  Looked like a skeleton and not an inch of flesh unmarked.  Huge fucking eyes, gone insane with terror, chilled my fucking heart to look at the eyes.  So tiny, all hunched in, like..folded up, like he was hidin', was cuddled up on the Bastard's leg like it was safe.  The left of 'im was a large beast of a man.  Big but he did not have much skin 'imself.  His eyes were smaller, mean still, but they were flat, like no one was in there, like a damn ugly doll.  That one did not hide nor try a cuddle, no, he sat like a brooding dog.  When Ramsay let the pets eat...I nearly lost my fucking guts on the floor.  The large one crawled to the hounds, wrestled them for scraps and bones.  Little one sat there and ate food out of his Master's hand, like a tamed bitch."_

Shuddering, Royce drank some more and the men were uneasy at this tale.  Some pressed their legs closer together, others drank more but no one got up and left.  They waited to hear more and wondered why.  _"One of the dogs attacked the big man for a hunk of meat and the beast almost killed the dog!  One command from the Bastard and he dropped the dog.  Then he grabbed the meat in his mouth, ran under the fucking table, growling.  Is like, he went feral, other one tame as a mouse.  Then the chaos when some man came, Bolton's man, he had the Stark boy!  Ramsay looked like he was just given the Iron Throne, when he saw that boy.  He asked the little one if it was a Stark.  The bag of bones said it was Rickon Stark but he looked like a Wildling to me.  Little wild thing, all filthy, I swear 'is hair was moving on it's own!  The beast growled at the boy and I swear the fucking boy growled back!  Fucked up things I see..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, before you all read further and then flay me alive....let me say this. how old you picture Rickon Stark is your own personal thought. Here is what I think happened. I think Rickon and Osha were running for their lives. They ended up living, co existing with some Wildlings. Osha became ill or injured and died. Rickon lived near enough to the Wildlings to get food and shelter, but did not interact much. His mind never developed beyond ten or so, considering he had no social interactions to tell him different. He has become feral in order to survive. Remember, this is a time after that he is found. So he must be at least in his teen years now. By how much is each person's comfort level.  
> There will be one scene in a chapter soon that will be very brutal. If you decide to skip it as it is too much, you will not lose the story from it. The scene is meant to accentuate how cruel Ramsay can be and to create an extreme moment of tension between the dog and mouse. (The chapter I am referring to is called A New Torment Chapter 13.)


	12. Dogs Chase Mice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By request. Damon's healing from castration. Damon and Reek interactions right after that fateful night. How their relationship changes....

Damon lay whimpering, but it was better than screaming, then sobbing.  He has spent the last week doing plenty of that and he was not sure if the pain had gone down that much or if he just was beyond caring.  Ramsay had been kind enough to let the maester treat Damon every day, he was merciful enough to allow his dog to stay in his room.   Never mind that while Damon was screaming in agony, Ramsay would fuck Reek to it, seeming to climax when Damon's pain was at it's worst.  Or that he would slowly crawl between Damon's legs, carefully remove the bandages, grinning and hard.  Thrusting into him, ripping stitches with his sharp nails, even biting at the swelling.  At least Ramsay would send Reek for a maester right after to fix the damage.  How kind of his Master, really. 

It was Reek's job to care for Damon, so ordered Ramsay.  Vacant eyed, Reek would put lotion and fresh bandages on Damon.  He would let water flow slowly into Damon's mouth and gently would hand feed him.  As Damon became more aware of his surroundings, it became harder for Reek.  Damon would stare at Reek as if he would kill him if he could.  This made the mouse tremble and become hesitant in his duties.  One time when Reek was trying to feed a piece of meat to Damon, the large teeth came crashing down and took a fingertip.  Ramsay came in to find Reek in tears, his finger bleeding all over his rags.  For that, Ramsay saw to it that the maester had extra stitches to add.  Damon did not try and bite at Reek again, but would growl, sometimes lunge a little.

Damon could not blame Ramsay for what had happened to his...No, he could not even think of it.  Because the rest of his life was Ramsay and he could not be allowed to hate, fucking despise...No, he would not even think of it.  Ramsay was forced into it, he had no other choice, of course.  Because of Reek.  That little freak, the little fucktoy that had to look at him.  Had to give those eyes, had to beg the way he did.  The way he would eat out of Damon's hand, he knew, Reek wanted the affection, begged for it.  In fact, when Reek had played coy, Damon threatened never to feed him again and how did Reek react?? Oh, yes, the little slut pleaded with him to fuck him, just for a little food.  Damon paid for his part, but has Reek?  No, and Reek knew, he was sure, Reek knew that Ramsay would castrate Damon for coming in Reek.  So what did Reek do?  Begged, squirmed and screamed, all designed to send Damon right over the edge, the little bitch.  What of the grinning?  He has seen it, the little freak was craftier than his Lord thought.  Damon was going to fix that. 

Reek was kneeling before Ramsay, leaning into his Master as his hair was roughly tousled.  Damon was still on his bloodstained blanket, curled up, keeping his eyes on Ramsay.  Looking over at Damon, he smiled.  _"Well, we are quiet this morning, are you feeling better?"_   Damon nodded, afraid to speak, wanting to look very much like the whipped dog that he was now. _"Excellent.  Then tonight I expect to see you off of that blanket and crawling to me, understand?"_ Another nod and a subdued, _"Yes Master."_ Both pets kept their eyes on Ramsay until the door was shut, then both watched the door until the footsteps faded away.  Then both looked at each other.  Large eyes full of terror met narrowed eyes full of hate and the silence was deafening.  

At the exact same moment, Reek scrambled under the bed while Damon threw himself forward.  The space was deep and dusty, it was also just shallow enough that Damon could not fit under.  He thrust his arm all the way to the shoulder trying to reach the mouse.  Reek was close enough to bite Damon's fingers and began to do just that.  This made Damon give a low growl that was more threatening than any roar.  Desperate whimpers answered and Reek stopped nibbling, now dashing for the other corner.  Hands pulling him in huge yanks, Damon is right there, just blocking every route.  This continued until late in the day, in fact, until they could hear Ramsay's footsteps.  Ramsay grinned down at the two panting creatures, dripping sweat, hands and knees, side by side in the doorway.

 _"I see that the two of you have been amusing yourselves.  Was it a spirited game of tag?  You are playing of course, because I would be displeased if you were fighting.  My pets are not allowed to hurt each other unless I give permission. I would never give permission if I were not here to enjoy it, would I?"_    Thus began a daily ritual, where Reek would hide under the bed and Damon would try and pull him out.  It got so bad that Ramsay ended up beating a chamber maid for all the dust.  All three were sneezing continually, and Ramsay was forced to bathe both pets.  _"Reek, if this dust continues, you best find a new hiding spot."_ Ramsay said after a sneezing fit that interrupted him from sleep.  Reek meekly apologized and used his mouth on his Master.  Ramsay came and fell back to sleep.

As Ramsay slept, Reek peeked over the side of the bed, already knowing Damon was there.  Sure enough, the hulking beast was keeping watch, hoping keep Reek awake with fear.  For a little while, Reek stared back, his eyes growing rounder, then something strange.  Unsettling.  As the light of the moon passed behind a cloud the light changed.  It seemed to create patterns on the little face, and was Reek grinning?  Damon jerked in surprise, then again when Reek gave the tiniest squeak and burrowed under the covers.  Hidden away, cuddling against the Master, Reek was gone for the night and Damon found he was relieved.  He gave up for the night and went to his blanket.  It took vivid thoughts of how he could hurt the mouse before Damon could fall asleep.

 


	13. A New Torment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay is elated to have this new dark pleasure and eager to break it in. Reek and Damon are treated to a sight that they were not prepared to deal with. It bodes well for no one except Ramsay.

The night Rickon Stark was brought to Winterfell changed things. Reek was beyond feeling empathy for the boy, except for a vague feeling of distress that he instantly clamped down. He looked at the boy that dressed and acting like a Wildling, but what he was really paying attention to was the danger. The most immediate danger was his Master of course, he could feel how excited Ramsay was and that could be bad for Reek. The second largest danger was Damon, who was growling at Rickon from under a table and Reek knew that would be bad for him. A sharp _"Damon"_ and the beast instantly retreated silent, back under the table. He put his eyes back on his Master, but he would sneak glances at Reek. The stare was heated and promised violence.

Ramsay had his men drag the boy down into the dungeon, but he whistled for Damon and Reek to follow. Reek scurried and Damon slunk behind their Master as he cheerfully followed the sounds of a fight down to a cell. With one pet on each side, Ramsay directed his men to rip the rags off of the boy then to hold him spread out on the dirty straw. _"Don't you wish you could fuck him, Damon? He is still unscathed, look at all that young smooth skin."_ Ramsay taunted, petting his Dog, who was softly keening in his throat with suppressed need. Reek was pressed against Ramsay's other leg, Ramsay has noticed that the more Reek is scared, the more affectionate he becomes. Recently, Reek has been amazingly affectionate. _"Look, he is smaller than you, mouse! He is wild though, a little boy but not a good one yet, not like you, little Reek."_

Neither pet spoke but both listened intently to their Master, while watching the screeching, writhing naked boy pinned down. They both watched as their Master moved forward in a violent rush. Both moved closer to each other without noticing it, almost as if they could not tolerate the vacuum of space left by Ramsay. Their eyes never left their Master, not once. They watched Ramsay rip open his breeches, and thrust himself into the boy in savage glee. Sides pressed lightly together, the dog and the mouse took in every sight, every sound. The sadistic words of their Master, filthy even to the pet's ears and they have heard it all. Screams of pain pierced their ears and they watched how their Master was so huge, ravaging the much smaller boy, lithe limbs pulled taut. After a moment, Ramsay told the Boys to let go of Rickon. Reek gave a tiny squeak of fear and Damon growled so softly in his throat. Both tensed and could feel their Master's need.

As Rickon was released, he began to fight, all teeth, claws and small fists, kicking feet. It was no match of course, but Ramsay was loving the fight and allowed several hits before he pinned the boy again. Ramsay slammed Rickon onto his back, grabbed the kicking legs and thrust inside again brutally. Screams tore from the shuddering, squirming boy and his little fists beat the ground bloody. The pets watched and they both trembled as if with palsy. Reek with horror and Damon with furious lust. Ramsay pressed down on the boy, letting those hands and dirty long nails claw him bloody. This made Ramsay hiss and fuck the boy so hard, that the little head struck the wall, almost knocking him out.  Unlucky for the boy, Ramsay paused and slapped lightly, until Rickon opened his eyes, screeching. Finally, Ramsay had enough of the fight and began to strangle Rickon, enough to terrify the boy. A momentary flurry of limbs that then went limp in this new-found fear.

In a soothing voice that Reek loved and Damon feared, Ramsay spoke to his little captive. _"Better, there, be good for me and I will let you breathe a little. There, see? I have gone still too. A little more air, if you can stay still."_ A deep whining sound began, a desperate little boy that is too wild or afraid to even speak. Damon and Reek were glad for that sound because that meant that Rickon was breaking. Each pet for different reasons did not feel they could take much more of this display. Once Rickon had stopped fighting, Ramsay moved amazingly fast for such a big man. Little Rickon seemed to be ripped from the earth as Ramsay knelt up, then forced the boy onto his hard cock. Rickon was facing Ramsay still and screamed full into his face. In pain and terror, he lunged forward, trying to bite Ramsay's face. A wild laugh then Ramsay did the same back, except he caught Rickon's delicate chin between those sharp teeth. Rickon's eyes bulged as Ramsay bit down, streams of blood that seemed to excite Ramsay even more.

He pulled the boy almost off his cock then slammed him back down again. At this point Rickon simply had no fight left and was like a rag doll in Ramsay's grip. Bounced up and down, faster and harder, the boy's fists were clutching Ramsay's shoulders. The little feet smacked on and off the ground and Rickon's wild hair covered his face. He screamed like any wild injured pup would and Ramsay was truly the predator, the ruthless animal devouring him. Reek was not sure when he started to cry or make little sounds of hysteria, but he knew it was the same time that Damon began to pant and growl deeper. By the time Ramsay came, both pets had been worked into a terrible state. They watched wide eyed as their Master stood up, and fucked the boy for a few more savage strokes. The body had gone utterly limp by now except for some twitching but the sounds. Ramsay was grunting and calling Rickon a good little come catcher, the boy gave the most guttural lost cry. That seemed to send Ramsay over the edge, slamming the small body down a last time so deeply and he roared out in brutal pleasure. Both pets could barely remain on their hands and knees, faces pale, sweating. One wanted to vomit and one wanted to attack.


	14. Damon Wins A Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon finally catches Reek.

After Ramsay climaxed, he sunk down with the boy clutched against his chest.  He laughed when he saw that Rickon had fainted then told his Boys to fetch the maester.  Turning to look at the pets, Ramsay grinned at the very obvious distress of his dog and mouse.  _"Poor things, I guess that was a bit much to watch.  You may both return to my room like obedient boys.  I will stay until the maester assures me that I will not lose my Stark pet.  He is way too wild to join my pets yet, but soon you will both have a new playmate.  Won't that be nice?"_ Both pets instantly nodded and Ramsay laughed again.  _"Go now, crawl to my room and wait for me, pets."_   Without a word, both Damon and Reek turned, crawling silently the long way to their Master's rooms.

Reek could crawl faster than he could walk these days, but even the crawl was slow.  Damon could take much larger distances than Reek and had more muscle still.  Yet tonight, Damon matched Reek's slower movements and they were moving together in tense silence to the chamber.  Damon reached up and opened the door, Reek tried to crawl in as fast as he could.  He already knew it was no use, tonight he would not move quick enough, he was too shaky and too frightened.  As soon as Damon shut the door, he gave a lunge forward, catching Reek's foot.  Smothering a screech, not daring to be loud, Reek tried to scrabbled forward, yanking at his foot.  With a low growl, Damon landed all of his weight on top of the mouse, nearly crushing the fragile creature.

For a time, Damon contented himself with the feeling of Reek squirming under him.  The sounds of desperation, squeaking in such fear, it made Damon want to tear Reek bloody with his teeth.  It took amazing restraint for Damon to remember that Ramsay would give a harsh punishment for hurting his Reek.  No, he cannot make the mouse bloody or hurt in away that Ramsay could see.  Yet all he could see now was that little wild bitch boy that his Master had fucked.  He could see and hear it all over again, in great detail.  Moaning and in such distress, Damon shuddered then started to rub his scars on Reek's backside.  It hurt against the breeches, but it also somehow felt good.  Unlike Reek, Damon found a gruesome pleasure in the pain Ramsay's cock inflicted, so the tender scars were no deterrent.

Damon leaned up to rip Reek's breeches down and off.  He pulled his own down and began to rub his scarred groin on Reek's little ass.  Growling with need, Damon rubbed himself on the little quivering mouse but he still had to be gentle.  This tormented him, infuriated him and he knew that Reek had to hurt for it to be better.  Leaning back, Damon forced three fingers inside of Reek's small ass and began to ram as if it were a cock.  Raping Reek the only way he could, Damon thrust his fingers in and out, leaning over to threaten his prey.  _"You will do what I fucking want or I will wait till Master leaves, then fuck you with a stick.  Then a bone I will steal at dinner and anything else I can find.  And if you ever dare tell, I will find a way to break as many bones as I can get away with.  One good push down the stairs should do it."_

Reek sobbed and squeaked out, _"Don't do those things to me, please.  I will do what you want, please, Damon. Please, don't hurt me."_   Keeping one hand in Reek's hair in case the mouse decided to run, Damon got off of him.  Dragging Reek's face into his crotch, Damon growled, _"Use your tongue and lick my scars, gentle, very gentle.  Make me feel good, whore, or I will make you scream into my fist while I use a candlestick on you."_ Trembling, Reek gave timid licks at Damon's swollen flesh, careful to try and please.  He noticed when Damon would keen deep in his throat and Reek made sure to send his tongue flicking over those spots.  Head thrown back, teeth gritted, Damon was in torment.  It felt like shocks of jagged pleasure, and it made the need deeper, the beast was rising but with no where to go.

With a short cry of rage and lust, Damon flung Reek onto his back, landing on him again.  This time Damon rubbed his scars against Reek's.  That was better, it hurt yes, but it felt so good to feel Reek's empty space again.  Felt good to hear Reek make those desperate sounds, Damon could almost imagine all the scars were Reek's.  Putting a hand between them, he rubbed at the shameful space between the mouse's legs, loving provoking squeaks of pain.  He then moved his hand down Reek's thigh and forced four fingers into Reek's ass.  Damon leaned down and forced a kiss on Reek.  That way he could use his fingers to hurt Reek enough to make him scream.  Reek gave little high pitched screams into the beast's mouth and squirmed the way Damon wanted.  Even better and this was making the pleasure ride higher.

Now Damon withdrew his fingers and went back to rubbing his scars against Reek's.  Faster and harder now, welcoming the pain as it just sent the pleasure so much sweeter and sharper.  _"Little bitch, I want you to sound as good as that little boy did tonight.  Cry for me, scream for me."_ Damon growled into Reek's mouth before rubbing violently on Reek, as if it were scars fucking scars.  Into his mouth, Reek screeched and cried, feeling as lost and as violated as any other rape.  Damon envisioned the little Stark bitch under him and that did it.  Shuddering, crying out into Reek's mouth, Damon climaxed, the pain and pleasure sent pure white into his vision. 

Later when Ramsay entered his room, he found his large pet asleep on the blanket.  Reek was awake however, under the bed.  He scuttled out upon his Master's entry and crawled to his boots, kissing frantically.  Ramsay was amused, thinking that his taking of Rickon was a tad too much for his fearful, timid Reek.  He gathered his pet into his arms and allowed Reek a good cuddle.  Trembling, the little mouse snuggled into Ramsay, grateful for his Master.  He was even more grateful that his Lord had been well sated by his new victim.  Reek's scars hurt so terribly that when Ramsay spooned Reek in the bed, then slung on hand over his groin, Reek almost cried.  That night, Damon did not stare at the mouse, no, the beast was deeply asleep.


	15. When Play Is Too Rough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay discovers that sometimes rough play has consequences. So do the three new pets.

The pets watched Ramsay prepare to leave the chamber, he seemed preoccupied, probably with Rickon Stark.  Both Damon and Reek knelt, silent and obedient until their Master left.  Until the footsteps faded.  This time Reek did not dive for under the bed, he believed Damon's threats and had no urge to feel objects inside of him.  He simply cowered, whimpering and waited.  Once Damon was certain that Ramsay was gone, he turned and there was the little mouse, too meek to flee.  This did not soothe Damon's brutality in any way, but actually flamed it.  With a growl he leaped and smashed the weak limbs into the ground.  He yanked on the brittle hair, ground his strong fingers into Reek's scars until the mouse let out a scream.  One large hand clamped down on Reek's mouth and the other became a fist.  To Reek's horror, that fist began to force its way inside of the pet.

Muffled screeching and Reek's hands scrabbled, breaking skin against the floor.  In pure terror and panic now, Reek did the unthinkable.  He bit at the large hand and bit hard.  Damon was shocked and jerked his hand back, cursing.  His fist however, that went further in, then out to push in again.  The mouse wailed softer and started to beg hysterically. _"Please, Damon, you'll rip me and I will bleed, Master will know! Stop, no more, please, don't, not like this, mercy!"  "You bit me, little bitch, you want to put your tiny teeth on me?  Let us see how you like it."_ The fist continued to stretch Reek and then came teeth, Damon bit the mouse on the head, right under the hair.  Hard enough for it to hurt but not leave bleeding marks.  After a minute, Damon did stop fisting Reek, afraid of causing noticeable damage.  There was a noticeable widening and a bit of blood, but there was all day for it to heal. 

Damon made Reek use his tongue again while he rubbed at the mouse's scars, groaning.  Then Damon started to lick Reek's scars, liking how Reek jumped at each stroke of his tongue.  The beast sucked hard to make Reek flinch and jerk about, then bit down almost enough to leave marks.  Reek stuck his own mangled hand into his mouth to stifle his cries.  Then luck struck, such luck for Reek, it put him in tears, such luck!  The sounds of someone approaching the door, it was not Ramsay, they knew his sounds, but someone.  This made Damon lurch up and shove hard at Reek, who flew under the bed.  The dog slunk over to his blanket and crouched there, breathing hard.  The door opened and the chamber maid entered, timidly.  She has been showing more often when certain that Ramsay was gone, to dust under the bed.  Her last beating from Ramsay was enough to convince her to enter the scary bedroom and do a proper cleaning.

Both pets stared at the girl, one growling and one whimpering, but both knew to never talk to or in anyway interact with a servant.  Not without Ramsay telling them to.  The girl tiptoed past the beast on his blanket, staring at her as if stalking prey.  She knew he would not attack, but the man scared her to the bone, almost as scary as Lord Ramsay himself.   Dropping to her knees, with her dusting rags, the girl peeked under the bed and encountered another set of eyes.  This one she was not scared of, though he chilled her with those eyes, so scared and clearly insane.  _"Get out, shoo, I must dust under here.  Go on now."_ The words were enough and Reek scurried out from his safe place.  Damon growled softly and watched as Reek dove under the desk.  It was not a good shelter, Damon could easily see and reach him.  Yet Reek knew that the beast would not dare come after him in front of the servant.  

The servant forgot about the pets as she dusted.  Damon and Reek stared at each other, Reek pressed as far back as he could go under the desk.  Trembling, Reek tried to think of what to do next.  He couldn't let Damon get ahold of him again, he just couldn't do it.  But if he made Damon angry, it would get worse.  But the mouse was pretty sure worse would happen regardless.  Whether he tried to obey Damon or not, it would get worse and of course, Master will find out.  What if he punishes Reek for this too?  Is it being bad and disloyal not to tell his Master?  But if he does, oh, he knows Damon will break every bone.  Reek knows the feeling of crushed and snapped bones.  It is so unfair, two predators and I am just to be a mouse.  Reek wept and trembled.  Dusty herself now, the girl came out from under the bed, sneezing.  She began to gather her items to leave and both pets tensed.

In a moment of pure adrenaline and courage, Reek burst out from under the desk.  He flew past the girl who jumped and shrieked at the flurry of limbs.  The movement set off the dog, with bared teeth, growling, slid at the mouse but missed.  Pressing against the wall for a minute, the girl watched as the larger man tried to reach under the bed.  After a minute of this, the dog slunk back to it's blanket and crouched there.  With a small gasp, the maid grabbed her items and fled out the door.  As she was locking it, she heard the sounds of a beast trying to attack a mouse.  Shivering, she ran down the stairs.

Reek cowered in the dark, the smell of dust was gone but that was the only good thing.  Damon was slinking around the bed, watching Reek, growling with such menace.  _"At supper, I will find the largest bone on the floor, chew the meat off and hide it.  In the morning when Master leaves, I am going to fuck you with it.  You hear me, Reek?  I will gag you so you cannot even beg.  I will gag you so I can hurt you bad enough that you won't be able to stop screaming.  Do you understand me, little bitch?"_ The mouse cried and hung his head down, defeated.  _"Please don't do that.  I..am sorry...I will come out from here.  Please don't use things on me."_ Reek whimpered and terrified, he inched forward.  Damon bared his teeth and put his arm outstretched to the tiny mouse.  _"Come here now and it won't be the meat bone from supper."_

The second that Reek was within reach, Damon yanked the creature out and threw him across the room.  Boneless, Reek hit the wall and slid to a crumpled mess, sobbing.  Damon had followed the mouse across the room and snarled with rage.  How dare the little bitch try and hide from him?  Defy him?  No, he won't use the meat bone, oh no, he promised.  Later, when Damon goes out with the hounds, he will find a good stick.  The thought of how Reek would react to that sent Damon into further frenzy.  _"It is alright, Reek, you want to run and bite, that is fine.  You are a mouse and mice do that.  Dogs like to chase mice, Reek.  We like to stalk, attack and hurt our prey."_   This scared Reek into a flurry of limbs again and Damon responded by throwing the mouse again.  Chasing after the crashing body, the beast was loud, panting and growling, lost to the game.  Reek saw the large dog rushing at him and gave a proper scream this time.

Ramsay was heading up the stairs when the maid came rushing past him.  He wondered at her pale face but he was still so put out by his visit to the captive, that he did not pay much attention.  The maester said the boy lost much blood and was heavily stitched up.  It would be a bit before he could play with his new little pet and Ramsay was displeased.  He hated being denied something he wanted.  He was trying to decide if he should take this frustration out on the two pets waiting for him, or take them on a nice hunt.  This latest maid, the one who ran past him, she never seemed to dust properly, perhaps she would serve better as prey?  As he went up the hallways towards his room, Ramsay heard thudding and crashing from his room.  Grinning, Ramsay thought the pets could use some more attention from him, if this is how rough the play was getting.  Of course, Ramsay knew poor Reek was the suffering one in the play.  It was enjoyable, really, to watch Reek so affectionate, so loving to his Master.  In fact, the worse the dog harassed the mouse, the more grateful Reek had become for his loving Lord.   Ramsay never thought Damon would dare truly hurt the mouse.  Till he heard Reek screaming, then Ramsay hurried to unlock the door.

Damon had Reek up in the air, the large man on his knees, pinning the mouse by the throat.  With a huge fist, the dog punched into the pet's stomach.  Reek was almost blue and urine streamed helplessly onto Damon, the carpet too.  One more fist to the gut and the pet just gagged silently, eyes rolling to the back of his head.  _"DAMON!"_   The word slammed through Damon like a shock and he dropped Reek to the ground.  Before the dog could even turn around, there was pain.  So much pain, he thought he might be Reek.     


	16. Paying the Price

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon has incited Ramsay's fury. Reek may be injured enough for his Master to truly worry. A maester's work is never done at the Boltons' residence.

Reek slowly returned to the world, through a grey hazy mist.  He heard terrible screams and tried to clamp his hands over his mouth to stifle them.  That is when he noticed that he was quiet already.  In fact his throat felt too swollen and his stomach hurt so badly, that Reek did not think he could make any sounds at all.  Reek's mouth and throat felt dry, coated in dried blood.  His body felt wet though, blood and urine from the look and smell.  A sob escaped the mouse, he had just had a bath a few days ago, too.  It was not often that Reek got to bathe, only when his Master felt it was truly needed.  Like for sneezing because of the dust on his body, or when guests or Roose Bolton came.  He had been so happy to get cleaned up and now he was filthy again.  Before he could get too wound up, that screaming was distracting, making Reek timidly look up.

The sight before Reek was terrifying and he began to tremble.  His Master was here and in a true rage, the kind that Reek never has provoked but Theon had.  But it was not Theon that Ramsay was beating, no it was Damon, the dog.  And dog he was, because right now it was Ramsay that was the beast and Reek, he was just a mouse.  Too timid, too meek to stand this and so inch by tiny inch, Reek pulled himself across the floor.  Trying to stay oh so silent, like a true mouse, trying to find safety from the predators.  Finally, Reek reached the safety of the bed and slid underneath.  Curling in on himself, the little mouse peeked from the dark to keep his eyes on Master.  It was a flurry of fists and boots for a long time, the cracking of ribs could be heard.  Ramsay stomped on Damon's hand, when the dog reached out in pleading and Reek flinched at the sound of small bones shattering.  The dog howled and Ramsay roared, while the mouse quivered and hid. 

Only when Damon was reduced to a bloody bruised and broken mass, did Ramsay pause, wiping the sweat from his brow.  Breathing heavily, Ramsay grimaced in pain, noticing he has broken a knuckle and two toes.  No matter, he will simply take this out on the bad dog as well.  Remembering Reek, Ramsay looked over to where Damon had dropped him.  There was only a drying puddle of blood and urine, so Ramsay turned away from the broken dog and knelt in front of his bed.  A small whimper was heard then the little mouse poked his head out to peek up at his Master.  _"Hiding from your Master?"_ Ramsay asked, teasingly, but Reek had been through too much and panicked.  Shaking his head wildly, trying to force words out of his mouth that could not come, Reek began to sob wildly.  _"Oh, poor little Reek, I am only teasing, you are in no trouble.  You are a good boy, I know you are.  Damon was a very bad dog and will be punished for hurting my favorite pet, you'll see.  Now come out so I can see how hurt you are."_ Ramsay spoke in that soothing tone and his pet calmed down, still trying to make words.  Reek still could not get words past his sore throat and worse, when he crawled out, he collapsed. 

 _"Can you speak, pet?"_   Ramsay gathered his Reek in his arms and pushed all the hair out of the terrified face.  Reek tried and again, then finally croaked a few words.  _"I wet the rug.  Filthy Reek, please, sorry, i can clean it, Master."_ Ramsay shook his head, and began inspecting his pet for injuries not caused by his own hand.  _"No, it is not your fault, it is Damon's.  He will clean that rug himself.  I will give you another bath, my sweet mouse, once I am sure you do not need the maester.  Seems the poor man will be kept busy by my pets this week.  As much as I wish for my bad dog to suffer, I will have to let the maester treat him.  Otherwise how can my dog ever learn to obey and serve me correctly?"_ Reek said nothing but a meek thank you, knowing that his Master was more talking to himself than Reek.  After a minute Ramsay looked back into his pet's eyes.  "Now be truthful.  Where did Damon wound you?"  Out of the corner of his eye, the mouse saw Damon twitching and one bloody eye watched him.  Reek trembled and knew he had to tell Ramsay some of it, in order to hide the worst parts.  If he told his Master about what Damon did to the scars, to his ass or the worst?  If he told Ramsay that Damon used him to climax, oh, the revenge is not worth thinking of.  No, he would tell the smaller bits and pay the smaller price for it.  A stick or bone was better than a beating like Damon was receiving, because Damon would maybe not stop.

Cringing into his Master's chest, Reek started sobbing again, unable to help it.  Ramsay pulled his pet against him and kissed the little head.  _"Hush, I have you, I am here, Reek.  The bad dog cannot hurt you now, I will not let him.  Tell me what he has done to hurt you, little one."_ In a very tiny voice, a squeak really, Reek spoke into his Master's chest, snuggled in as if he would burrow through him.  _"He bit my head.  Chased me.  Threw me and punched me.  Squeezed my throat."_ Nodding, Ramsay gently moved Reek's hair and was relieved to find only faint bite marks on the fragile skin.  _"I do not think you need the maester.  But if you feel very badly, you can see him.  Do you need to visit the maester, Reek?"_ Looking up at his Lord, so moved by the generosity of such a thing, Reek responded gratefully.  _"Thank you Master, I am fine.  I just want to be with you, please."_ Ramsay smiled and hugged his pet, glaring over at Damon.  Catching the look, the large dog cringed and whined.

 _"Little Reek, you may lay on the soft bed while I deal with our bad doggie.  Go on now."_   Ramsay watched as Reek struggled to stand, then took one shaky step and collapsed again.  With some concern, Ramsay lifted up Reek and carried the apologizing pet to the door.  Ramsay easily shifted his pet's weight and opened the door, hollering for assistance.  The same terrified girl came running and turned pale at the sight of Ramsay holding the half fainting Reek.   _"Tell the maester I have need of him right away.  Run."_   Shivering, the girl ran as if being hunted.  Ramsay shut the door again and carried his delicate pet to the bed.  Laying Reek down gently, Ramsay covered him with blankets and kissed the gaunt face.  His little pet tried to kiss his Master back and whimpered as he was not quick enough.  _"Hush, I want you to just rest and stay still.  No more speaking or moving, Reek.  Will you be a good mouse for me?  Stay still until the maester comes to see you?"_ Reek let the nice voice, the kind Master's voice wash over him, calming him.  Nodding, Reek went very still and quiet.  _"I give you permission to shut your eyes now, pet.  You do not have to watch me right now, you can rest your eyes, too."_ Leaning over, Ramsay kissed each of the big eyes so they would close. 

Ramsay walked away from the bed, looking back to see if his mouse was obeying.  Of course his Reek obeyed, his eyes shut, still and silent.  As Ramsay walked, Damon kept his eyes on him though, even the swollen eye was opened to a bloody slit.  Whining, groveling and trembling, the dog was showing true submission, on his belly.  This was better but not enough yet, Ramsay would make sure that his beast never dared to injure a pet this badly again.  Clearly, it took more to tame this dog but Ramsay would be patient, after all, Theon was twice as stubborn.  Not as vicious though, that was the difference.  Luckily, Ramsay was plenty vicious himself, as his dog was learning.  A slow learner after all, Ramsay seemed to surrounded by them.  No matter, Ramsay was too worried about his little Reek to properly punish Damon further.  So he sat in his favorite chair and spoke with a mean edge to his bad, very bad dog.  _"Damon, I don't care if every bone in your body is broken.  You will clean that mess on my rug this moment.  Go find the maid for a bucket, soap and water.  For every extra minute you are gone, after the first five minutes, I will take a piece of skin.  You had better crawl very fast."_


	17. Fixing Broken Pets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon must complete tasks in spite of extreme injuries or face worse punishment. The maester must treat both pets. Ramsay gives Reek a unique mercy.

How cruel to have just lasted through the terrible agonizing pain of castration, then drag broken, smashed bones on concrete stairs?  Tears of pain flowed down the swollen, bloody face and moans came from the mouth, bubbling blood and vomit.  Damon's left hand was swollen black and could bear no weight.  His knee was bursting, one hip moved oddly and he was sure his jaw was broken.  The dog dragged himself with one hand and one leg, then just slid down the stairs.  Many stared at him, but no one got close enough to Damon, as if they knew he would strike out.  The maid saw the bloody dog, grotesque in his broken form and she screamed.  He tried so hard to force words out of his misshapen mouth. _"Lord Ramsay..bucket, water, soap."_ It took two tries before the frightened girl made out what he wanted, then she rushed for the items.  Damon knew he could not carry it back upstairs.  A busted hand would not allow it and Damon's jaw could not bear the weight of a bucket strap.  _"Carry it for me"_ Two tries before the maid understood and then she flew off with the items.

Sobbing, Damon dragged himself back, it took so long, he knew at least a whole arm would be skinned.  The pain was so bad, that twice Damon had to stop and force himself not to pass out.  By the time the dog made it into Ramsay's room, the maid had dropped off the items and fled.  The maester was standing over Reek and icy panic suddenly flooded Damon.  What if the maester noticed new swelling or injury to Reek's scars?  Did he bite hard enough to leave marks?  What if the old man questions Ramsay about it?  What if Ramsay noticed any difference in Reek's groin or ass?  Reek was too intimidated by Damon to tell about those things, but if Ramsay asked?  Reek would never lie to his Master, regardless of the consequences. Ramsay looked over at Damon and said coldly, _"It took you a very long time, bad dog.  Also, you had the maid bring the items instead of carrying them yourself?  Lazy dog as well as bad, it seems."_ Cringing down low, Damon tried to speak, to say he was sorry.  Ramsay pointed towards the bucket.  _"Stop speaking and clean that mess on my rug! Move!"_   Flinching from the sharp angry voice, Damon hurried to clean.

The maester as usual made no real note of Reek's private areas, there was nothing infected and nothing needing stitches.  He was quite used to seeing Reek's more personal injuries and was used to all sorts of damage caused by Ramsay.  So he noticed nothing alarming there.  More concerning was the swollen throat that Reek could barely breathe through.  Also concerning, was the deepness of the bruising to his stomach.  A poultice for Reek's throat and ice on the stomach, the maester could only hope there was no internal injuries.  Knowing better, knowing Ramsay well, the maester did not offer any milk of the poppy.  So the old man was startled when Ramsay asked for some.  _"My Lord?  You wish for me to offer you milk of the poppy?"_   Laughing at the confused maester, Ramsay said, "Not for me, for my little Reek.  He should not suffer further pain from my bad dog's attack."  Nodding, the maester gave the drops to the little mouse.  Now the maester understood, the pet could have pain relief because this pain was not caused by Ramsay.  The pet started to cry and thanked Ramsay over and over for the amazing gift. 

By the time the maester had finished treating Reek and giving instructions for further care, Damon had almost finished cleaning the mess.  It was not a very thorough job, as Damon had only one hand, that one injured as well.  Grimacing, Ramsay looked at the botched cleaning and then at Damon.  _"Poor work, dog.  We will discuss that later,too.  For now, you will come here and let the maester examine you.  I want this bad dog fixed enough so that he will be able to serve me.  Nothing more, nothing less."_ The maester nodded and approached the large bloody man, who growled out of fear and pain.  The second Ramsay stepped forward, Damon huddled low and whined, shaking.  _"You do not want to be a bad dog right now.  I want you to be very docile and nice for the maester, or I will let your bones reform as they will.  All sorts of amusing shapes and new pains then."_ Damon tried to slink forward, on his belly, to show he will be good.  He did not want twisted limbs, no, he would behave _.  "Much better, Damon.  Go ahead, and do not worry about causing him pain.  He needs the lesson."_

The pain was tremendous, no matter how he screamed, it was relentless.  At a few points, Ramsay had to help the Maester, the pain was too great and Damon could not stay still.  A dislocated hip, knee, shoulder and jaw all had to be snapped back into place.  His entire left hand, all the bones had to be straightened and tight binding around broken ribs.  All the deep contusions would heal slowly and painfully in time.  Offhandedly, Ramsay asked the maester another question.  _"I plan to flay this bad dog, do I need to wait?"_ Again, the maester was used to these types of questions and simply answered, _"Not with this big one.  If it were the small one I would say no, but this one is better built, better fed.  He can take it as long as it is not much skin.  Too much and he would be too weak if an infection took hold."  "Hear that, Damon?  What incredible luck for you!  I was thinking of flaying most of your back, but the maester feels it would be risky.  So I will settle for a toe._ It is more than you deserve, of course."  Damon could do no more than groan, weeping. 

After the maester left, Ramsay produced his knife and climbed over Damon's legs.  All the dog could see was his Master's broad back and he felt a large hand clamp onto his foot.  _"You will stay still, do you understand?  You can scream and beg all you would like, but if you move just once, I am going to flay two toes instead."_ Sobbing, Damon promised to stay still.  As hard as it was, Damon never moved, but he screamed, oh, he hollered to the heavens.  It was forever, an eternity of white hot pain, it even overshadowed the broken bones and Damon begged, swore, promised to never, ever again hurt Reek.  He told Ramsay that he would be good, would behave, be a good dog, anything, please, just stop.  When Ramsay finished, Damon felt grateful, grateful it was over and babbled this to his Master.  Ramsay cleaned his blade and put it away before giving Damon his attention again.  He sat down next to his weeping, now docile dog and ran a hand along the swollen jaw.  Damon let out a cry of pain and it made his Master smirk.  _"I do not like you hurting my little Reek like that.  It will never happen again.  Because if it does, I will break your arms and leg, reform them so you can never chase him again."_ Shuddering, Damon nodded and managed to get out, _"Never again, Master.  Never.  I won't, please."_

 


	18. A Different Method

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay finishes Damon's punishment in a unique way. Damon learns more about how it may feel to be Reek.

Damon did not look at Reek, pretended that the mouse did not exist.  He laid on his blanket, in a world of pain, unless Master wished for him, then regardless of pain, the dog would drag himself.  The level of submission he showed his Master made him sick with fear.  I will not become like Reek.  I cannot become that, but I will give this bastard anything to stop more pain.  But I need to remember that it is an act, not the truth.  Master is not really kind, I will not love him, I won't trick myself like Reek did.  So many games Ramsay has played on Damon now and wins all of them.  I cannot live in terror, become weakened, until I start hiding under the bed too.  Just give the Lord what he wants and remember it is an act only.  Every time Ramsay talks it is a lie designed to hurt.  He told Damon to be a dog, a beast, so he did, he gave himself over to it and look what has happened.

After that beating and flaying, while Reek slumbered painless, in his Master's bed, Ramsay made Damon use his one good hand to stroke his cock.  Ramsay spoke to Damon as he thrust into the large hand.  "I think you are as dimwitted as my little Reek.  A slow learner and you had misunderstood me.  When I said you were my dog, when I told you that you were my beast, you did not understand.  Of course, I expected you to torment my Reek, after all, as a dog you would want to chase after a mouse.  Dominate, scare and hunt.  The thought of it does turn me on, I admit it.  So I left you both here to play your games, I trusted that you would only threaten not actually injure my mouse.  Reek is mine, as you are, Damon.  You will not ever touch anything that is mine without permission.  Ever.  I want you to be the brutal dog you are, but for your Master, you will be a good, docile pet.  Reek will always be my little mouse. He will always be special to me, therefore it should be important to you, that he stays well.  Because if he is unable to please me, I will be very angry.  I was very angry tonight, wasn't I?"  Whimpering, Damon nodded, still stroking his Lord. 

Ramsay ran a large hand down Damon's battered body, producing a moan from the dog.  Smiling, Ramsay began to rub the shameful scars between Damon's legs.  "Let us find out what noises you make when I touch your scars..the same way I do to Reek.  He is so much more delicate in some ways, but has more endurance for agony, so I touch him differently than you.  So let us see how you look and sound as I pretend you are Reek."  As Damon's eyes grew large with horror, Ramsay gave such a sadistic grin, having known Damon's fears so well.  Ramsay was right, when he touched Damon's scars, he was always very rough.  Biting hard, rubbing harshly, pinching and digging sharp nails into the most swollen parts.  This touch was different but somehow more awful, more shameful and possessive somehow. 

The large hand covered as much tender scarring as possible, then lay there for a moment.  Heavy, warm and gentle, yet all consuming, marking ownership.  "Keep stroking me, dog." Ramsay prompted as Damon had froze in terror and misery.  Ramsay waited until Damon had found the rhythm he wanted, before moving his hand.  Damon writhed, sobbing as his Master showed a new torment on the scars.  As if it were the hand of a lover, the fingers traced every scar, more prominent scars were palmed and slowly rubbed.  Then fingernails traced the scars, by increments the nails began to scratch the flesh, unbearable and slow.  By now, Damon was fully weeping and pleading for Ramsay to stop.  "But dog, you want Master's affection, don't you?  You broke Reek and you will have to replace him tonight."  

Ramsay was thrusting himself faster into the dog's hand, delighting to the misery.  He squeezed inch by inch until he had most of the scars in a grip of steel and listened to Damon screech.  Chuckling, he let go and began to softly rub at the scars and used the same soothing tone he would have on Reek.  "There, there, hush now, I know it hurts, but you are taking it like a very good boy.  I can see how scared you are, poor thing, it is alright, little coward, I am here to care for you."  The words were as tormenting as the hand and Damon felt like a mouse, not a beast.  He was very scared and ashamed.  He was.  The very worst part was that as terrible as the pain and waiting for pain was, it was still causing small frissons of pleasure.  This was something he tried to hide but could not.

"Good boy, Damon.  I know you are frightened I will be mad, but I am not.  It pleases me that you can still feel lust, because it thrills me to know I cause it.  That even in the worst of agony, I can make you twitch like a needy whore.  Of course, it is a pleasure you shall not finish, no, even if you could, you have been so bad.  Perhaps someday if you are deserving, we will discover if you can come still."  Sobbing, writhing in spite of the fire it caused to his hip, Damon was pleading, babbling, bringing his Master closer to what he will be denied.  When Ramsay came,  he did it across his suffering dog's face, as his hand covered over the pulsing scars.  As Ramsay did up his breeches, he heard Damon whisper something.  "A little louder, dog."  "Please, I will be a good dog, Master.  Please don't make me into a mouse, I will be a good dog."  


	19. A New Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reek gets further kindness from his Master. Ramsay fetches Rickon Stark from the maester to begin his training.

Reek meekly hunched down in the hot water, so grateful to his Master for letting him bathe.  Ramsay even washed his mouse himself, even making sure Reek's hair was clean and brushed.  _"There now, all better.  No more baths until you get all dusty or filthy again.  I do not want you to become spoiled, little Reek."_ With a little whimper, Reek tried to cuddle more into his Master, who was holding the pet in his lap, still brushing snarls out.  _"I am very grateful, Master.  I know that I am not deserving, not worthy of your kindness.  I love you and just want to be your mouse.  Your Reek."_ Putting the brush down, Ramsay kissed his Reek, biting at the lips until they bled.  His pet leaned into his Master and timidly used his tongue the way he was taught.  

The mouse was so grateful, his Lord has been very kind these past few days.  Damon was still very hurt and did not move much.  He also has not looked or growled at Reek once.  This was a welcome change, but one that Reek knew would end, soon as Damon felt better, let his lesson fade.  So Reek enjoyed the time while he could and tried to show his Master how much he cared for him.  When Ramsay had Reek riding his cock right there in the chair, it hurt and Reek was still grateful.  He made all the little squeaks of pain, the tiny screams when his Master became more brutal.  He timidly put his little hands on Master's chest and never looked away from his Lord's eyes.  Reek let all his pain, fear and submission leak from his eyes and mouth.  This always made Ramsay more excited, more apt to hurt Reek, but it made Reek grateful to please.  Displeasing Master would hurt worse than anything, so Reek was grateful to hurt just enough to make his Master happy.  When Ramsay threw his head back and uttered a guttural cry of pleasure, as Reek's sore insides filled with come, he was grateful.

Crawling at his Lord's side, Reek went to the Maester's rooms.  It was not to treat him, no, Reek was much better, even Damon was slinking around more.  No, this was to see if Rickon Stark was well enough for Ramsay to play with him again.  In the corner of a side room, was a small cage that contained a stained blanket and a feral child.  Baring teeth and growling, the boy crouched as far back as he could.  Reek could empathize with that, as he pressed himself further against his master's leg.  Smirking, Ramsay leaned down and gave Reek a little rub on his head.  _"Are you that scared, little mouse?  Such a coward, it is just a little boy, Reek.  Don't worry, I will protect you from him."_ Reek was grateful that Ramsay's voice was sarcastic but not angry.  Most times Ramsay wanted his mouse to be very timid and scared, but on occasion, it has frustrated him.  Right now, his Master's voice was filled with a dark interest in Rickon, so Reek remained silent.

The maester told Ramsay that the boy was much improved, however if Ramsay wished to play as he did before, he would need something.  The maester handed Ramsay a small jar full of fluid, saying it would keep the boy from ripping so much.  Ramsay nodded and handed the jar down to Reek, who timidly took it, careful not to let clumsy hands drop it.  _"He is quite wild, My Lord.  Every time I needed to examine or treat him, I had to have men hold him.  When the maids would try to feed or water him, he bit them, clawed at them.  I am not sure if he can speak, though a few times, I thought I heard words."_ Ramsay walked over to the cage and opened it.  Stepping back slightly, laughing at the Maester and Reek who both jumped backwards, Ramsay simply waited.  After a few seconds, Rickon rushed out of the cage, with one quick movement, Ramsay had the boy by the long hair.

Rickon screeched and turned into a ball of fury.  Ramsay ignored this and lifted the boy off his feet by his hair.  Dangling the boy while he screamed, till he stopped fighting.  Then Ramsay let the boy's feet touch the floor and began to walk fast, dragging the boy by his hair.  Several times on their way to Ramsay's room, did Ramsay have to stop and lift Rickon by his hair.  Reek was busy concentrating on crawling and not dropping the glass jar, but he felt tears come to his eyes at the sight of Rickon.  Won't he stop fighting?  Why doesn't he give in?  He is so little and Master is so very big.  Does he not remember what Ramsay has already done?  Doesn't the boy know how bad it could get if he keeps fighting?  Ramsay threw the little one into his room, causing Damon to lurch up painfully, startled at the sudden flying child. 

Ramsay shut and locked the door after his little Reek finally made it in.  He directed Reek to put the jar on the desk, as he leaned against his door, smiling.  Ramsay has waited a long time to have Rickon with him again and he will not rush it.  It is more than just wanting to fuck the boy, he has never trained someone so feral, wild before.  With calculating eyes, Ramsay watched the little Wildling try and decide where to go, if he should hide or attack.  The boy ran around the room, nearly climbing walls, diving under the desk, then he skittered under the bed.  Laughing, Ramsay looked at Reek.  _"Oh, no, mouse!  Looks like someone else took your hiding place."_ Reek gave a little whine and clutched at his master's leg, scared and unsure what to do. _"Well, I cannot fit under there and we know Damon cannot.  So we will give Rickon a little time to calm down, then if he does not come out, you will have to get him, Reek."_ Squeaking in fear but nodding, Reek tried to figure out exactly how he was supposed to do that.


	20. Bait and Catch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reek must somehow coax Rickon out from under the bed. He has already incited his Master's wrath and dare not fail. Rickon is given a reason to come out of hiding.

Ramsay has some messages to read and respond to, so he let Rickon stay under the bed as he worked.  Damon was laying under his Master's feet, where he was told to go.  Reek was against his Lord's leg, with his head resting on Ramsay's knee.   The mouse was facing the dog, but Damon was watching the bed, hoping for a glimpse of the boy.  No sound or movement ever came from under the dark shelter, so eventually, Damon turned his head.  There was Reek, pressed against the Master, huge scared eyes watching Damon.  A silent baring of teeth let Reek know that the dog was healing faster than the mouse had hoped he would.  Shivering, Reek wrapped his arms and legs around Ramsay, as if his leg were a tree.  Ramsay played with Reek's hair for a second, muttering, _"Little mouse, the dog won't hurt you, remember I told you that?  Now stop climbing me and let me concentrate on these damned messages."_ Hearing the slight irritation in his Master's voice, Reek whispered a heartfelt apology and moved off his Lord's leg.  Timidly, he stayed just inches from his Master, head down, tears falling.

Ramsay decided they would have dinner in the room, so he would be here if Rickon came out.  Damon was afforded the rare privilege of kneeling next to Reek and being hand fed by his Master.  Usually he had to fight the hounds for scraps while envying Reek receiving special attention.  Now he knew why Reek was so thin, only tiny morsels and Damon was still quite hungry when Ramsay stopped offering the pets food.  Damon decided he would be happy to go back to the hall and eat with the dogs again.  After allowing each pet a few sips of wine, Ramsay spoke to Reek. _"It is time for you to get Rickon, little mouse.  Bring me my new pet, Reek."_ Nodding, Reek began to crawl towards the bed, having no idea how he was to make the boy come out.  He was wild and even though he was a child, he could hurt a mouse easily.  Horrified at his own behavior, Reek dared to look back and say, _"Please.."_

The reaction was chilling and Reek flinched, squeaking in terror.  Icy eyes, flaying eyes looked at Reek and Ramsay's face was all hard, carved lines, pale in anger.  _"Pathetic little coward that you are, you will always obey my orders, no matter how scared you are.  Do not dare beg me for any mercy, Reek.  I will have anything but mercy to answer you with.  Go. Get. Him. Now."_ The tone flayed Reek's nerves and he nodded, then crawled quickly under the bed.  Too quickly for the Wildling and the boy bared his teeth, scurrying further from the intruder.  Reek went very still and tried to control his panic, his breathing.  How could he have been so ungrateful, so stupid to have angered Ramsay?  When his Master had been so kind to him?  Even if he finds a way to make this boy come out from under the bed, Ramsay will make Reek hurt for his defiance.  These thoughts were making him cry and that was not helping his fear any. 

Focus on obeying Master.  Focus on being good and getting Rickon to leave this hiding place.  Reek wanted to hide in here with Rickon. Maybe until they both turned to dust but Reek had no time for wishing foolish thinking.  He looked up at the boy, who was still now and watching Reek with narrowed eyes.  With a squeak, Reek said to the boy, _"You need to come out now.  Master wants to see you."_ Another baring of teeth with a growl and a quick head shake.  Reek was relieved to note that Rickon could understand him.  However, this boy had no fear of Reek and could smell that this creature was prey, not predator.  He had no reason to do as Reek asked.  In frustration, desperation, Reek tried to reach towards the boy, with a shaking hand, pleading.  _"Please, take my hand and I will come out with you.  We can go see Master together."_ Rickon darted forward and bit Reek's hand, not very hard, more of a warning.

With a small cry, Reek pulled his hand back and cradled it against his chest.  It was nothing compared to some of the bites Ramsay gives him, but Reek's hands were tender at the best of times.  Those teeth had felt like tiny needles and Reek skittered back a bit from the snarling boy.  He needed to think, think this through because failure was never an option.  His mind hurt because Reek rarely thought for himself, Ramsay wanted, demanded that he only needed to obey.  How unfair that know he must think again when he cannot do so with any ease.  Then a sound, a growling not from Rickon's throat but his stomach.  Of course, the boy has not eaten since early morning when he was with the maester.  He must be starving, smelling dinner must have been hell on the boy.  Reek backed away from Rickon then turned and stuck only his head out.

Ramsay was now sitting on the floor, with Damon half in his lap, scratching under the dog's chin. _"Master?"_ he squeaked.  _"What, Reek?"_ Came the icy voice with a warning in it.  Swallowing in fear, Reek managed to ask quickly, but very meekly, _"May I please try something, to make him come out?"  "Try something...very well, what is it you want to try?"_ Ramsay's voice was less sharp now, but it was still not kind, and Reek knew to tread very carefully. _"Master, may I have a piece of food?  He is very hungry and he may come closer for food...please?"_ By the time Reek finished speaking, he was terrified that his idea was stupid and Master would be so angry.  Reek nearly cried in relief when Ramsay nodded and simply said, _"Clever little mouse, clever indeed."_ Ramsay reached up to the table, and pulled down the plate of leftover meat.  He tossed a rather large piece of meat to Reek.  _"Thank you Master."_ Squeaked the clever mouse as he prayed this would work then scurried back under the bed, with the food.

Reek kept his distance this time, but he held his hand out enough to let Rickon smell and see the meat.  Drool began almost instantly, and the boy whined.  _"I will give you the meat, but only if you come closer.  I swear I will give it to you if you will come just out from under the bed, even a little."_ Reek offered in a trembling but sincere voice.  He really meant it, after all, who knows when Ramsay will let the boy eat again? So just in case, Reek would make sure he could at least offer this one kindness.  Rickon stared at him for a bit, sniffing and drooling, then tried to swipe the meat.  Reek was expecting that, and skittered back more.  Next the boy inched forward then tried to bite at Reek's hand.  Again, Reek managed to move and was now almost out from under the bed _.  "If you want to eat this, you will have to come out.  Even if only a little bit."_ Hoping beyond hope that this works, the mouse comes out from under the bed and he puts the meat on the ground.  

Reek then huddled low, waiting, watching the boy decide.  Hunger won out and Rickon came out in fits and starts, keeping his eyes on the two predators on the floor.  He growled and bared his teeth, then grabbed the meat with his teeth.  However, turning to dive back under the bed, there was Reek, whom Rickon had forgotten about.  A mouse was not a true deterrent of course, Rickon could easily go around or even through the fragile pet.  Yet the shock of him being there was just enough to halt him for a second.  In that second, another piece of meat suddenly appeared near Rickon.  Panting, drooling, he found himself wanting that piece too.  Rickon was frantically chewing the first piece of meat he snatched, now he grabbed for the next one.  Ramsay spoke then, his voice, soft and calm.  _"If you can stay out here then I will give you more food.  Would you like some more food?"_

Rickon nodded and tears made streaks down his dirty face.  He still wore the travel dirt he showed up with, as the maester could not get close enough to bathe him.  The dirty child was tired, scared and hungry. Feral or not, he was young and believes that the scary man might let him eat, not hurt him.   Ramsay placed the plate of scraps a foot away from him and Damon.  _"Here you are then.  I will not hurt you while you eat.  You may eat the rest of this food."_ Ramsay continued to pet the large dog and watched to see what Rickon would do.  After a few hesitant starts, the boy crawled forward, keeping his on the beasts.  Carefully, he approached the plate, ready to bolt if one of the large men moved.  When Ramsay did nothing more than pet Damon's hair and Damon did nothing more than stare, Rickon began to eat.  He ate fast, stuffing as much as he could into his face, nearly choking to swallow the food.  The whole time, Rickon kept watch, but no one spoke or moved.

Only after the plate was clean and Rickon bolted, planning to knock Reek over and get back to safe ground, did Ramsay move.  Throwing Damon out of his lap, Ramsay was just fast enough that he caught the boy by an ankle.  Screaming, the boy tried to kick Ramsay away, but it took only seconds for Ramsay to pin the boy down.  _"Enough now.  No fighting.  You may fight later but not right now.  Be still.  I am not hurting you right now, no reason for you to fight me.  Hush, be still and calm.  I will let you back up when you promise to be still and quiet.  You nod when you are ready to do that."_   Ramsay's voice was slow and clear, but firm.  Not angry or threatening, almost soothing, but not kind.  As if Ramsay knew that Rickon would not understand or be soothed by a nice voice.  He would see that as a deception, it has no place in the world he has just come from.   

Rickon squirmed uselessly for a bit before giving in.  Sweating with exertion, his face pale with fear and fatigue, the boy whined and nodded.  _"You are ready now to behave?  Good.  I will let you up, and you will not try to run.  If you do, I will be angry and hurt you.  Do you understand me, little one?"_ Nodding again, the boy was limp underneath Ramsay, the boy knew he was in the clutches of a much larger predator.  He dare not offer chase now, not this close to danger.  Ramsay slowly sat up, ready to grab Rickon if he ran or attacked.  The boy had had enough however, and simply sat up, watching Ramsay nervously.  _"Good boy, now stay still and calm, I have something else for you.  It will not hurt you, so do not panic."_ Slowly Ramsay reached into his belt and pulled out a freshly made leather collar. Rickon growled softly and became very tense, but he stayed still, narrowing his eyes at the leather.

 _"See?  It is a collar for you.  Just like Reek and Damon have on.  All my pets wear a nice collar, to remind everyone that I am your Master.  I need you to stay still while I put this on your neck.  It won't hurt.  I will not do anything but put the collar on you, as long as you stay still.  Will you do that for me?  Or will I need to have my dog hold you?  You do not need my dog to help me, do you?"_ Crying now, Rickon shook his head, a collar would not hurt, the scary man has kept his word so far.  He won't hurt Rickon if he puts on the collar.  The dog was big and mean looking, almost as terrifying as this man..Master, he says.  Rickon did not want a Master, did not want a collar but most of all, he did not want the pain.  Not the terrible pain of that first nightmarish visit with these three horrors.  Rickon would do anything to avoid that.  So when Ramsay came closer, very close and put the collar on Rickon, he stayed still.  He did not provoke the beast.

 _"There, look how nice that is on you.  Damon, Reek, doesn't the collar look perfect on my new pet?"_ Both pets nodded and muttered agreement.  _"You are doing very well, Rickon, but I have one more thing.  It will not hurt, just stay still, such a good boy you are being.  I knew you could behave."_ Ramsay kept up the calm words, as he moved to pick up a long chain that was attached to the wall.  Rickon was concentrated on the pattern of words, feeling tired and defeated, wanting nothing more than to sleep.  The sound of a chain made him focus on what Ramsay's intent was and the boy panicked.  He began to inch backwards on his hands and knees while whining, shaking his head wildly.  Too afraid to try and run but he did not want to be chained, no, too helpless then.  Ramsay stopped moving for a moment and spoke.  _"No.  I have not hurt you and I told you that this will not hurt either.  But if you want to resist me, then I can make things hurt.  Can you stay still or should I get my dog?  Then we will both hurt you.  Will you be good?"_

 


	21. A Softer Method

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay uses non painful methods to tame the Wildling.

The boy looked small and lost as he nodded again, the effort of not trying to back up, making his whole body shake. _"Stay calm, I am going to attach the chain to your collar.  Be good for me, little one."_   Ramsay moved slow and let Rickon see that he was not intending to cause any harm.  Even though the boy whimpered, he let Ramsay attach the chain.  _"All done.  See, it is done and you are not hurt.  Look how long the chain is, you will still be able to move around the whole room.  That is not so bad, is it?  Since you were very good for me, I will let you have some water.  Are you thirsty?  Would you like to drink some water, pet?"_   Rickon nodded and Ramsay put a small bowl of water on the floor in front of the sitting boy.  When the boy reached for the bowl, Ramsay issued a sharp _"No.  You are a pet, remember?  A pet goes on hands and knees, then uses his mouth only to drink.  If you want that water, you must drink it like my good pet."_

The boy went down on all fours and drank the water thirstily.  _"Do you feel better now?  You are not hungry or thirsty anymore?"_   Rickon shook his head and looked briefly, longingly at the dark under the bed.  _"Later, you may go back under there if you are good.  I will let that be your sleeping place, your place to go when I am not needing you for anything.  Right now, I want you to come here to me, crawl to your Master.  I just want you to come closer, you can do that, right?"_ Ramsay had gone back to sitting against the wall, next to Damon, who was crouched down, silent.  Rickon gave an uneasy look at Damon and Ramsay then begin to whine nervously.  _"I will not let my dog hurt you, if you are being good.  Being good means doing what I tell you to do.  So crawl closer to me or I will not think you are behaving."_ He wanted no part of getting closer.  Rickon just knew the Master was going to hurt him soon, but he sensed that worse could happen if he was not good.   

He could not imagine what was worse than what happened that first night, but somehow Rickon knew this man was capable of worse.  Unable to stop whimpering or trembling, Rickon inched forward.  He moved very slow but his fear was terrible and Ramsay knew how close to hysterics the boy was.  Ramsay stayed very still and said nothing, allowing the boy to move at his own pace.  When Rickon was in front of the frightening Master, fully shaking in such terror, he waited for the pain he knew must come now.  Instead, Ramsay spoke, now his voice was a bit kinder, more soothing and Rickon was scared enough now to need that voice. _"Shh, very good, I am pleased.  You did well, and I will not hurt you.  Not right now.  You are learning very fast, it is nice to have a quick learning pet for once."_ Both Reek and Damon flinched at that, to Ramsay's satisfaction.

 _"Rickon, do you remember how to speak?"_ The boy had to think through his fear, but he did so and nodded.  _"Will you speak for me now?  I want to hear your voice."_ It took two tries before a half whine, half growl became words.  _"Speak.  No one to talk.  So no speaking."_   The effort it took just to get that much out made the boy go pale.  _"Good, very good.  I know that was hard for you.  I want to hear you speak more, you will learn the words I want to hear.  For now, just one more word and I will let you rest.  Say who I am."_ With effort, Rickon managed it.  _"Master."_ Nodding, Ramsay smiled at the boy, pleased.  _"Good boy.  I will let you go back under the bed now and you can sleep.  But when I call for you to come out, you will come out right away.  Understand?"_ Desperate to go hide, the boy nodded eagerly.  _"Use the new word.  When I say understand you should say, Yes Master."_   Another painful croak. _"Yes Master."  "Better, now you may go under the bed."_

They all watched as Rickon crawled as fast as he could back under the bed, with a whimper of relief.  Ramsay had a very sadistic smile on his face, that made both pets shiver, watching him.  _"He will learn, he will not be wild much longer, pets.  We shall have so much fun with my new little toy, won't we?"_ Damon and Reek nodded, crawling closer to their Master.  They knew by letting the little one go without being hurt or violated will mean Ramsay will not be satisfied with just one victim tonight.  Since each of them have displeased Ramsay recently, they both knew not to wait for a command.  They knew to offer themselves up to whatever savage pain Master wished for them.  Ramsay angry was too scary for either of them to contemplate and so they willingly went to be hurt.     

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone have an idea for a nickname or animal match for our little Wildling?


	22. Catch and Release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three pets in one room gets crowded, so Ramsay takes them outside for some air. Damon and Reek are given a lesson by Ramsay in correct play. Damon learns restraint. Reek learns to be a little braver. Rickon gets a nickname.

Ramsay came back into his chambers and started sneezing immediately.  Two dusty pets, and one sweating, frustrated pet knelt before him, all tense.  It was getting ridiculous and Ramsay knew it had to end.  He did not need to be here or even ask Reek, who would never lie, about what goes on when he is about his day.  The two smaller ones hide under the bed, while Damon tries to shove his arm in.  They bite at the fingers, he swipes and claws to no avail.  By the time Ramsay enters his room, Damon is upset and sullen.  Reek is terrified and clinging far too much to his Master.  Rickon is hyper and nervous running about, jumping at every sound, growling at the dog.  It meant that his pets were concentrating more on each other than their Lord.  That was never acceptable.  Never mind the worry, if Damon becomes too frustrated, might he snap again?  Stepping carefully over the chain that dragged along with Rickon, Ramsay spoke. _"Tomorrow we are going outside for a nice walk.  You could all use some exercise, don't you think?"_

The air was crisp and fresh, leaves and grass were tinged only slightly with frost.  It was a perfect day for running about and taking pets for some play.  Damon and Reek crawled behind their Master, enjoying the rare slow pace.  The ground was painful with rocks, but moss and grass soon cushioned sore knees and hands.  Ramsay had Rickon on a leash, walking next to him.  He was looking, sniffing and moaning a little _.  "What is making you upset?  Do you remember this place?  Do you remember walking here?"  "I think I know.  I know some of this. I think."_ Rickon said in his halting speech, still not comfortable using so many words.  Ramsay nodded then spoke. "I promise you will never have to worry about leaving here again." 

After awhile, Ramsay found a clearing he liked and decided to rest there for a bit. _"If I let you go play and trail the leash behind you, do you swear to behave?  You will not try to run away, will you?  If you misbehave, I will be angry.  If you try and run too far, I will let Damon bring you back, you know he would hurt you.  Then I would hurt you worse.  So, you will be good if I let you go play?"_ Rickon stared into Ramsay's eyes and nodded.  _"Play, be good.  I swear."_ Ramsay let go off the leash, even if his pet did run off, Damon could easily catch him.  Even if the boy was lucky enough, or Wildling enough to get away for a bit, Ramsay would have no problem hunting him down.  In fact, it would be fun, so he did not worry whether Rickon would run or not.  Instead, Ramsay was amused, watching the wildling dart among trees and bushes. 

Rickon climbed trees, jumped on rocks and would poke his head out of bushes to make sure he was not out of range.  Every time he saw that head pop out, Ramsay would smile in amusement.  _"Rickon, I have decided what type of pet you are!  You are my little fox!"_ The boy simply nodded and darted back out of sight.  Laughing, he sat on a rock and within seconds, Reek was there.  Against his leg, as if attached, as Damon crawled past then went to lie near a tree.  Sighing, Ramsay gave his little timid Reek a nice pat on the head.  Then he spoke, addressing both of the pets. _"My two slow learners.  It seems even playing is beyond the two of you, unless your Master explains it.  So I shall teach you how I wish for you both to play.  This lesson is for inside the bedchamber, not just for outside.  It is important for you both to try your hardest.  I am becoming displeased with my two pets and you do not want that, do you?"_ Both shook their heads, nervous about the game their Master was creating.

 _"It is very simple.  Dogs chase mice.  Predators go after prey.  However, Damon you may not attack or injure Reek.  Play not attack.  So run, Reek. Try to get away from Damon. Now."_ The tone was meant to be obeyed and Reek flew, terrified, from the dog.  Scrambling as fast as he could, Reek tried to find a shelter, a safety away from the beast.  Damon was hesitant at first, afraid this was a trick but after a minute, he wanted the chase enough, he went after the mouse for real.  Just in time, Reek saw an old hollow log and squeezed into it.  Damon growled, unable to fit.  Baring his teeth in anger, he tried reaching in to no avail, then screamed in frustration. _"No, that is not what dogs do."_   Damon flinched at the voice and went low, whimpering.  Ramsay was standing a foot away from Damon and continued speaking.

 _"Now, a dog would not become so upset.  No, a dog would try and figure out another way to reach it's prey.  So take a deep breath to calm yourself and think of what to do.  The fun is in the chase, in the challenge, it is not about the rending of your prey.  It is the pure joy of dominance, cornering your mouse, enjoyment of the prey's fear.  Then when you have had your fill of chasing and cornering, you will release the mouse.  Understand, pet?"_ Nodding, Damon began to crawl along the log, really seeing it.  He then nudged it and discovered how light it was.  Grinning, he gave the log a good push, then another, until he had the log rolling.  _"Smart idea, the mouse will be dizzy soon.  He cannot stay in there for long now."_   Damon made the log go rolling until Reek gagged and scrambled out from it.

Unsteadily, Reek tried to crawl away but Damon lunged and landed on him.  With a squeak, Reek was eating dirt and crying.  Growling, the beast was enjoying the mouse squirming underneath him.  Yet he must not forget Master for a second and Damon looked over to see his boots next to him.  _"Well, you have caught him.  Do you plan on just squashing him into the ground until we go back inside?"  "No, Master.  I...I do not know what I should do next."_ Damon said carefully, crawling off of Reek, and trying to be submissive.  _"Chase, catch and release.  You chased, then you caught the mouse, so...what is next?"_ Ramsay spoke slowly as if to a simpleton.  _"Next is release?  I let him go, Master?"_   Nodding, Ramsay then spoke to his mouse.  _"He has released you, what should you do now?"_ Reek did not know, this game was a new one and that was scariest.  Reek always learned new games slowly and painfully.  He was afraid to answer and simply squeaked, _"I do not know, Master.  I am sorry."_

 _"You run and try to stay out of Damon's reach.  Hide if you can, or have a little gumption like a real mouse would.  Give a nibble or a kick if you have to, Reek.  Look how big Damon is, you cannot truly hurt him, can you?  No, so give him some fun by fighting back a little, let him have a nice chase.  You know that he is not allowed to injure you again, mouse.  The only person for you to fear is your Master, Reek."_   Cringing at the warning and the danger lacing his Master's words, Reek began to crawl quickly away again.  This time, Reek chose to dive into some bushes and was scrambling underneath the thorns.  Damon was baring his teeth, he got caught in the thorns and had to pull back.  Now he was on the ground, low, breaking twigs and roots as he scrambled after Reek.

Yelping, when he saw that the dog was able to follow him, Reek burst out of the greenery, in a flurry of twigs and leaves.  Damon ripped his way out as well, giving chase in earnest now.  Reek was unnerved and did not know where to go, he was not fast enough, nor quick witted enough for this game.  He kept zig zagging, hoping that Damon would miss if he lunged.  He heard the dog right behind him and Reek veered right, right into a tree.  The hit on his head was not hard but it was enough to halt him long enough for the dog to be right there.  Pressing himself into the tree, Reek whimpered and shook.  _"Now Reek, you are not being fun like that.  Try and get away or nip back at him.  Do not just sit there whimpering.  You must give the dog his fun so he will not be so frustrated with you.  So move, mouse!"_

Reek tried to dart in different directions, but Damon blocked him.  Teeth bared, growling so deep in his chest, Damon looked wild.  Weeping and squeaking in pure hysteria, the mouse kept circling, trying to evade the dog.  Suddenly, Rickon came jumping out of the tree, landing on the startled dog's back.  This gave Reek the opening he needed and he leaped.  Trying to shake the extra weight off of him, Damon managed to snare Reek's ankle.  Harassed beyond what he could handle, Reek darted and bit Damon's hand.  Only hard enough to make him release the ankle, then Reek let go and scrambled away.  Climbing over the beast, Rickon jumped away, scrambling behind some rocks.  Ramsay was laughing now, enjoying himself immensely and decided to take these three out more often.  Damon kept up the chase until he caught the mouse again.  This time, he flipped Reek over first and growled into the gaunt face.  Leaning so close, the dog snapped his teeth almost close enough to catch skin.

Remembering his Master, as soon as Reek whimpered and went limp in terror, Damon released him.  Ramsay kept Damon and Reek playing until both were so tired they could barely move.  _"Are you both done playing now?  Do you both wish to rest before we head in for dinner?"_ Both pets nodded and even Rickon was coming closer through the long grass.  _"Very well, you may lie down and take a small rest.  Together.  Like good pets do."_ Nodding, Damon and Reek collapsed to the ground, too weary to even feel awkward or tense anymore.  Reek lay with his thin frame pressed against Damon's large body.  Nearly spooning the mouse, the dog lay panting, trying to peek over at his Master.  He did not want to make any mistakes, nor did he want his raging lust to be noticed.  Ramsay was busy coaxing Rickon to come close enough to grab the leash.  While he praised the fox for going to him and being good, Reek was trembling.  He could feel how excited Damon was, the large hands digging into his backside was indication enough.  Reek knew Ramsay could not see it and he would never dare tell.

 _"You all did very well today, I am very pleased.  Damon and Reek, do you understand how I wish you to play now?"_ Both pets nodded and responded, _"Yes Master."_ With a stern look at Rickon, who was chewing the leash, enjoying the feel of the leather, Ramsay stood up.  "No biting the leash.  Now all three of you, it is time to eat.  We are going to the main hall tonight." 


	23. Cleaning Your Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben must oversee the pets getting a bath at the kennels before dinner. It does not go as he expected it to. Reek and Damon must form an unlikely partnership. Rickon is not interested in behaving or baths. Once Ramsay is no longer there, who exactly is in charge?

Ramsay wanted a bath before he headed to dinner, which made him look at the three pets crawling with him.  They were filthy from the woods, dusty from under the bed and Reek for once, did not smell the worst.  He knew that no one would dare say a word to him, but Ramsay knew that the people would talk later.  Bad enough his father will hear tales of Ramsay and his pets, but letting them turn everyone off from dinner would not help.  Showing restraint was difficult and he hated it, but he would do what he must.  He brought the three to the yard near the kennels.  Ramsay had Ben Bones fill a large wooden tub with cold water and bring the strong soap he used on the girls.

 _"All three of you must bathe.  You are too disgusting to be allowed to eat inside.  Ben will supervise, but I expect you each to help each other get clean.  If Ben has to help you bathe, or if he must discipline for bad behavior, I will be very angry."_   Ramsay waited for three nods before heading off to find his own bath, hoping to find Myranda, to help him with that bath.  All three stayed still, waiting for orders from Ben.  It was a new situation, which made all three very nervous.  Ben had Rickon's leash, just in case the wildling decided to bolt.  Looking at Damon and Reek, Ben hollered at them.  _"Well, what the fuck are you waiting for?  Invitations from the King? Damon, give Reek a bath, we all know how filthy he is, it will probably take up the most time."_

Reek crawled over to the tub and quickly climbed in, he would give Damon no chance to hurt him.  Both pets remembered Ben's rule about pets not speaking, so Damon silently shoved Reek's head under the water to wet his hair.  When he seemed to have too much fun, dunking Reek's head until the pet thrashed, Ben intervened.  _"Wash him, not drown him.  If I have to speak with you again, Damon, it will be the whip from me, and who knows what from Lord Ramsay."_ Cringing, trying to look timid, Damon nodded and started to scrub Reek with the soap.  Damon's hand were slick from the soap and the mouse was wincing from the harshness of the scrubbing.  This only increased the beast's urges and it was difficult to ignore having the mouse in such a helpless position.  But Damon reminded himself of his own helpless situation.  That helped him remember to only bathe, maybe give a little rougher and more detailed treatment to certain parts of Reek but that was all.

Breathless and shivering, Reek was yanked out of the tub by Damon and landed on the clean blanket that Ben had put down.  Roughly, Damon dried Reek with the blanket.  _"One down, two to go.  Damon that water is disgusting now, almost as nasty as you are.  Toss it and refill it now."_ Silently, Damon complied and Reek watched Rickon, who was stealthily chewing on that leash again.  When clean water was in the tub, Ben turned to Reek _.  "Now you will return the favor and clean up that filthy dog.  Quickly now."_ Whimpering in trepidation, Reek watched Damon get into the tub then glare at the mouse.  With shaking hands, Reek started to scrub Damon with soap.  The dog remained still, growling low when Reek tried to push his large head in the water.  Reek could not speak to ask Damon to do it himself or cooperate, so he just looked at the dog, then the water.  His eyes asked silently how Damon wished to proceed.  With a quick baring of teeth at the mouse, Damon dunked his head under.

Ben had been warned to keep a close eye on the dog and mouse, having heard of their rough play.  However, he was not warned that the wildling would eat through the leash and wander away.  That he did not know to watch for.  Of course, both Damon and Reek had seen Rickon bite through the leash and begin to creep away.  It was Ben's own fault, was their reasoning, he told the pets never to speak, so they could not warn him.  Also, it gave each of them a small feeling of revenge to see Ben have such a hard time.  If things went wrong, maybe it would be Ben who would learn how to act the animal next.  Cursing loudly, Ben tossed the broken leash to the ground and began to look about for Rickon.  Damon was being toweled dry by Reek, as they watched Rickon climbing on stacked cages, refusing to come down.

Ben noticed where Reek and Damon were looking and saw that the boy was balancing on top of the cages. _"You little shit! Get down here now or I will whip your back raw for you!"_   Rickon shook his head and moved further back.  He did not like this man, he was too loud.  Ben roared and swore, threatening everything short of death but the boy only left the cages to start climbing the kennel roof.  For once, Reek and Damon were enjoying themselves.  In a very rare moment, they actually sat side by side, not concentrating on each other, but on the antics played in front of them.  Both were thrilled to see such revenge played out on someone who has hurt them.  Reek was slightly concerned for Rickon though, if he continued evading long enough, Ramsay would return to see an not clean , misbehaving boy.  Oh, he would be angry then.  How badly would he hurt the small fox?  Would he hurt Damon and Reek too, for extra measure?

While Reek was distracted with his thoughts, Damon hid a wonderful stick in his breeches, planning to use it later on.  He had not forgotten Reek told about the injuries he received.  Damon planned on letting the mouse know he would pay for that.  For now, he was not mad at Reek, simply planning for later on.  Right now, he was as fascinated as the mouse, with watching Ben lose his control over the fox.   Taking advantage of Ben's focus on Rickon, Reek leaned in closer to whisper timidly to Damon.  _"If Master comes back and Rickon is not clean, he will be angry.  Angry at us?"_   The dog considered this for a moment and muttered back, _"You climb up there, move him towards the edge.  He will jump and I will catch him.  We can bathe him fast."_

Ben was sweating, nervous now.  He could not get the boy to come down and Ramsay would be pissed.  It only got worse when he suddenly noticed that Reek was up there too.  The mouse was edging closer to the little fox, making the boy grin and scramble towards the cage tops again.  Ben noticed that Damon had moved too and was now slinking near the cages himself.  Ben wondered if Ramsay had put them up to it, it would be just like the sadistic bastard to to that.  _"Fuck's sake, what is wrong with you three?  I am going to be making my arm very sore and your backs will have no skin left!"_ he threatened, trying to hide his growing fear.  If he lost them, what would Ramsay do to him for it?  He never wanted to know. 

Just then, Reek leaped forward, which made Rickon lose his footing and come plummeting down.  Ben swore but could not get there in time, thinking Ramsay would kill him if the stupid Wildling broke his neck.  Damon was already there, and caught the boy, then dragged him towards the tub.  Ben just watched, on rubbery legs, as Reek carefully climbed down and joined the other two at the tub.  Rickon wailed, bit, hissed and thrashed about, soaking them all.  Damon held the boy in the water and Reek washed the indignant fox as best he could.  Ben decided he would not whip anyone after all.  He did not want Ramsay to hear of the trouble he had with them, it might reflect poorly.  Instead, he stood over the three and threatened dire fates if they told their Master about Rickon's bad behavior.

Nodding, the mouse and hound found themselves slightly put out.  How come the wildling could escape punishment completely?  They understood Ben had not wanted Ramsay to know he lost control, but for Ben to not even whip the fox once?  Both Damon and Reek knew if it were one of them, they would be screaming before Ben forgave them.  However, when Ramsay came back for his pets, they were clean and sitting nicely.  He noticed Ben was pale and Rickon seemed nervously agitated.  It was evident why, when Ramsay looked at the chewed apart leash.  _"What did I say about biting that leash?  You are lucky that Ben did not have to chase you around. I would have found you whipped half to death.  After dinner tonight, you and I shall discuss this bad behavior of yours, Fox."_ Damon and Reek shared a tiny look, Reek was a bit ashamed that he felt as happy as Damon to know the fox would not get away with it after all.

 _"Now, let us go to dinner, pets."_   Taking a new leash from Ben, Ramsay attached it to Rickon's collar, then grabbed the boy's chin.  _"If I see any teeth marks on this leash before we retire to my chambers, I will remove those teeth from your mouth.  Do you understand?"_ Rickon nodded, scared and the other two pets looked down to hide their eyes.  They did not want the Master to see the vindication in their eyes, only submission.  They followed Ramsay towards the main dining hall, hoping to get some scraps. 


	24. Feeding Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay notices Reek is too thin and sends him down to the men to be fed. Ben finds a way to get revenge on the dog and mouse, if not the fox. Reek and Damon have a new worry.

Ramsay sat in his chair and watched as Reek settled at his right leg, Damon at his left.  Rickon scrambled under the chair, nearly strangling poor Reek with the now taut leash.  Rolling his eyes, Ramsay grabbed the mouse and lifted him over the leash.  Usually, it was quite easy to lift his pet, Reek was very fragile and thin.  But today, it felt disturbingly light, too light.  Ramsay gave his mouse a hard look from head to toe, causing Reek to tremble harder.  It seems that the extreme fear the dog has put the mouse into, has resulted not only in wanting affection.  Ramsay decided that tonight Reek would join Damon on the floor for dinner.  He knew that the men enjoyed tormenting and feeding Reek.  It used to be a favorite dinner amusement, Damon would not perform for the men he used to work with.  He preferred to be with the hounds, but Reek was still sent to the floor on occasion when the men would ask for him.  This way, Ramsay can be assured his mouse ate enough and he can feed the wildling, who has never eaten out Ramsay's chambers before.

When the food was served and everyone began eating, Ben had given the dogs permission to move about, then sat to eat his own meal.  He was still upset, how dare those three think they can act that way?  Of course, it was the little wild one that was misbehaving.  But Reek and Damon saw him go easy, they saw him sweat and that was not acceptable.  So it was with true delight that he saw both Damon and Reek crawl over towards the dogs.  When Ramsay had told Reek to join Damon on the floor tonight, he was stunned and hurt.  Maybe Master is still mad at me?  I have been acting too much like a clingy coward, but I am a mouse.  He made me into that, so why is he angry at it?  Shaking his head to clear his spinning, bad thoughts, Reek saw Damon lunge into the fray of dogs.  Two girls went flying and Damon ended up with half a chicken leg.  Shuddering, Reek knew he was not going anywhere near that, he would see if the men would feed him.  

As Damon began to tear into the chicken leg, a sharp crack then pain down his back.  He cried out and dropped the chicken, peering up to see Ben.  _"Bad dog!  Tossing Allison and Kyra like that!"_ Three cracks of the whip before Ben let Damon move away.  However, twice more when Damon would fight the dogs off for food, did he get whipped by Ben for some accusation.  By the time Damon got actual food into him, his back was all fire and blood.  Feeling better, Ben sat back down and watched as Reek was moving slowly around the legs of the men.  He kissed boots and licked hands, huge eyes begging.  Skinner gave Reek some sips of water and then had him kneel a bit away.  He would toss pieces of meat and the ones Reek caught in his mouth, he could eat.  Reek was not very good at the game but at least it amused Skinner.  Sour Alyn allowed Reek to eat a bit of bread from his hand and Grunt, who for some reason always liked Reek, gave him a small pile of potatoes.  Reek was grateful, he had forgotten the shame of begging these men, but he had also forgotten how much more he could eat.  This did not make Reek feel better though, stealing a glance over to his Master.   

Rickon was kneeling right where Reek usually does, and was eating food from Ramsay's hand.  Like Reek does.  Or did.  Ben saw the look and grinned with malice.  As the sad mouse finished the potatoes, he saw that Ben was crooking a finger at him. _"That is right, come here, Reek.  To me."_   Timidly, Reek crawled over, knowing Ben was still angry from earlier.  Oh yes, Ben thought he was playing a trick on Reek, but Reek knew Ben well.  He had spent enough time under his care, Ben held grudges, almost as much as Damon did.  He would be careful around Ben and went over to him, but just out of reach.  Kneeling, head down, the mouse waited.  _"Come closer.  Right next to my chair, Reek."_ With no way to say no, Reek obeyed and crouched next to Ben's leg.  _"Much better, little mouse.  That boy, Lord Ramsay must really like him.  He has already replaced you, taken your spot, hasn't he?  After all, you are just bones and dust, aren't you?  So obedient and scared stupid, that your master has become bored with you.  Will he give you to Damon as a chew toy?  Or will I find you back in my kennels, retired old Reek.  Don't worry, I do not think Ramsay will kill you, even if you are useless to him.  He knows you would like it too much."_   Ben laughed and kicked at the now crying mouse.  _"Off with you, now!  You have had enough food and attention, don't you think?"_

Reek scurried away under a table and wept silently.  He watched his Lord through blurry eyes, paying attention to that fox.  Giving him sips of water, playing with the tangled hair.  Ben was right, look at the younger, stronger limbs.  Thin and wiry, but not broken, skin still smooth, not ripped away.  Fingers, toes and teeth all there, and he was challenging.  When Reek was Theon he was challenging, but that angered Ramsay.  Rickon's misbehavior charmed Ramsay, his training was very different then Reek or Damon's.  It was unfair, it was hurtful and Reek knew he was done for.  What if Ramsay decided to give Reek to Damon as a toy like Ben said?  It was a terrible thought and Reek knew he would beg to go back to the kennels.  Damon finished eating and decided to join the mouse under the table.  He was sadly disappointing that Reek did not jump or dash away.  The dog saw the way the mouse was staring at Ramsay and Rickon.  _"I am replaced.  I am over.  And he still won't let me die."_ To Damon's shock, the voice was not a squeak at all, it was a lost, hollow voice, as if from a ghost.   _"If he lets me, I could rip your throat out."_ he grumbled, to cover the momentary shock.

 _"He would never let you.  I am his, even if he doesn't want me.  He made me this way, but it bores him now.  I cannot be anyone else now.  Just this and it is useless. I am useless."_   Damon looked at the mouse, then looked at his Master and the boy.  If the mouse bores Master now, how long until Damon became boring too?  Would that mean they would be stuffed into a cage, forever under Ben's watch?  _"I cannot decide what is worse.  To be a pet for Lord Ramsay or rot in the kennels with Ben."_ Damon growled out to Reek.  Together they watched their Lord and the wildling.  Suddenly, a flicker and Damon tensed.  Reek drew in a sharp breath and said, _"Rickon is baring his teeth at us."_   Damon shook his head and said mournfully, _"No, he isn't baring his teeth.  He is grinning."_


	25. Games for All Who Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay is not as unaware as his pets think and he uses his information to make things worse. Reek gets some revenge. Damon is urged on to further revenge thoughts when brought low. Rickon is punished. Ben is not a subtle as he thinks and maybe should watch out.

Ramsay always saw everything. He could not decide if he should be amused or annoyed that his dog and mouse forgot about that.  Such slow learners.  Ben was a fool as well.  Did he think no one would tell Ramsay about the small circus in the yard earlier?  He heard it from two different men, who could not stop laughing.  Ramsay had laughed himself, on his way over to get them, picturing it all.  He had decided to let Ben save face, but perhaps he should not have.  Did Ben think he was subtle?  Of course Ramsay saw him whip Damon for no reason, but he knew it was just Ben's revenge.  Had Ben just kicked or whipped Reek, Ramsay would not have cared much.  Instead, Ben had been whispering, with a evil look to him and as soon as the mouse looked up, Ramsay knew what was in his mind.  It took everything for Ramsay not to grin when Damon and Reek sat under that table, so despondent.  He finally had the two of them sitting together peacefully, but the fear and misery on their faces, was not the kind he wanted to see.

He noticed as they went towards the chamber, the dog stayed with the mouse's little pace.  Ramsay pretended not to see the occasional lunge at Rickon's heels by the dog.  In fact, when the little fox finally turned to snap back, Ramsay jerked hard on the leash, knocking the boy down.  _"No pulling!  I thought you had learned that, little Fox.  It is a shame that after such a nice day, you will have to be punished.  Do not make it worse."_ Ramsay opened the door and let the three pets crawl inside.  As always, they knelt in a row.  Reek, Damon, and Rickon.  Ramsay smiled down at them, always enjoying the sight of it.  Rickon stayed still while Ramsay took off his leash and reattached the chain.  As soon as the chain was on, Rickon dashed under the bed, not eager for any punishment to begin.  For now, Ramsay let him go, not ready to discipline the boy yet.  No, first he had to take care of the brooding, sullen dog and the sad, desperate mouse.

Ramsay went over to his bed and reclined against the piled pillows, then petted the covers.  Instantly, Reek crawled over and up onto the bed.  He nestled into his Master's side and was shivering, gratefully.  Then Ramsay called over, _"Damon, you may come up as well."_ Both pets were shocked and Ramsay laughed at the expressions.  Damon had never been allowed on the bed, only Reek has ever earned that privilege.  Even Rickon has only run across or bounced on the bed.  And that was usually when Ramsay was out of the room, but only a boy could have made such a mess of blankets.  Reek would never dare be messy.  Right now, Reek was not daring to move, like a good mouse that has been startled.  Damon looked scared as well, afraid of a trick and was coming forward on his stomach.  Ramsay loved that his hulking beast would grovel that way when he was very scared.  His pets should always be scared, it makes their Master happy.  A lesson Rickon will learn soon enough.

 _"It is no trick, Dog.  You have been trying very hard to behave yourself and this is a reward.  Come up here, now."_ Damon climbed awkwardly onto the bed and timidly lay down next to Ramsay's leg.  The mouse scrunched himself up further, practically climbing Ramsay, so the dog had more room.  Not sure how to react to this new reward, the dog licked Ramsay's hand, nosing Reek's thin arm out of his way.  Reek squeaked and tried to burrow into his Master, as the dog tried to shove his way through the mouse.  Ramsay laughed at the spectacle of the two vying for his affection and the best part was knowing how much the men trapped inside of the shattered minds must hate it all.  He finally allowed Damon to lay next to him fully, telling Reek to scurry to the other side of him.  With both on each side of him, Ramsay petted and kissed them each, teeth rending delicate lips of a mouse, teeth releasing blood from the rough tongue of the dog.

After a few minutes, Ramsay was no longer in the mood for such gentle play and needed more anguish from his pets.  He made Damon lay flat then with a smirk full of malice and dark humor, Ramsay ordered Reek to lick Damon's scars.  Ramsay did not relent until Damon was fully squirming and sobbing in frustration, the shocks of pleasure turning into painful agony.  _"Poor dog, unable to do more than squirm like a mouse, why, you look like Reek almost!"_   Only when his dog was whining, begging his Master to end the torment, did Ramsay tell Reek to stop.  _"Very well, little mouse, it is too much for our Damon.  Who would have thought such a little thing like you could bring a big bad dog to tears?  Damon, you may lay between my legs and use your mouth on me instead.  Till I come and you will swallow every drop like a grateful good boy would.  Oh, and Reek, as he is doing that, you will use your fingers.  What fingers you have left of course, give Damon a little more incentive.  Let us see if he sucks harder when you finger fuck him?"_

Damon did indeed suck harder when Reek used his fingers.  The mouse was extracting his own form of revenge, he knew very well after all this time, how to give pleasure.  Oh yes, through horrible pain given to him, Reek has learned how to please.  In fact, if he had been brought to Petyr Baelish, he would have been known as the most famous whore ever, if one could get past his appearance that is.  So, knowing he will pay for it later, knowing he can make Damon want something he cannot have at least right now, Reek grew dizzy in his power.  And drove the dog mad with lust and the pain of suppression.  Reek was feeling emotions he thought he had lost.  Anger was the big one, indignant, hurt, jealous and angry, it was making him feel so sick.  He has been very tired, so sick and wanted to hurt someone back.  This was a Theon urge, a Theon thought and Reek knew it.  He also knew how angry it would make Ramsay to know it.  Reek rhymes with sneak, he reminded himself as he heard his Master urging Damon to bring him to climax.  Maybe Master is not the only one with games anymore.  A traitorous thought, a dangerous thought and Reek tried to forget he thought it.

After Ramsay stiffened and poured himself down the desperate Damon's throat, he sent the dog back to his blanket.  Shaking, weeping, in such need, in pain in so many ways, Damon curled onto his blanket and tried to console himself with thought of revenge.  When Ramsay left the chamber tomorrow, oh, Reek would be the one sobbing and squirming.  Damon will come hard on that screaming mouse, and how will Reek enjoy the gift Damon has hidden for him?  Leaving his mouse on the bed, Ramsay got up and called to Rickon.  The fox was still under the bed and had no intention of willingly coming forth for a punishment.  He was not like Damon and Reek, Rickon knew he was not a fox.  He was not sure who or what he was but he knows what he does not want.  He does not want to see Ramsay angry, he knows that much, so he ignores the summons and huddles in the dark.  Ramsay did not bother to call to his bad little wildling a second time, instead, he grabbed the chain on the rug and yanked very hard.

"When I call you, you will come to me, whether you want to or not, boy."  Rickon was dragged whining, nearly strangling himself on the collar, trying to fight the chain pulling him out of his dark shelter.  Gagging, the fox found himself at Ramsay's feet, rug burns all over his unmarred skin.  He looked up and saw only ice in his Master's eyes, the fox looked at Damon on the blanket, Reek peeking from the bed.  Both sets of eyes were empty, no mercy to be found, no help to be had.  They watched because Master wants them to, in fact Damon seemed to be happy about it and Rickon felt very small, alone.  Without another word, Ramsay yanked the fox from the ground and sat in his chair.  He did not bring Rickon into his lap for a cuddle though, no, it was right over Ramsay's lap and the large hand came down with a fearsome crack.  Reek winced only slightly and Damon growled softly as they watched their Master spank the fox.  

The spanking was without any restraint, it was hard, it was painful and it did not end until the boy's ass was bright red.  Then Ramsay took the new leash he had and used the new stiff leather until Rickon's cheeks were bruised and welted.  Only then did he release Rickon from his lap and let the boy fall to the floor, crying, clutching his sore bottom.   Ramsay gave a scathing lecture to his fox about biting, disobeying orders and threatening worse the next time such things happen.  What he was not watching was the reaction of the two pets, taking in the scene.  Reek was seething with resentment, which mixed sickeningly with his sympathy for the boy.  I have lost teeth, fingers, toes, so much more, all the skin and blood.  He gets a spanking?  A child's punishment for a child and that would make sense if it were anyone but Ramsay.  Reek did not understand and he felt so sick.  Damon was shaking worse than ever, caught in lust and rage.  As the dog enjoyed the fox's fear and pain, he also was angry.  That was all the wildling receives for his actions?  How much would Damon have suffered if it was him? 

That night Ramsay slept quite well, as his pets lay awake, each with their own form of resentment and fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the infamous stick. And by request...Jeyne Poole...she is here somewhere...crying in her rooms...maybe its time for her to meet another winterfell survivor??? or reconnect with Theon...or what used to be Theon...


	26. Lowest Pet Of All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All three pets are feeling prickly. Rickon and Damon are as aware as Reek that change can happen. Ramsay is amused by his pets' reactions to a wrong assumption. Damon is ready to take his revenge on Reek.

When Ramsay was ready to leave his chamber the next morning, he noticed his pets were not acting right.  Instead of them kneeling, same order as always, they were out of order and all sullen.  Rickon was still smarting over his punishment, he only came out from under the bed when Ramsay ordered it.  When Rickon had crept over to the other two pets, something interesting happened.  The large dog growled and gave the boy a shove that knocked him straight into Reek.  Who, to Ramsay's great surprise and amusement, did not react like a mouse at all.  His little timid Reek snapped at the fox, until the boy scurried away from him, hissing.  Rickon knelt a good distance from the other two and kept his eyes down, still upset.  Meanwhile Damon was kneeling in Reek's usual spot, with the mouse overshadowed, no matter how much he tried to move away, the dog would not allow it.  Every inch Reek tried to go, Damon would eat up the distance and was almost looming over the pet.  In fact, one of his large hands was covering Reek's little mangled one.  More interesting, was Reek's reaction.  He stared at Damon as if he could care, then just sighed and knelt there, letting Damon's hand press down.

All morning since Ramsay woke up, his pets have been in silent dispute.  As always, Reek saw to Ramsay's breakfast, his clothing and hobbled about on two legs to do it.  Unlike the other two, Reek had real responsibilities that he took very seriously.  Since being allowed in Master's chambers, the mouse has become a form of chamber maid.  When his Lord was not served properly, Reek suffered greatly for it.  So all morning, as long as Ramsay remained in the room, the pet could stand and act human.  Even if he no longer felt human, he knew how to act it.  Damon and Rickon watched on their hands and knees as they do everyday, but today they got in his way.  Over and over again, Damon shoved into Reek, made him trip on purpose, causing Ramsay to slap Reek for spilling his water.  Rickon was in such a mood, he would scurry about trying to stay away from the pets and his Master.  This meant his chain continually wrapped around Reek's ankles or Rickon himself would scurry between Reek's spindly legs, knocking him down.  Ramsay did not intervene until his mouse was thrown into his Master by Damon and Rickon, one by accident, one on purpose.  Clutching the overwrought mouse, Ramsay yelled for the dog and fox to go lay down somewhere.  Rickon went under the bed and Damon went back to his blanket, both staring with blank eyes at their Master.

Once his Master was fully ready to leave the room, Reek knelt down, again an animal.  After his brief scuffle with the other two, Reek felt his hand being crushed, and felt smothered by the large dog.  Reek looked at Master's amused expression and thought bitterly, he knows, he knows that Damon will come for me as soon as he leaves.  He knows and doesn't care.  I am truly done for.  And Damon knows it, hell, even Rickon knows it.  It is unfair to be forced into this, then tossed away because I am what he made me be!  However, Ramsay was still his Master and Reek's eyes were submissive, obedient as he peeked timidly up at him.  After Ramsay gave each of them a pat, he looked again at Reek.  _"You will be good today, won't you?  Do not hide under the bed and torment Damon all day. Play chase once or twice for him."_ Reek nodded, trying to not cry.  Ramsay looked over at Damon warningly, _"You will play the way I taught you.  Nothing more, nothing less.  If I return and there are injuries, you will lose some toes for it.  Do you understand, dog?"_ Damon nodded, cowering.  _"Play not attack, Master."_ he rumbled out, giving a good show of submission.  Without another word, Ramsay left the room and the pets all sat, waiting for the footsteps to fade away.

Usually, when Ramsay leaves, there is a flurry of limbs and mad scrambling as two dive for under the bed, chased by the third.  Today only Rickon flew away for safety, Reek did not even attempt to pull his hand away.   He simply sat with his head low, not caring much anymore.  Pain was pain, he was used to it and at least it would make him not be able to think.  Damon was somewhat disappointed in Reek's lack of reaction but he understood why.  With a very large grin, he knew just how to get Reek to give a very nice reaction, oh yes.  _"Wait here, Reek.  I want to show you something and talk about something before you hide."_ he growled out and headed back to the blanket.  Not expecting to be released and spoken to calmly, Reek sat, staring, confused.  When Damon produced the stick with a flourish, Reek gave the reaction the dog wanted.  He went from an apathetic slave to a true mouse in a heartbeat. Scrambling backwards, Reek hit the corner and cowered there, squeaking in terror.  _"No, please, I had to say something or he would have..have asked other things....please, forgive me, you know, you know he would have asked!  Don't put that inside me, please...don't put things in me!  I will behave, I will do whatever you want, Damon.  Please don't!"_

Shaking his head, the dog slowly began to prowl, the stick in his clenched fist.  When Damon stood up, he looked like a man-beast and the stick was looking much larger too.  Reek thought, this is not what Master would allow, I could try and scream for help.  I could try it, I could try and fight, claw and kick and bite, I could try, I could!   _"Go on then, try and run from me.  See if you can make it under the bed before I catch you.  Try it."_   Reek shook his head and pressed further into the corner fully weeping.  _"No?  Are you sure?  Well, then want to try to bite me?  You always like to catch my fingers between those few shattered teeth you have left.  How about now, want to try and bite me?  Give a good lunge and see if you can draw some blood?"_ Again Reek shook his head, whimpering in fear, trying to curl into a ball.  _"Scurry over to my blanket, Mouse.  Move very fast or this stick will be even worse than I plan it to be."_ Having no other choice, he could see no other choice but compliance, Reek scurried to the blanket.  Damon walked directly behind him and as soon as Reek was on the blanket, he knelt down again.  Wrenching the mouse by his neck, Damon forced the huge eyes to stare into his own.  _"Master has no use for you anymore.  We all know it, why do you think he is teaching me to play with you?  I heard what Ben had said, I think Ramsay is giving me a chew toy.  So if you are very good, if you take your punishment like a good mouse, I will not hurt you too badly.  And then I will get rid of the stick.  If you resist me, if you do not act like my little toy should, then I will use the stick as roughly as I dare.  Then I will use it on you every day.  Do you want to be good Reek or very hurt Reek?"_

With a terrified and defeated sob, Reek timidly spoke.  _"I will be good Reek."_ With a triumphant leer, Damon released Reek's neck and commanded, _"Remove those breeches, Reek.  A mouse has no need of such things anyway, does he?"_ Removing his breeches with shaking hands, the mouse thought that Damon was starting to sound more like Ramsay with every word.  It just made it worse, so much worse and Reek was as afraid of Damon right now, as he was of his Master.  Then again, it seemed that Damon was his master, maybe, or will be.  That hurt as much as a stick would and Reek cried harder.  _"Poor little Reek, so scared, so obedient.  You will submit to anything, won't you?"_   The words hurt so badly, the sickly sweet sympathy, just like Lord Ramsay and Reek would almost rather the stick.  At least that is not something that would remind Reek of Ramsay.  When Damon told him to put his ass up and his head down, Reek knelt before him, shuddering with horror.  Degraded already, brought even lower than Reek thought he could go, he prayed to die. He felt a large hand press onto his back, a reminder to stay still, and the horrid feeling of a stick poking between his cheeks.  Then out of the corner of his eye, there was a flurry of movement, and a screech.  

   


	27. No Other Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rickon attacks Damon. Reek makes a horrible choice but the only one he can.

Rickon had been crouching under the bed, wondering why the older one did not follow him.  He knew he had irritated the other one, but enough to make him take his chances with the big dog?  He knew that he hated Theon Greyjoy, he remembered that name, oh yes, he would never forget that.  Osha had made sure he remembered the important facts, in case they ever made it safe to Northern Lords again.  Deep down, the fox understood that this man was indeed Theon Greyjoy, even though he was Reek now.  Reek was harmless and helpless.  Rickon has seen Reek without clothing, saw what Ramsay has done, to the beast too.  He just hopes it will not happen to him, because it seems that is when they both forget that they had been men.  Not a real fox, not a real wildling, almost a man, a Stark, a Lord but those things were just words.  He said them to himself because Osha had told him to remember the facts needed.  These are facts he needs, but another fact is Lord Ramsay has him now.  Osha never mentioned things could happen like this.

Regardless, Rickon has no real ill will towards the mouse, not really, it was all so far away.  Reek never took Winterfell or made Rickon and Bran run away.  It is not the mouse's fault that all this has happened.  He knew the older one was upset, that he knew Ramsay did not want him anymore.  At least that is what he thought he heard the dog and mouse talking about before.  For some reason, it made the mouse braver, able to bite, to bare teeth at Rickon and the dog.  But not now, no, now the mouse was cowering and was the beast standing up?  Rickon never saw him do that before, only Reek and it scared him a bit.  What was worse was that the beast had a stick.  When Rickon finally saw what the dog was going to do with the stick, to Reek, he had enough.  Without any thoughts really, he attacked, quick and sneaky like his namesake.

Damon jerked back and tried to throw the boy off of him.  Out of nowhere, he was being climbed and the brat was raking his face with sharp nails.  Teeth sunk into the back of his neck and Damon roared.  Reek had scurried away, heading for under the bed and that pissed the dog off more than anything.  Fine then, let the mouse get away this time, he will regret it.  So will the little fox, Damon will make him sorry first.  He was so enraged, he was unaware that he was growling out his thoughts.  Rickon reacted by pulling Damon's hair and kicking his feet, bruising the dog's back.  Just as Reek reached the relative safety of the bed, he heard a terrible thud and turned.  He had heard the dog's words as well and they had chilled him.  The sound, the thud chilled him worse and he peeked out.   

Rickon had been thrown hard to the rug and the beast was leaning over him, teeth bared.  The fox was frozen in fear and seemed unable to react, beyond panting.  Whimpering, Reek knew he could not just leave Rickon to be hurt.  What if Damon used the stick on him?  Reek was not sure if Rickon was trying to save him or if he just felt like attacking.  Either way, the mouse could not hide and watch the dog capture the fox.  Besides, Damon was right, Ramsay has probably been planning to give Reek to him.  If that is going to happen, Reek would not want Damon vengeful.  It would already be bad enough, but even if the Master did not give him to Damon right away, Reek remembered the threat of the stick every day.  With a shudder, Reek made his mind up and crawled forward.

He stopped near the stick and lifted it with his teeth.  Reek crawled so that he was right in front of the cringing fox and looming beast.  Just as Damon was about to give Rickon a reason to scream, he saw a sight that stopped him.  There was the mouse, holding the stick in his mouth, huge eyes, scared and pleading.  Reek put the stick on the rug before him and begged meekly.  _"Please, not him, don't hurt him.  He did not know any better, he is still new, still learning.  I will be good, I will take my punishment and do what you want."_   With a growl, fearsome and brutal, Damon lifted the boy by his throat and tossed him aside.  _"Come here then, chew toy and bring the stick."_   Rickon whined and clutched his head, which had hit the wall, it hurt badly.  Worse, was seeing that Reek was in front of the beast, putting the stick in the large hand.

Reek heard the whine and peered over at the boy.  _"It is alright, it is my punishment, not yours.  Go back under the bed, go rest your head.  Please go somewhere else and shut your eyes."  "No, he won't."_ Growled Damon, glaring at the fox, his body half turned, tense, ready to leap.  _"Unless the boy wants me to land on him and use the stick on those sore cheeks of his.  Want this stick spanking you?  Or how about up inside of you, like I am going to do to Reek?  No?  Then you will stay right there where I can see you.  And you will keep your eyes open and watch what happens to those who cross me.  Understand me, boy?"_ With a little nod, Rickon crouched low and pressed into the wall.  His eyes were wide and Reek shut his own, in shame, it just kept getting worse.  It was unfair, so unfair, and Reek wished Theon had drowned at birth.


	28. The Stick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, I think the title of the chapter really sort of says it all, doesn't it? Enjoy or squirm a real lot. Either way, I win.

Back in the very position Rickon tried to save him from, Reek trembled, drooling in fear.  Damon has seldom seen Reek this terrified, and that was saying something. Considering the little freak lived and breathed fear, this was impressive.  It was also turning the dog into a beast rather quickly.  Such wonderful prey, so scared, dominated and all his.  At least for now, he tried to caution himself, do not rend, do not attack, if Master knew!  Damon would not get caught again, he never wanted to repeat that mistake.  He would use the stick, he will make the little mouse howl but he will be cautious.  Damon will not tear him, make him bleed...much as he wished, longed to.  Then once he feels Reek is properly repentant and will be submissive beyond measure, he will stop.  Of course, after that the dog plans on taking his pleasure on the mouse. By then after such terror and pain, Reek will be grateful to accept anything, just like with Ramsay.

 _"Reek, you will stay very still, won't you?"_   A tiny sob that sounded like yes was heard and Damon smiled so maliciously that Rickon shivered.  _"Good, because we don't want to tear you up."_ The voice was becoming a growl and a tiny mouse wept, as it's heart beat far too fast.  Damon stroked one large hand down Reek's back, wanting to feel the terror, hear the panicked breaths.  _"Please, I will be good, I will be anything you want.  Just be gentle with..with..the..stick...please, Damon."_   Reek squeaked out, unable to help himself, when Damon touched him.  _"Aww...such a sweet little mouse, such nice begging.  You may keep begging for me, crying and if you need to scream into your arm, you may.  All you want, Reek.  Give me a good enough show and I will believe you are my sorry mouse.  Then I will stop."_

With that Damon began to push the stick slowly into the mouse.  Reek bit his arm very hard and seeing that, the dog stopped moving the stick.  _"Stop biting yourself now!  I will wait and give you a moment so you hear me."_ Keeping control was very hard now, but Damon snapped back to himself when he saw that Reek might leave bite marks.  Ramsay would notice those right away. _"I said you may scream into your arm, you will not leave marks for Master to see!  Do not bite yourself again or I will add to your punishment.  Understand?"_ Teeth chattering, drowning in icy fear, Reek tried to stammer a yes and sorry.  Damon resumed his pushing, gently though, giving Reek a chance to adjust.  The dog did not want to push too hard and have the mouse be unable to stop biting his arm over it. 

 _"Good mouse, you are doing well.  Breathe, Reek, remember to breathe.  If you pass out, I will remove the stick and start over as soon as you wake up."_   Damon began to move the stick in and out now.  A little faster each time, still not very deep in but enough for Reek to scream twice into the blanket.  In wretched sympathy, Rickon whined, tears spilling, twisting his body in horrified misery.    At this point, the beast was present and both pets were exciting him.  He was spurred on further by Reek giving such wonderful little cries, then begging.  Oh, it was so nice to finally have this little freak, this bitch so desperate to please him. Damon knew that the mouse deserved more and worse, but he must be cautious.  _"I should make you keep this inside of you all day.  What a sight that would be, I could make you crawl around that way.  Tell me, Reek, are you sorry for telling Master that I hurt you?"_

 _"Yes! Yes, I am very sorry Damon, I am!  It will never happen again, never, I promise!"_ Came the desperate squeaking, and Reek shook as if he were convulsing.  It was dreadful, horrible and Reek found it unbearable.  It was worse than anything sexual Ramsay had done to him, it was foreign, it was a stick!  Unable to help himself, he began wailing and pleading.  _"Oh, please, Damon, please, take it out, take it out!  I cannot take it, please!  I will be a chew toy, I will never hide or run or tell, please!"_ If the beast still had a cock it would have been so hard, that it hurt.  Such lovely desperation and misery, such degradation, oh, it was too much.  He knew he had to stop right now or the beast will hurt the mouse.  Oh, that is what he really wanted to do, but remember Ramsay, remember the beating, the toe!  

With a growl of frustration and lust, Damon withdrew the stick and tossed it aside.  Reek was shuddering, weeping loudly and thanking the dog.  He was truly grateful and it made the beast rise higher.  Grabbing Reek by the hair, ripping him up from the ground, Damon rubbed his scars against the abused bottom.  His other hand was against Reek's scars, rubbing, grasping and marking the mouse.  Limp from terror and gratitude, Reek let his head fall forward, whimpering.  The mouse made all the sounds, the wonderful sounds that Damon loved to hear.  He yanked Reek down to the ground before him, this time on his back, the beast crawled over him.  Damon began to rub himself on the scars. He wanted to take longer but the beast wanted to hurt the mouse, and he could not take that chance.

Reek looked into the eyes of the beast when commanded to and cried when Damon's eyes looked very much like Ramsay's.  The mouse went so pale at that sight and then let out such a wail of pain when Damon brutally thrust against the scars.  This sent the dog over the edge and he roared into Reek's mouth, as he shuddered against the frail chew toy.  For a moment, the beast lay sated on top of the little mouse, nearly crushing him.  Then all three heard footsteps coming to the chamber door and they froze.  Damon lunged up and shoved Rickon towards the bed.  _"Under there now! Go fast! Stay silent!"_ Reek barely could move and just lay staring at the door. 


	29. A Beast with prey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The maid disrupts the pets and Rickon makes a bad mistake. Damon and Reek must deal with the servant. Damon punishes Rickon. Ramsay has a wonderful new idea.

Damon knew it was not Master, it was probably the maid, but he knew she would wonder at the mouse on the floor.  Reek was staring vacantly and not even attempting to move.  _"Reek!"_ Damon hissed but got no response, so he reached out and pulled Reek into his arms, as if they had been napping together.  It was indeed the maid and she was moving rather stiffly.  Ramsay had caught up with her awhile ago and gave her a beating with his strap.  Her back was on fire and she was afraid he would keep his word.  He promised that if there was anymore dust on his pets, that she would be the next hunt.  The maid was in no mood to deal with the freakish men the Lord kept as pets.  She barely spared a glance at the two cuddled on the blanket as she painfully knelt down at the bed.

Seeing the newest one under the bed, she became irate, so sore and afraid, it was too much for her. _"Get out of there now! Move, you little brat!"_   Thinking she was dealing with a younger version of Reek, the girl struck at him, to make him scurry away.  Rickon was all fox right now, so tormented by what he has seen and it made him panic.  Like a wild animal that has been cornered, like a wildling boy being attacked, he leaped and drove her back, snapping, hissing.  She screeched and crawled backwards quickly.  Spitting and snarling in hysteria, Rickon charged at her, ready to bite, to claw.  Reek came back to himself to this display and tried to feebly move.  Damon was faster, stronger and leaped over to the maddened boy, grabbing the chain.  Yanking Rickon away from the maid, Damon pushed himself and the fox onto the blanket.

They would all suffer if the maid ran for Ramsay, so as Damon clutched Rickon tight, Reek begged.  Staying where he was, huddled with the other two, Reek timidly looked up at the girl.  _"Please, he is still learning.  He is young and scared.  We will keep him away from you.  It will not happen again, do not tell, please?"_ The maid would not dare complain to Lord Ramsay about anything, but she tried to look stern.  _"This time I won't tell.  Keep him away from me."_ Reek and Damon nodded then stayed still, while Rickon squirmed, still trying to hiss.  Damon had one hand over the boy's mouth and did not move until the girl was under the bed, dusting.  Flipping the fox onto his back, the dog leaned over him, baring his teeth and growling with such menace, that Rickon went quiet, still.  Snapping his large teeth directly in the fox's face, Damon challenged and dominated without a word.

It was so distressing and fearsome, even the mouse cringed down low.  Rickon was pale and tears streamed as he whined softly.  He could not meet the dog's eyes and looked away.  Once he felt the boy was properly cowed, Damon lay so that the fox was pulled against him.  The feeling of the young squirming fox trembling against him was intoxicating.  Almost as good as it felt to press against the mouse, but the boy was not Reek.  Even now, after losing the challenge, the wildling was still trying to squirm away, disobedient pup.  With a growl, Damon bit gently into the small neck, until Rickon went still again.  Once the boy was still and silent, Damon looked over to see Reek.  The mouse was cowered down nearby, when Reek saw the dog look at him, he flinched.  The mouse began to shake and groveled on his stomach to show submission.  Damon was quite pleased by this and decided that stick had been a wonderful idea after all.

Speaking softly, as to not startle the maid, Damon spoke to Reek.  _"Come over here and lay next to the fox.  I want him between us so he will not run."_ Instantly Reek scurried over and lay next to Rickon.  _"Face towards us, mouse.  I want to know that I have your attention."_ This was so much like Ramsay that Reek whimpered as he turned over.  Keeping his eyes on Damon, he didn't see that Rickon was trying to inch towards him.  Before Damon could chastise the boy for moving again, the maid reappeared from under the bed.  The girl swept the rest of the rug, shooing the three out of her way as she went to their area.  Damon dragged Rickon and Reek followed over to the desk.  They all piled under there until the maid was done and left.

Only after the steps faded away did Damon move.  He shook the little wildling angrily then raised a hand to strike the fox.  Reek leaped forward in a tiny burst of courage and feebly lifted one small hand.  The mangled fingers very timidly touched Damon's arm and Reek pleaded.  _"Please, it will leave a mark.  Master will hurt all of us for it."_    In annoyance, Damon glared at Reek and that was enough to make the mouse go back to his stomach, groveling.  This helped calm the beast down again and Damon dragged Rickon back to the blanket.  Grabbing the stick, he stuck it in Rickon's face _.  "Do you want me to use this in you?  Did you see what it did to Reek?  If you act up one more time, I am going to fuck you with this, do you hear me?"_ Whimpering, the boy whispered, scared enough to use words.  _"Good fox, I can be good.  No stick. Please?"_

 _"You better be good.  And you still need to be punished for daring to attack a servant.  Never, ever speak to them or try and hurt them, ever!"_ Damon growled, as he pushed the boy face first into the rug.  The dog gave five good cracks with the stick on the darkest of the bruises on the boy's backside.  His large hand forced the fox into the rug, so the screams were muffled.  When the screams started it made the beast want to rise again, so the dog pushed Rickon away.  _"Get back under that bed and don't make a fucking sound!  If I hear anything, I will drag you out by your chain and rape you with this stick.  Get!"_ The fox flew under the bed and cried into his arms, taking care to stay very quiet. 

The next time steps were heard, they knew it was their Master.  Rickon crept out from under the bed and timidly knelt next to Reek.  Damon grabbed the mouse and yanked him closer, nearly covering him.  Then Damon glared at the boy, until the boy crept closer too.  When Ramsay entered his room, the pets were again out of order, but what an interesting sight.  It looked as if Damon had won all the games today, because the fox and mouse were cowering under the dog.  How interesting and Ramsay decided after dinner, it was time for more play.  This time for all three pets.  Considering the dynamics that are shifting, Ramsay thought it might be very amusing to see the three play fetch.


	30. The Mouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reek is distraught and begins to think disloyal thoughts. He is given a new worry from Ben and Damon takes advantage. Ramsay decides it is time to end the game.

Rickon did not dare bite or pull on the leash, crawling meekly beside Ramsay, as the dog and the mouse followed.  Damon crowded the mouse, shoving and nudging him, snapping silently at him the whole way.  Ramsay hid a smile and pretended to not see a thing.  As always, Reek snuggled up to his Master's leg when Ramsay sat down, the dog knelt obediently, leaning into his Lord's other leg and Rickon under the chair.  Just to see the look on Reek's face, Ramsay petted his dog, ignoring the mouse.  Silent tears, shaking and the mouse looked so downtrodden, that Ramsay decided to give a little mercy after all.  _"Reek, you may join Damon on the floor again for dinner.  You are too thin and it displeases me.  Go eat until you feel full.  You are no use to me half dead, are you?  So see the men, amuse them and eat."_   With a nod, the mouse scurried after the slinking dog, Reek did not think Ramsay cared that he was too thin.  He wants to be rid of me, would rather have a big large dog to play with and a little healthy fox to hand feed and spoil.

Bitterly, Reek wondered why he should even care, is this not a good thing?  It would mean not being touched or hurt by Ramsay anymore.  It could mean staying with the dogs and Ben.  The kennel master was not kind but he was nicer than most of the Boys.  The girls loved Reek and he loved them, it would be a better living than what he endures now.  What Reek feared most besides Ramsay deserting him, was Damon taking over Reek's hellish life.  That would be a nightmare as bad as Ramsay, however, maybe Reek could still find a way to change things.  He can try and be different for his Master, somehow, without being disobedient about it.  If only his mind were clear and he could think better.  Ramsay took that ability away among so many others.  The sound of Damon fighting the dogs for bones, jerked Reek out of his dismal thoughts.  He remembered how hungry he was, and that Ramsay wanted him to eat more.  As if he cares, Reek thought bitterly.

For a moment, Reek had a rebellion, at least on the inside, a Theon thought came back again.  Maybe I won't eat at all, I am so weak, maybe I can die.  Or get so ill, Ramsay gives me to Ben and the maester.  That would mean defiance of an order and Reek wanted, oh, so wanted to defy but he was a mouse.  A fucking mouse and that was that.  I do not know how to be Theon again, or any man for that matter.  Not anymore, it has been too long now.  So Reek gave in to hunger and orders, heading for the men.  He amused to receive meat scraps, bread and wine.  When Reek made his way to Ben, he was extra submissive, in case Ben would get charge of him again.  Ben laughed, knowing exactly what Reek was thinking and gave the pet a pat on the head.  _"Poor mouse, no one wants you anymore.  All used up, aren't you?  Even as a whore...so I wonder if I will have a rodent in my kennel soon? "_

Reek kept his head low and whimpered softly, cringing under Ben's amusement _.  "Don't worry, Reek, I will take you back.  You can keep the kennel nice and clean for me.  Shovel up dog shit every day and stay as quiet as a mouse.  No more words ever, then."_ The mere thought of never being able to speak, to communicate as a human again was horrific.  Reek shuddered and crept away as Ben kept laughing.  He did not care if it was rude or disobedient after all, it seemed.  Slinking away, Reek ignored everyone and everything, just wanting to find shelter.  A dark broken table provided that safety and Reek huddled there, peeking up towards his Master, sitting with Rickon.  I would rather suffer Damon's torments than never be able to speak or stand again.  Even his Master was not that cruel, neither was Damon.  So when the dog joined Reek moments later, he timidly gave ground.  Lowering down to his stomach, Reek tried to give the dog submission.

Damon grinned large sharp teeth and looked quite pleased with the show from the mouse.  With a squeak, Reek meekly spoke to the dog.  _"Please, I do not want Master to let Ben have me.  He said I will never be able to stand or speak again.  Damon, I will do whatever you want, just please, don't let Ben take me!  Keep me, if Master says so, please?"_ Glancing up to make sure Master was not paying them attention, satisfied that Ramsay was talking with others, not looking, Damon spoke.  Looming over the little begging mouse, Damon felt so triumphant, and he wanted to let the beast out.  Instead, he settled for growling out, _"You'll be my chew toy then, won't you?"_ Nodding, sobbing, Reek agreed.

Ramsay was laughing at a joke that Locke had made, but was truly laughing at the stupidity of his pets.  Did they really think he does not see what they are doing?  He watched out of the corner of his eye as Damon made Reek grovel and cry.  He saw Reek talk with Ben, then scurry away, suddenly he give in to the dog.  Oh, this is still so amusing, but Ramsay could not let it go much further.  It was about time to end this stupidity of his pets and perhaps Ben's little game as well.  Standing up, Ramsay gave the leash a tiny jerk to make Rickon crawl, then called to his other two pets.  _"Ben, join us, we are going to the courtyard for a game of fetch before it is too dark to see the ball."_


	31. Fetch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay has a new game for the pets. And perhaps for Ben as well.

Ramsay spoke of neutral subjects with Ben as they slowly approached the yard.  The hounds ran about, knocking over Reek to lick him as he struggled to crawl forward.  Damon went forward, just behind Rickon, whom he so wanted to bite the toes off of.  Instead he glared at the fox and kept just behind him.  By the time Reek managed to crawl over to the yard, Rickon and Damon were already sitting beside their waiting Master.  Hanging his head, Reek crawled to his Master's feet to beg forgiveness.  _"Awful slow today, Reek.  You were so busy playing with the dogs, too busy to pay attention?"_ Shaking his head, his mouse squeaked, _"No, Master, I always pay attention to only you!"  "Are you sure?  My good Reek does not lie, so are you sure?"_ The voice was laced with warning and Reek cringed, but he would not lie.  _"No Master, my attention was on you, the dogs knocked me down.  I could not see you until I got back up, then I followed you."_ Ramsay seemed to search his Reek's eyes for a moment before giving a sharp nod.  _"Ben, put the hounds away and bring us a ball.  I think a nice game of fetch would give my pets some fun!  You all DO want to play fetch with your Master, don't you?"_ Cringing from edge in his voice, all three pets nodded quickly.

Ramsay took Rickon's leash off, reminding him not to move without permission.  The fox has been around this Master long enough to mind the look and tone now.  This is the hurtful face, the one that can bring terrible pain if not obeyed, and he looked away whining.  Satisfied that his fox will not dash off, Ramsay beckons to his hound and mouse.  _"I expect a good game from all of you.  Try your very hardest to bring the ball back to me.  Sneak, attack, anything you have to do, to be the one to give your Master the ball.  Do you all understand?"_ Three yes Masters were heard.  Ramsay smirked at the three pairs of eyes.  One set aggressively thrilled, one pair nervous yet excited and a set full of fear.  Reaching down, Ramsay cupped his mouse's chin almost gently.  _"Even you little mouse, you will try to use every inch of your will to bring me that ball.  My timid little Reek, weak and gentled as you are, I expect you to fight to please your Master."_ With a sob, Reek looked submissively at Ramsay, knowing it was impossible to please to win.

Ben came back with a red ball, still thick with dried hound spit and handed it to Ramsay.  Grinning, Ramsay tossed the ball a fair distance and yelled, _"Go fetch!"_   All three turned and went scrambling after the ball, huge dust balls pluming up.  Damon was the lead, at first, as he could cover more ground and was aggressive by nature.  However, the judgement and sneakiness of a wildling turned fox was nothing to sneer at.  Veering off, three times Rickon disappeared and reappeared, now in front of the dog.  Both Ramsay and Ben were yelling now, urging them onward.  Poor mouse was skittering along as fast as he could, but he was very clearly at the end.  In fact, as the fox and dog circled each other around the ball, Reek was just reaching up to them.  Panting, so tired already, Reek figured he would wait until the stalemate ended and they focused on...wait a minute.  The fox and dog were so focused on each other...Damon will hurt him for it later, but...it was worth any torment to gain Master's favor.  So the mouse darted and weaved,silent through the predators, snatched the ball and was scurrying back.  It actually took a minute for Damon and Rickon to notice.  If Reek had been faster, had been anyone else, he might have even won.

When Damon lunged and one arm swiped out, Reek hit the ground hard, his ribs bruised.  As he writhed there, with Damon drooling in rage over him, the fox bit the ball right out of Reek's mouth.  Scampering off, he reached Ramsay and dropped the ball in his waiting hand.  _"Very good.  You may sit.  Damon, the game was not to catch Reek, was it?  No, it was to bring me this ball, yet I have the ball now, and you are still growling at Reek."_ The warning was enough and Damon went to his stomach, crawling his way back.  _"Forgive me, Master.  I will try harder."_ he rumbled out.  It took two tries before the mouse could climb back to his hands and knees.  This game may just kill him, he hoped.  Stiffly, he crawled to his Master's boots, next to the repentant dog.  _"Reek, you lost, but you did try your best.  That move was brilliant and very mouse like indeed!  Too bad you are so slow...you might have actually won.  Let's try again, ready boys?"_ Reek never did manage another chance at biting the ball, yet he did try his hardest.  Rickon won most of the times, but Damon managed to use his bulk to ram into fox, or run him over a few times.

Ramsay's arm became tired, but he was not done yet with this game.  He enjoyed watching the challenging of the predators.  And the struggle of his poor little mouse as well.  _"Ben, give a good throw for them."_ Handing Ben the ball, he sat on an empty cage, grinning at the dirty, panting pets.  Ben has always had a strong arm and Ramsay knew this.  When the ball flew far out of sight and all three pets began to disappear into the foliage, Ben swallowed hard.  _"Uh...is..was that too far?  Will they come back?"_ Ramsay struggled not to chuckle, hearing the distress in the kennel master's voice, knowing the man was nervous he would be responsible for rounding the creatures back up again.  _"Oh, if they know what is good for them, they will return.  If not, you can fetch them."_


	32. Pets and Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The game is not yet over for any of them.

Once Damon noticed how far off they were from Ramsay, he veered off from the path of the ball.  Rickon continued to chase after it, intent on the game, even though he was tiring rapidly now.  Instead, Damon dodged behind a tree and waited for Reek who was barely running at all now.  Covered in sweat, pale and panting, the mouse looked ready to faint.  When the beast came lunging out at him, he almost did just that.  Squeaking in fear, Reek cowered backwards, feet kicking into the earth, pushing away.  _"Did you enjoy that earlier?  Huh?  Was it worth it, do you think?  I hope so, for your sake."_ Damon growled as he reached for something.  With horror, Reek saw that the dog was reaching for a rather large stick.  With a shriek, the last nerve he had seemed to have snapped.  The mouse was filling up to be another type of animal perhaps. Or Reek recalled that he was once a man, however it occurred, it did occur.

 _"NO, NO, NO!"_ Reek sounded more like he was barking than squeaking.  He used his mangled hands to grab stones and throw them, shocking the beast.  Then he scrambled away, tearing through underbrush, frantic and frenzied.  Still yelling no, Reek stood up on unsteady legs and truly ran.  Damon watched, stunned at this unlikely performance for a minute.  After looking about to make sure that Ramsay and Ben could not see him,  Damon stood and gave chase.  It only took a short time to overtake Reek and knock him down.  _"Have you lost your fucking mind?"_ he growled, giving Reek a hard slap on the head _.  "No more things inside of me!  I cannot take it, Damon!  Hurt me any other way, I don't care but NO MORE-"_ A large hand slammed down over his mouth, muffling his yelling.  _"Shut your mouth before you bring HIM down on us!  I swear, a stick will be the least painful thing I will do to you, if Ramsay hears you!"_ Damon threatened, glaring down at the near hysterical Reek. 

Rickon lingered nearby, the ball being chewed nervously in his mouth.  He wrapped himself in the branch, up where he had scampered, upon hearing Reek yell.  Hearing a mouse bark was strange enough that he wanted a better view.  Feeling bad for the mouse but he was leery of the dog enough that he dared not interfere.  Instead he turned his gaze elsewhere to see both his Master and Ben.  Ramsay had looked up with interest when he heard the noise, but it was evident he had no idea it was Reek barking.  Rickon knew enough that pain was only given at that man's pleasure and it would be very bad for Damon to be caught.  It seemed as if the Master told Ben to find his pets, because here came the grumpy man now.  Whimpering a little, the fox came down and scampered over to the two on the ground.  _"The man is coming for us.  The hound man is looking for us.  I don't like him."_ He whined, causing the dog to look at him. 

 _"Ben is coming this way?  Go to him then, tell him Reek and I are on our way, slowly."_   Damon ordered gruffly, then turned to look back at the mouse he was smothering.  _"Are you going to be quiet and calm?  Ben is almost here now, you need to behave!"_ Reek tried very hard to choke down his panic and he went limp to show Damon he can calm himself, behave.  When Damon removed his hand, Reek took a shaky breath then whispered, _"Please, please don't bring the stick back with you."  "Stop panicking you goddamned little coward, I don't have it anymore.  Guess I will have to find another way to punish you.  Now crawl!"_ Giving Reek a shove, Damon began to crawl back towards the sounds of Ben hollering their names.  Sniffling and shivering, the mouse followed.

 _"Where are you lazy assholes?  Reek!  Damon!  Rickon!"_ During mid holler, the dirty little fox came skidding into sight.  _"You! Stay right where I can see you!  Where are the other two?"_ Ben demanded, stomping towards the boy, not knowing he was causing the fox to scare.  With a quick movement, the fox was a few feet away and ready to scale a tree.  He stared warily at the kennel master, then spoke fast.  _"Damon and Reek are coming.  They are slow."_ With that, Rickon darted around the tree and decided to make his way back to his Master on his own.  He did not like the angry man and he wanted no part of the war between the other two.  Seeing the direction Rickon took, relieved Ben and he knew the little one would just go to Ramsay on his own.  Good enough, because where the hell were the dog and mouse?  What if Damon decided to hurt Reek?  What if Ramsay blamed Ben for that?  It would be like him, the sadistic bastard.

It was not much time before he heard sounds, then Damon and Reek crawled over to him.  Both were covered with dirt and breathing hard, but no injuries or blood that he could see.  Kicking at both of them, Ben cursed them and threatened beatings to make them crawl even faster back towards the yard.  By the time they entered the yard, Ramsay was sitting with Rickon kneeling at his feet.  Gently petting the boy's hair, Ramsay smirked at the disheveled Ben, then at his pets.   _"How interesting.  All three of you went so far into the woods, on such a good chase, for such a long time...yet...not one of you seems to have the ball."_


	33. Running Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben loses Rickon again. This time Damon and Reek don't manage to save the day so much....

Three pets cringed and whimpered, how could they have forgotten even for a second?  Ramsay drank in the terror in his pets like the finest of wines before speaking again.  _"It looks like you three will have to stay here with Ben until you have found the ball and bathed.  Ben, I am expecting you to deliver them to my chambers."_ Without a single glance back at any of them, Ramsay stood up and walked away.  He hid his malicious grin well until he rounded the corner.  Tonight, he was sure Ben would not fare any better with the pets.  However, this time, Ramsay will not allow the kennel master to save face, not this time, Ben will have to suffer a little humiliation.  He was getting too close to forgetting whose pets he was dealing with.  Forgetting who was the Lord and Master here.

Muttering curses, Ben savagely cracked his strap at the pets, yelling for them to go find the damned ball!  He was pissed, why should he take care of Ramsay's little circus of freaks?  What if the wildling bitch runs off again?   Luckily, the pets found the ball quickly enough, Rickon had it and dropped it before Ben.  When Ben reached down to grab the leash, Rickon scuttled back fast, just out of reach.  Lunging forward with his strap, wanting to teach this little brat some manners, roaring.  Reek dove behind Damon, huddled as if shielded by a boulder, the dog went low himself.  Ben's focus was all on that fox boy and he went past the other two without a glance.  Rickon ran away.  His reasoning in his mind for this was quite sound.  He understood that he was not to speak with or touch servants and clearly this was one of his Master's servants.  Just like the girl servant, he does not touch or speak, but he does not fear her, why fear or obey this servant?  It seemed safer to stay hidden in the woods until Ramsay finds him rather than deal with this angry man, too happy to use his painful strap!

It took Ben a minute to figure out that the fucking boy had actually run off and hid!  Or was he trying to escape altogether?  All he knew was it was getting dark and how was he to tell Ramsay that he lost his new pet?  Cursing, he rounded on the two cringing behind him. _"He has run away, you find him and drag him back right now!  Now, Damon, fetch that little bitch or I will take it out on your flesh, you hear?  Move!  Help him, Reek, go!"_ As soon as the two of them were out of Ben's sight, they lurched to their feet and began to look for the boy in earnest.  Trying to ke _ep their voices low enough for Ben not to hear they began to call to Rickon.  He watched them from high above for some time before Reek finally sighted him.  "Rickon!  Come down here now, please!  We will get in trouble if you don't come back.  Master will be angry at you."_   Shaking his head, Rickon snarled back, _"No! Master will not be angry. I will come when Master calls.  Not the hound man.  I don't like him."_

Almost sputtering in rage at the boy's stupidity, Damon began to threaten, shaking his fist.  _"So help me, if you do not climb down now, I will do things to you that our Master has not even thought of yet!  Rickon!"_ Finally, the dog grabbed some rocks and began throwing them at the boy.  Fearing extreme injury or a fatal fall, Reek tried to clutch at Damon's arm.  _"Stop, don't, no!  You'll hurt him!"_ Damon backhanded Reek hard enough for the mouse to land flat on his back, stunned.  _"I am sick of hearing those words from you today, Reek.  Shut up and don't you dare tell me what to do again."_ Another well placed rock and when Rickon almost fell, he gave in.  _"No more, I will come down.  No more rocks!"_   Breathing heavily, Damon waited, growling and furious with both pets at once.  Reek was smart enough to know to stay down and still when a predator was that angry.  He was also smart enough to know not to dare offer the little one any advice or help now, it would only bring worse wrath.

Rickon barely had gotten within arms reach before he felt Damon's large hands rip him from the tree.  With a yelp, he found himself crashing hard onto the dead leaves and mud.  A large knee landed directly on his stomach and he heaved for air that never came.  Oh, the bursting of his lungs was terrible but the grinding deadening pain in his abdomen was hideous and he felt his urine release, then stars...nothing.  Reek cried out and regardless of his fears, he scrambled all the way to his feet in horror.  _"Is he dead?  Did you kill him?  What will Master do to us, did you kill him?"_ Dropping down next to Damon, Reek clutched at the boy's chest and heaved a sigh of relief at the small wheedy sounds.   A crashing sound behind them, froze the dog and mouse.  Ben said nothing for a moment, thinking crazily, the dog and mouse have killed the fox!  Seven Hells, Ramsay has me as crazed as they are!


	34. Not A Mouse After All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Driven to desperate measures, Reek has given some control over to Theon, however at the cost of sanity. IF there was any left to begin with...

The dog and mouse gave way to the frantic lashing Ben gave as he pushed past them to Rickon.  He was thrilled to discover the boy had just fainted and as he stormed toward the yard, the fox was already moaning.  Ben dumped the mostly limp body into the empty tub and dumped cold water onto him.  Screeching, the boy lunged up and out of the tub, Ben barely managing to hold onto him.  Rickon was like a rabid animal and he did not want to be touched by this man, where was his Master, or at least the other pets?  Ben did not even notice that the other two had not returned with him until just now.  When he called out and expected them to help him and no response.  How dare they play tricks on him?  He will flay them personally, but first he must deal with this brat.  As Ben tried to shove Rickon into one of the cages, the boy finally bit into Ben's cheek.  Screaming in agony and rage, Ben began to beat the fox without mercy, without restraint.  His strap, his feet and one fist all came crashing into the boy, who was now trying to seek shelter within the cage.

Reek would never have gone along with Damon's reasoning if he knew Ben had such a terrible temper.  Damon was right after all, why should they take care of Rickon when it was left to Ben, ordered by Ramsay!  So they would rest here, out of sight while Ben had to chase Rickon down and deal with the ball of energy.  By the time they saw the boy go wild and Ben's response, they were both running over.  And they were running as if they were men, yelling as if they were men as well!  Nothing could have turned Ben's attention any faster and both knew this.   Turning around, further enraged and shocked, he roared.  _"How dare you?  Hands and knees now, no more words!"_ Swinging his strap with all his strength at the two who dared to not obey as the beasts they were, he forgot Rickon.  Who darted out, slamming into the older man's legs, knocking him onto his graying ass.  The biggest horror was seeing the two wrecked creatures laughing, LAUGHING at him!  Reek seemed to be caught between horror and hilarity, then grabbed Rickon and screeched, _"Oh, fuck's sake, run!"_ Damon gave a harsh coughing laugh that sounded painful and spit on Ben before running.

All three were silent, eyes huge in their faces, the insanity of what they were doing was already haunting them.  Rickon was not used to running long distances on two legs anymore and the other two never learned that kind of endurance.  Reek barely could run and kept falling over.  Finally, the three of them stopped, they could hear Ben crashing about, screaming their names.  It sounded as if it were going to be some time before he got even close to them.  They leaned on each other, panting, nearly throwing up in terror and adrenaline.  _"Wh..what are we doing?  Oh, Gods, Damon, are we trying to escape?"_   Reek could barely get the words out, such awful words, could they even come out of his mouth?  _"Can we?  Can we escape from here?  Has anyone ever?"_   Damon sounded as if he were begging Reek to say yes, yes, of course we could escape from here, someone must have before.  Reek shook his head, he has never heard of anyone getting free.  _"He is the best hunter here, we will never escape him.  We can hide from Ben till Master comes for us.  Then take our punishment for defying Ben.  If he thinks for a moment that we tried to truly leave him.."_   Damon shuddered and his face was as terrified as Reek's for a moment.  _"No, no, I cannot face that, no.  I won't risk it.  We hide from Ben until Ramsay comes for us.  The second we hear him, we will go running to him.  We cannot let him think we tried to escape."_

This won't work, thought Reek, Ben was too loud and panicked to find them but he will draw a crowd soon.  There is a great chance that Ramsay will dish out equal amounts of rage on all of them, even bigger for him and Damon.  Ramsay will think they tried to escape because Ramsay knows them too well now.  Because it was another lesson and his Master loves any reason for harsh lessons.  Reek hates being a mouse, hates being a dim witted creature and summons something else.  It had a name once, he just cannot recall it anymore.  Whatever it was, it was strength when none was left and he fills this other for a small time.  The grin fits him somehow and along with the almost vacant eyes, it is horrific to see.  Damon whimpered and Rickon wondered why the big man was crying.  The face Reek had was scary but not as scary as Master's face could be, yet to Damon it seemed worse.  Theon Greyjoy, that was a bad name, belonged to a bad man, and oh, that was the smile.  Reek was wearing Theon's smile, but it did not fit anymore and Rickon understood.  Reek was not a mouse after all, he was a monster.  _"I have another idea.  Back up whatever I say, lie or truth.  It is our one chance, we will not get another, so go along with what I say!"_ Rickon and Damon followed after Reek who suddenly seemed to move a little bit better.  Damon hated Theon and wanted to beat him out of Reek, but right now, he needed him.  For some reason, Reek can fix this with his help.

Ben was about to give up and go get Ramsay when he heard a rustling ahead of him.  Then a voice along with the frail shadow of Reek.  _"You will want to hear what we have to say this time, Ben.  Really."_ Ben had a torch with him, as it was full dark now, and it made Reek look like he was grinning.  Had to be the flickering lights of course.  Yet the voice, what was making him sound like that...like the Lord he used to be.  Almost, it was still thin and screechy, still full of fear but a thread of something.  Something very off edge and dangerous, that Ben did not like at all.  _"You are running out of time before Ramsay comes for us.  What will be your excuse for losing us?"_ Sucking in breath in rage and unease, Ben growled.    _"It won't be anything compared to what he will do to the three of you, I swear tonight I will fuck a whore to the sounds of your screams!"_ But all three pets could see, hear and smell past his bravado and Reek knew he already won.  _"Oh?  Will you be picking out the whore while I am sobbing to my loving Master about how you tried to rape Rickon with a stick?"_   Ben stared, his jaw slack, unable to comprehend this coming from Reek.

 _"What the fuck are you talking about, Reek?  You make no sense, you should stay the animal before you get very hurt."_ Ben's voice shook though and the creepy grin got wider.  _"No, you understand me.  I will tell Ramsay that you beat Rickon, tried to rape him, used a stick and we stopped you.  No choice but to hide with Rickon until our Master finds us and saves us from you.  Do you remember how Ramsay acted when Damon raped me, Ben?  What would he do to you, I wonder?"_   Flinching, Damon stepped away from Reek but smirked at the look on Ben's face.  _"He would never believe you, not over me."_ Tilting his head to the side, the shards of teeth peeking through the grin, Theon spoke again.  _"Are you sure of that?  Reek is many things, he might be old, tired and boring to Ramsay now...but one thing always remains.  Reek would never lie to Ramsay.  And that is a fact.  Yes, he will believe me over you, Ben.  But by all means, let us test it out!"_ Damon spoke then, _"I will agree with every word Reek says, so will Rickon."_

 


	35. Prince of Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reek and Theon are trying to share the mind, to not lose the last bit of sanity as well. Rickon and Theon speak. Theon and Damon have a small showdown. Uh..yeah....Ramsay? Yeah..not happy...

Rickon stood between the two of them, and then blurted out, "Reek never lies.  Master says, Reek never will lie.  Osha knows Theon lies, Theon is the liar!  Theon will tell Ramsay bad things and he will hurt you, hound man!"   Ben felt himself go pale at the mere thought of what Ramsay would do if he thought Ben was trying to assault his new pet.  "What do you want, Reek?"  Ben said through gritted teeth, not willing to risk his temperamental boss believing the freaks.   "Well, we all want to take our baths and be returned to our Master of course.  Oh, and you will take the blame for why we are so tardy."  What an arrogant spiteful voice that was, so much anger and acid barely contained.  "We will give you no more words or trouble.  You will not strike us nor tell on us.  Lord Ramsay will be told you went too far into the woods and got turned around.  Or that Rickon fell and you panicked.  As long as the blame is on you."  Slowly, Ben nodded but he spoke softly and earnestly to all of them.  "I will take the blame.  That is fine, you win this game of yours tonight.  It ends tonight as well.  Reek, you had best pray that Ramsay does not send you to the kennels to retire.  All of you, you are each going to feel my wrath for this, understand?  Enjoy tonight, boys."

Without another word or look, Ben turned and stormed out of the woods, furious.  Trembling so badly he could barely stand, Reek began to lurch forward, teeth chattering painfully.  Both Damon and Rickon seemed stunned still, in fact, they were taking a small step back.  Then the spell seemed to break as Reek fell down with a squeak.  Needing to bring balance back, Damon growled and yanked the mouse up by his hair.  Seeing Reek's eyes fill with tears, made him feel better instantly.  "You did so well, Reek.  I won't hurt you for that, but if you try that shit on me, I will hurt you plenty.  You know that, don't you, chew toy?"  "Yes, Damon.  I know how much you will hurt me."  Fingers seemed nerveless and the dog released his grip, shocked by the next switch.  Now the eyes, he remembered the withering look of a man who thought he had been a prince.  Here was the prince staring up at him, and the voice was both at once.  A man, a child, a dog, a mouse and nothing at all glared up at him, the grin was brilliant in the sharp edge of lunacy.  "Go on and hurt me as much as you like.  Make me scream and beg for it, just like Ramsay, worse than him, if you can manage it.  But if you ever come near me with a fucking stick or bone or anything...We will find out just how much Ramsay loves his dog."

Tossing Reek to the ground as if he were a deadly snake, Damon stormed away to the yard, following Ben.  Rickon waited for Reek to gain his feet, then walked beside him, trying to stare into those eyes.  Finally Reek turned and stopped, staring back at the boy.  "What?  What do you want to hear from me?  Sorry?  I pay every day, Rickon, every single day and night till I die.  Did your brother lose you?  Did he die anyway?  I am sorry for that, for Winterfell, for your family.  It won't fix anything.  Want to fix things?  I will tell you...remember your name, do not let Ramsay take it.  Fool him, let him think you love him with all your heart.  Pretend to be dumb, anything, because someday, someone may show that will help you!  Deep down inside, remember everything you can.  Someday Jon may come, or Stannis himself may show, or even Bran.  So do not forget them, you must stay ready, and hidden.  Hide your real self down very deep, Rickon.  But never forget."  Rickon is not sure if he understands most of what Reek says.  The words are rushed and manic, they are barely there before they race off again.  Theon and Reek seem to be wrestling for control now and Rickon watches silently.

By the time the two have made it to the bath, Damon was already inside it, washing himself.  Ben glared at the three but said nothing.  In fact, no one spoke at all, all three silently washed themselves and put new breeches on.  Throwing the breeches at them and attaching Rickon's leash was the only interaction Ben had with any of them.  "It is very late, shall we go back to our Master now?" Reek's voice broke the silence, that eerie mix of a man and child speaking together.  Damon and Ben both cringed every time they heard that voice.  Rickon found that reaction of the much larger men quite funny and giggled.  Damon and Ben both gave the boy a very hard look promising pain and Rickon darted behind Reek.  For some reason this made the mouse laugh crazily for a moment before taking Rickon's leash.  "Come on, Lord Ramsay will come looking for us soon.  We need to crawl like the obedient pets we are."  he said softly and regretfully to Rickon.

Before the three could do more than kneel and Ben had taken Rickon's leash, Ramsay stormed into view.  Fury has sharpened his face and his eyes were the most dangerous the pets have ever seen. 


	36. Small Comforts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay decides how to punish Ben. The pets take what small comforts that they can in a cage while listening to Ben scream.

Anger was clearly etched along the lines of Ramsay's face and his eyes radiated the promise of pain.  Three pets instantly began whimpering and groveling, bellies dragging on the ground.  Ben was clearly nervous and agitated, shuffling his feet and looking away from Ramsay.  _"Ben, why have I been waiting for over three hours?  Why have my pets not been brought back?  All of them have wet hair still, did you just now bathe them?"_ Ben stammered over his own words, not really sure what excuse to use and Ramsay backhanded him.  _"Reek, explain to me what happened here?"_ Ramsay ignored Ben and lifted his mouse's chin gently with one finger to stare into those guileless eyes.  _"The truth little pet, right now."_ Peeking timidly into his Master's eyes, Reek squeaked how Rickon had climbed a tree and fell down.  He explained that since Ben does not allow words or standing, that he and Damon had to try to help Rickon alone.  When they tried to get Ben to understand what had happened he got mad at them.  Finally, Reek conceded, that Ben did carry Rickon back and helped them all bathe. 

When Ramsay asked Ben if this was all true, he found it interesting that Ben seemed to glare at Reek before giving a begrudging nod.  _"Do not bother getting angry at Reek for telling the truth, Ben.  You know he is well trained, you knew he would tell on you.  It's your own fault, creating rules that the pets cannot get around.  If you had allowed them to speak or stand when needed they would have gotten you sooner.  Or maybe you should have held onto Rickon's leash.  Are you getting too old for this job, Ben?  Maybe it is time for you to retire?  Seems like you have lost your touch...do you have this trouble with the bitches too?"_ Ben had no choice but to bow his head and listen to the insults, hoping Ramsay would not really retire him.   When Ramsay pulled out his flaying knife, Reek and Damon both began to drool with fear.  Rickon has not yet ever felt this blade, but he can tell it is a dreaded, dreadful thing and cowers lower.  Ramsay spoke in the very soft voice, the one that is feared above all others.  Theon died to this voice, Damon became a dog to this voice, Rickon met Ramsay through this voice.  Reek was born to it and the fear it brings is almost welcome because it washes away that dreadful grinning Other.

 _"Reek, I want you and the other pets to find a nice big cage with plenty of clean straw.  Go and rest there until I come for you."_ Timidly responding with a Yes Master, the mouse scuttled for the safety of the kennels.  Damon and Rickon practically flew past him to get out of Ramsay's sight while he was in a flaying mood.  Without a sound, all three found a cage and got in.  Reek shut it behind them, wanting even that flimsy excuse to be further out of Ramsay's range.  _"It could have been me!  That could have been all of us that got the knife!"_ He squeaked, beginning to hyperventilate.  How could he have done anything he did tonight?  Oh, what risks they have taken!  As they heard a scream rip through the night, Rickon began to howl in terror.  _"No, Oh no!  Shush!  Be so quiet, never disturb him when he is flaying!"_   Reek whimpered, as Damon covered Rickon's mouth.  They huddled that way for a frozen moment of horror.  What if Ramsay heard and was annoyed enough to come in?  Then Ben screamed again and they relaxed slightly.  _"Get behind me and bury yourself in that straw.  It will muffle the sounds and you will stay silent, understand?"_ Grumbled Damon, shoving Rickon into the straw pile behind him.

Rickon dove into the straw and as he began to try to settle, the most wonderful thing.  Burrowing deeply reminded him of burrowing into leaves, moss and dirt, the smell of wet earth.  Ramsay tells him Winterfell is his home, but the forest is really his home and right now he is so homesick.  So Ben's screams faded a little as he heard the voice of Osha, of the forest.  He could hear the dog and mouse whispering to each other but even that became the rustling of leaves.  Both Damon and Reek remained still and silent until they heard Rickon begin to make a tiny snore.  Damon lay his full length out, resting on his side, deliberately sucking up most of the space.  However, his heart wasn't in the taunting tonight, too much has happened.  He wanted nothing more than to get back to his blanket in one piece tonight.  The dog was glad to see that Reek seemed to be back to himself however.  When Reek started to crawl closer to him, Damon growled at him, baring his teeth.

Dragging on his stomach now, huge eyes looking up submissively, Reek tried to inch closer.  In a harsh whisper, Damon warned, _"If you think to try and curry favor with me now, you are stupider than you look."_ With a tiny cry, the mouse continued to get closer anyway, his eyes pleading.  _"Not trying to curry favor.  I..I am so scared, please.  Just for now, while Master has that blade out, please?"_ Reek was now against Damon, his trembling frame overshadowed by the beast and that was at least a form of comfort.  It helped the dog too, remembering that he was still bigger and stronger than the other two was a small comfort.  So he pulled the mouse closer and curled around him.  Biting gently on the small neck, Damon gave a small hum of approval when Reek shuddered under him.  _"I just want to still belong, Damon.  At any cost.  You and Rickon...Master...it is all I have."_ He whispered, molding himself against the warm bulk, imagining it was his Lord. 


	37. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben receives his punishment and offers a confession. Ramsay decides it is time to end the wrong assumptions of his slow learning pets.

Ben was bitterly regretting letting the pets force him to take the blame.  He was bitterly regretting a whole many things, mainly that he ever laid eyes on Ramsay Bolton.  His only consolation was that Ramsay was doing this in private, his pets away, just the two of them in the dark.  Tied to a chair, Ramsay sitting on a small stool, Ben screamed in terrible agony.  Never having been flayed before, he had no idea how badly this could hurt.  Small wonder Reek and Damon had become animals, Ben is pretty sure he would cluck like a chicken if it made the pain stop.  It was just a thumb, one lousy thumb and oh, did it hurt!  _"Please, Ramsay, stop!  Cut it off now, Ramsay!"_ he howled louder than he ever thinks he has in his life.

With that same silky soft voice, Ramsay spoke to Ben, his knife stilling for a second.  _"Tell me what you told Reek in the hall the other day at supper.  I saw you speak with him two nights in a row, Ben.  Why is that?"_ Trying to appease, wanting to keep that knife from anymore cutting, unless it was to sever the bone, Ben talked.  _"They...the..pets think you don't want Reek anymore.  So I just..told Reek he would always have a home in the kennels."_ Ramsay nodded and then began to slide the blade under deeper tendons.  _"Please! Please, stop!"  "You just gave him support, let him know he can have the comforts of the kennel again?  Now try the truth or I am stripping this to a perfect white bone.  Then it will stay there until the pain drives you crazed."_ Sobbing, Ben begins to babble, anything to end this, stop this horrendous punishment.  _"I..I told him that I agreed with Damon.  That you may not want him anymore, I taunted him with being retired and never acting like a human again.  He thinks either Damon will get to keep him as a toy or that you will send him away to the kennels forever.  They all believe this."_ Laughing, Ramsay continued to slice, until Ben starts to faint, then he sliced through the bone.  _"You are just as dumb as they are.  You have worked with animals for so long, you are starting to think like them.  Stupid fool."_ Leaving the bleeding, fainting man to be found by a servant or not, Ramsay heads for the kennel. 

As Ramsay entered the dimmer space, he could see huddled shapes, that were now scrambling to hand and knees.  Opening the cage, he simply said, _"Rickon, hand me your leash.  Reek and Damon, heel."_ Without any words at all, they crawled at their Lord's boots until they reached his chambers.   Only after they all entered, Rickon was switched to his chain, did he again speak.  _"Reek, stand up and pour me wine."_ Throwing himself down onto his favorite chair, Ramsay looked at Damon and Rickon.  Pointing to a spot in front of him but at a small distance away, just out of hurting distance, Rickon would have judged it, _"Go kneel right there side by side."_ They scrambled to obey, his eyes and the smile were still flaying ones.  The voice was the blade one, but it was mixed with other things, good and bad.  It scared all three of the pets terribly.  Shaking so badly, he was in danger of spilling the wine, Reek brought the goblet to his Master.  Ramsay sipped at it and then spoke to his little pet.  _"Take off those breeches, Reek.  I want to see your whole body."_ Without even a moment of hesitation, Reek stripped his breeches off and stood, trembling.  _"Good Reek.  Obedient, timid little pet of mine.  Come closer to me, I want to touch you, mouse."_ Sobbing in terror, knowing a blade must come soon, Reek went to his Master.

Ramsay turned his chair a little so that he could face little Reek but still be assured that the other two could see both of them.  Shocking him, Ramsay grabbed Reek's hands then gently pressed on each stump, making Reek whimper.  _"Do you remember when I took each of these fingers and why?  How long I let each rot before removing them?"_ Reek nodded and choked out, _"Yes, Master, of course I do."  "What about your toes, Reek, do you remember each time?  Your nipple, teeth, how about most of your scars, Reek?  Could you tell me a story with each of your wounds?"  "Yes, yes, Master!  I never forget, I swear, I remember, I am good, I am loyal."_   Ramsay wiped away all the hair in front of Reek's face.  Normally, he finds this one tiny rebellious gesture of hiding behind hair, endearing, unique to his Reek, but now he wants to see that face.  Ramsay will not allow Reek to hide even a little from this.  It was too important that his pets understand.  _"Reek, I know you are good and loyal.  That is not my question, is it?  No, I asked you if you can remember each piece I have taken from you.  Do you recall each story from each wound?"_ With a nod and quivering voice, the mouse responded, _"Yes, Master.  I remember every one of them."  It took you a very long time to learn, didn't it?"_

A sob of distress, agony ripping through his throat, Reek agreed.  _"I am a slow learner, Master.  I am sorry it took me so long."_ Ramsay began to pull Reek closer, making him stand between his Master's legs.  One hand grasped Reek's chin and the other hand caressed the thin body.  _"It was a very long time, but I was patient with you, wasn't I?  Never once did I give up on you, I knew once you were created, my efforts would be rewarded.  Every thing about you is exactly how I planned for you to be.  My first and most perfect creation, little Reek.  All this drama and all these assumptions from the three of you.  Even though it would have been so simple for you to do one thing.  All you had to do Reek, was ask your Master how he felt.  If you thought I might not want you anymore, you should ask me about it."_ With a sob, Reek burst out desperately, _"Because I am afraid to know the answer, Master!  I am too scared, you are all I have!"_ The hysteria was full now and Ramsay allowed Reek his emotional storm, gathering his little pet onto his lap.  With a sigh, Ramsay hugged his mouse tight and gently chided him.  _"Enough of this hysteria, Reek.  Calm yourself and ask your question now."_   Sniffing, Reek tried to compose himself and peek up at his Lord.

With a terrible dread, Reek timidly asked, _"Master, do you still want your Reek?  I am boring and too scared."_   Moving all the hair away from Reek's face again, looking deeply into his pet's eyes, he spoke.  As Ramsay spoke a tiny smile played upon his lips and it was the most lovely and terrible thing.  It was smug, yet loving, spiteful but affectionate, poisonous and needed.  _"Oh, my foolish Reek.  How could you ever doubt your Master's love for you?  I made you, sweet pet, I want you exactly as you are, I love everything about you.  The way you fear me, hurt for me, squeak in your little voice, cuddle against me, I love all of it, Reek.  You will always be my favorite, my beloved little Reek.  How could you ever doubt me, Reek?"_ Throwing himself against Ramsay, the mouse sobbed and whispered that he loved his Master, that he was so sorry he ever doubted.  _"I am very glad to hear that my pet, because since you did doubt me, I must flay you for it."_


	38. Edged Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay flays Reek for doubting him.

Ramsay let his weeping little Reek lay half draped over him.  With his thin face pressed into Ramsay's chest, rubbing his wasted cheek on the fine shirt.  Cuddled in his Master's lap, Reek was still half delirious in terror over the blade, but it was comfort at the same time.  _"I love you, Master, so much.  Please forgive your Reek, for being stupid, please."_   Ramsay petted his quivering mouse then gave him a small kiss on the head.  _"Of course I forgive you, silly coward.  But you will still lose some skin for daring to assume anything.  For ever doubting your beloved Master, you must know you deserve it."_   With a nod and some whimpering, the mouse agreed.  Whining uneasily, Rickon and Damon shifted closer together as they saw the knife in their Master's skilled hand.

At first the blade only made very faint lines across Reek's chest, neck and arms, as if trying to decide where to begin.  Reek trembled in his Master's lap but did not move at all, submissive and prepared to scream for his mistakes.  Eventually, the blade began to sink into Reek's upper chest and a small flap of skin is lifted.  Slowly, gently, each cut a delicate moment of art on flesh, and Reek's screams are music to Ramsay.  Tensing, pushing back into his Master, trying so hard not to even squirm, Reek cries out apologies.  Smiling with true affection, Ramsay gives a small break to his pet, licking the blood up and giving tender praise.  _"Such a good boy, Reek.  Remember how you had to be tied on the cross?  Later you had to be chained or held down.  Now you sit so pretty and behaved on your Master's lap, taking your flaying like you should.  I am so proud of my trained little bitch."_

Frail bones and broken skin were traced again with the little silver blade, new patterns were etched.  And here came the difference.  The part that Rickon, Damon nor any other would ever receive.  Not that any sane person could ever conceive of wanting to endure what Reek does, but if they had to, if you had to....Damon shuddered before finishing his thought.  If you have to be flayed, like my toe and more, at least don't let Ramsay ever look at me like that.  Ramsay looked almost angelic, his eyes warm and loving, a smile that only Reek sees in his worst moments.  Reek had not seen that look in so long, this proved it, his Lord would never abandon him.  _"Of course, Master loves his little freak, only he could ever take so much and give so much back.  Only my mouse is scared enough and weak enough for such things.  You are special to me, Reek.  Show me that it hurts, let me feel it through you, pet."_ The words were said so lovingly, with as much tender care as the blade took.  Reek cried, allowing everything to be given over and it all crashed over into how wonderful his Master was.

Ramsay stopped cutting as soon as his pet went limp and chuckled with amusement.  He put away the knife, deciding Reek could have some mercy after all.  Holding his little mouse against him, Ramsay kissed his little pet awake again.  _"Oh, there you are.  Now, do I need to take more skin or will you never wonder at such silliness again?"_ Shaking his head, trying to hide under Ramsay's arms, Reek knew he would never make that mistake again.  _"Good.  I am going to let you go visit the Maester, Reek.  For the same reason I have been sending you to the men at supper.  You are getting a bit too thin and weak.  Just by a little and I do not wish for you to become ill.  That is the last time I take the trouble of explaining myself to you, Reek.  You had better appreciate it, because I am sure that I will take it out of your skin later.  Now, go to the Maester and have him check all of you."_


	39. A Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reek visits the maester and a ghost.

Reek slowly staggered down the halls, hearing the tiny pattering of blood raining from him.  He was glad to see the servant he despises most, holding a bucket and rag, glaring.  A tiny ghost grin was there and gone so fast, maybe it was just a trick of the firelight.  He had the crazy urge to run up to her and scream, _"Shoo!"_ , see how she likes it.  Shuddering, Reek chastises himself for such wayward humor, what would his Master think of such things?  These are thoughts he keeps so secret, so quiet, not just because he can no longer explain things.  But because thoughts that are rebellious, not about Ramsay or funny, witty...they are not from Reek, of course not.  The Other likes to make these things whisper through Reek's head and it does amuse him.  For some reason he knows that the Other is important to remember, he just does not know why anymore.  Nor does he really care, right now he is so happy about Master. 

The maester sighed as Reek entered the chamber and the old man simply waved him forward.  Took a look, rolled his eyes and simply said, _"You can just take an ointment back with you and clean up there."_ Shaking his head, Reek timidly squeaked, _"Master said I needed to be looked all over.  He said I am too thin and weak."  Snorting, the maester grumbled, "Tell him to give you food and water."_ Then pointed to a pallet and told Reek he will be there in a moment.  Another shadow graced the wall and a ghost floated into the room.  Another sigh from the maester and more grumbling.  _"My next most seen patient is back.  Lord Ramsay was very busy tonight...good thing I am not old and I don't need any sleep."_ Sitting on the pallet, Reek peeked up at the bloodstained nightgown and followed it upward.  The only person who was thinner than Reek, stared down at him with his own eyes.  Just then a half awake servant came into the doorway and told the Maester that Ben Bones needed him.  The servant mentioned that Lord Ramsay had cut the man's thumb off and the maester was cursing now.

  _"Oh, for the love of...Both of you, sit together right there, don't bleed anywhere else!  I must make sure the man doesn't bleed out.  Touch nothing!  When I get to your wounds depends on how many other castle folk Ramsay plans on visiting tonight!"_ He muttered as he grabbed a few instruments before storming off.  The girl who was Jeyne Poole, tried to become Arya Stark and is now the Lady Bolton sat next to Reek.  Long hair, stringy and uncombed covered her face and it saddens Reek a little to know he taught her that trick.  He knows her very well, he knows how she screams and cries.  Reek knows what her sweat, blood and cunt taste like, smell like...feel like.  When she first came here he helped her as much as he hurt her.  Of course he wanted to help her, but had to hurt her simply because his Master wished it.  This had to be explained to Jeyne over and over by Reek until she understood.

Those first few months Reek bathed and dressed her for his Master.  He took care of her while she learned all the rules that were most important.  Ramsay had fun with his new wife and pet together, but he never cared for her.  In fact, he seemed to hate her fiercely, her name did not matter.  Reek thinks it might be because it is the only female he is not allowed to kill when he is bored of her.  Master angry is truly a hell on earth, but Master bored is one step removed and gratefully, Reek has seldom suffered it.  At least not as much as this ghost woman has.  She has felt him angry and bored, Reek could have wept for her, she tried so hard.  But Reek no longer wept for anyone but Ramsay by then.  Ramsay trained her and was proud of his work but he took no joy in it.  Poor Jeyne could not become a horse-faced wolf girl, and Ramsay would have hated that as well.  So she just became empty, hollowed out.  Reek has seen it by the flickering lights, she is translucent, barely there.  A ghost that Reek and Ramsay are haunted by.

 


	40. Sneaky Fox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay speaks with Rickon, a lovely chat about what dogs and mice do.

As Reek left the room, Ramsay turned to look at the two pets cowering before him still, both so full of terror.  Crooking a finger, Ramsay pierced his fox with a stern gaze, making the boy whimper.  _"Come here, Rickon."_ On his stomach like the dog does when in so much fear, shaking as hard as Reek does, the fox squirms forward.  The sounds coming from his mouth are desolate and sharp with panic as he stops at Ramsay's boots.   Reaching down, Ramsay lifts the small one onto his lap, the fox dwarfed and shivering, staring at the blade.  He does not think that he can sit good like Reek for this, no, if that blade cuts him, Rickon will not be able to stay still at all.  Sobbing now, Rickon wants to beg for mercy, wants to not feel what Reek felt and small words started to sneak through _.  "Master, please, I am good.  A good fox, no biting, learning rules, please."_ Before Rickon can get anymore out, Ramsay lays the blade across the boy's lips _.  "Hush now.  I need you to be still and to listen.  Can you be a good fox for your Master?"_ A tiny nod and the wiry body went very still.

 _"Better.  What a good pet you are being.  Now, I know how scary my blades are and they do hurt very much.  You do not want to feel how much they can hurt, do you?"_ Ramsay waited for the tiny shake and whimpering then smiled.  _"No, of course you do not.  You will at some point Rickon...but it does not have to be right now.  So...here is what we are going to do.  I want to play a nice game with my little fox.  If you answer every one of my questions with the truth, I will only touch my blade to you like this."_ To demonstrate, Ramsay lightly ran the knife down Rickon's arm, not cutting, but a clear warning of it.  _"If you lie to me, hesitate from the truth then I am going to start cutting you like this, but worse."_ Suddenly, the knife sunk slightly, easy as if Rickon's skin were warm butter.  It was for only a second, a bare line, with just some blood, but Rickon felt on fire.

 _"No more, please, Master, no, good fox, good fox. only truth."_ Whined Rickon, squirming in pain, crying into his Master's chest.  The bloody blade began a new light tracing on the fox's chest and Ramsay spoke again.  _"No more cutting unless you lie or hesitate.  So here is a question, little fox...when Master is not in the room, do the mouse and dog play nicely?  Do not look anywhere but at me, fox.  Answer right now, quickly!"_ Rickon looked up at Ramsay, at this God of his world now, the holder of such pain that turned men into animals.  This is worse than anything else to the Wildling right now, worse than even that first night.  His mouth opened and everything, anything Ramsay could want to know poured out.  _"Yes, yes, they play.  Dog chases, catches, bites, mouse screams and cries.  Sometimes Reek hides but always comes back because of the stick.  Reek is very scared of the dog and the stick."  "The stick, Rickon?  Tell me about that, sweet fox.  You are doing very well and I am so proud of you.  Tell your Master more."_

Damon wept, as if he were a small child cowering from a monster, hopeless and oh, he felt small.  The more the fox spoke, eager to avoid that shining pain they watched Reek endure, the lower he went.  Unable to bring himself to even peek up at Ramsay, too scared of what he will see, the dog wishes he could die.  He was not Reek,  he cannot take that, not that pain nor that look, no.  How did he ever once wish to have had Reek's special treatments?   Tiny scraps from a hand that starves you, love in the form of extreme agony and whittled to a dog sucked.  But whittled down to a mouse that does not remember he ever was a man?  He was not Reek.  Ramsay was speaking so kindly to Rickon now, praising him for being so well behaved.  The wild idiot just kept spilling words from his sneaky fox mouth and Damon wanted to silence him.  Oh, he will too, there will be revenge.  Ramsay will hurt him badly, so bad it might be a very long time, but Damon will get the fox back.  The only consolation is that Rickon did not understand that Damon had been climaxing.  So it was the one thing he could not tell Ramsay.  Which Damon was grateful for, because his Master already is going to talk to him about so much.  Oh, he cannot do this, he was not Reek...

 


	41. Scattered Pets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay finishes his game with Rickon then turns to Damon.  
> Reek finishes his time with the maester and ghostly things.

As Ramsay listened to Rickon, his hands and blade remained gentle, as did his voice.  Yet the threat, the warning, it was there, the pain was hovering with every second and the fox could see it.  When Rickon ran out of things to tell his Master, it sent him into chills and he whined.  _"Hush now.  It is alright if there is nothing left to tell me.  You have played my game and won.  See?  No cutting for the little fox tonight."  "Thank you, Master, thank you."_ sobbed the overwhelmed boy that watched with relief as his Master moved the blade away from his skin.  _"Now, you are going to go like a quick fox and hide under the bed.  But..I want to see those eyes of yours watching me, Rickon.  The whole time I am with my bad dog, you will remain still, silent and watchful.  Now go, little fox!"_ Rickon scuttled off his Master's lap and without looking at the dog at all, he fled.  Only after his chain rattled after him and he was safely tucked in the dark, did those little fox eyes peer out.

Damon could not even bring himself to open his eyes, much less look up at his Master.  He heard the fox hide, heard Ramsay stand up and come over to him, even then he would not look.  Huddled down, eyes squeezed tightly shut, he was a little child trying to deny the monster by pretending to be asleep.  This colored his Master's voice with some amusement as he spoke.  _"Damon, do you really think being rude and ignoring your Master is going to help you?"_ In a voice stiff with fear, the dog managed to say, _"I do not think anything can help me right now, Master."_ With a small chuckle, his Master conceded that may very well be the truth.  _"Oh, whether you look at me or not, you are still going to hurt just as much.  That is true.  However, whether you recover here on your blanket or in the dungeon...that is still undecided.  So you may not wish to add any extra mistakes right now, Dog."_ With a hopeless sob, Damon opened his eyes and peeked up at the monster.

The mouse and ghost were so quiet on the pallet that when the maester returned, he forgot about them.  It was a good ten minutes before the old man turned and jumped, for a second he thought they were corpses.  By the time he had gotten back, the two of them had dozed out on the pallet.  Uneasy in slumber, both trying hard to find any solace in bloodied flesh.  He woke them roughly and set to work on putting broken toys back together for a spoiled child he served.  At least that is what he grumbled, knowing that neither the girl or pet would repeat it.  Both are clearly insane and could not even comprehend half of what he said.  The maester knows Ramsay thinks different, but he tends their wounds.  What they go through most cannot stay sane through.  Might as well talk in front of the wall as them.  Reek and Jeyne share a glance, a trick of light almost shows two bare broken skeleton grins.  They would have told the maester that insanity does not mean dumb.  Mutely, they were fixed, patched and put together enough for their Master and sent off.  Reek bowed to the ghost and began his own haunting journey back to his Master's room.

 Reek entered the chamber, raw redness glistening with ointment that burns with healing agents.  Shutting the door quietly, sinking down to his hands and knees, trying not to wince at the screams.   Ramsay's cheerful voice cut right through the wailing of the dog _.  "Reek!  I am glad you have returned before you missed this.  I will forgive you for not telling me what Damon had done to you, pet.  It was because of your silly assumptions and you were already punished for that.  So go lay on my bed like a good mouse and watch what happens to bad dogs."_ Without more than a nod and squeak, the mouse scurried to the bed and kept his eyes on his beloved Master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this one is really short but i want the next part to sort of all flow together as its own piece. so this is sort of the set up for it.


	42. Disciplining A Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon receives the first part of his punishment.

Two sets of eyes got rounder, rounder still and in the blackness of pupils swirled silent pity.  Reek did take a certain amount of entitled justice to Damon's punishment at first.  Of course a weak meek mouse would give in to pity and would have only given as bad as he received.  Ramsay was no mouse, he was a God, Demon, Judge, Jury and Executioner of disobedience.  Justice was served during the time Damon suffered two candles and a rather thick stick.  By the time Ramsay had used the hairbrush handle, his dagger handle and a meat bone, Rickon was crying loudly.  He was trying to muffle it by his hands, but it was just enough to be heard when Damon would stop screaming long enough to breathe.  Reek wished he could calm the fox down, he knew this was a dangerous time to interrupt Ramsay, same as during flaying.  There was nothing he could do from on top of the bed and he was also commanded to stillness and silence.

Pausing, Ramsay gave a piercing stare towards the darkness under the bed.  _"I know I said there was to be silence from my mouse and fox.  Reek is not making any noise, is my fox being noisy?"_   Instantly, all sound from Rickon choked off and for a moment there was silence before Ramsay turned back to his miserable dog.  _"Damon, see how dramatic you are?  You even scared the little fox into crying, almost into disobeying his Master.  He could be flayed for such a thing.  Then again, maybe that is what you would like, dog?  Do you like to pretend that you are an obedient good doggie...but you are really a sneaking beast?  You act one way then another when it pleases you.  As if it is your pleasure that matters and not mine.  Don't I matter to you at all, Damon?  Your beloved Master?"_ The voice itself was pain, bitter acidic anger and disgust all stabbing, each word stabbing into Damon.  Stabbing like the things Ramsay won't stop putting into him, how many more things can the man find? 

Damon is positive he will bleed to death and that is welcome because then the pain of it is over.  The humiliation and degradation was worse at first, now he could care who sees anymore.  It is all bloody mess now anyway and Damon just wants it to end, please, let it end.  He begs, promises, pleads, screams and even pisses himself before Ramsay is done.  Well done with putting extra things inside his dog.  Instead, he uses his fist, then his cock and the blood is a delightful lubricant.  The dog may be large as a beast, but right now with his Master crouched over him, he is so very small.  He feels so tiny, insignificant and weak, helpless as a babe, as pathetic as Reek.  Brutal and remorseless, Ramsay began to fuck his dog, thrilling to the music of Damon's torment.  However, that would not be quite enough, no, the beast needs to be brought a little lower.  With a silky soft voice, Ramsay began to speak as his large hand snaked forward to palm the scars.

 _"Remember we discussed your ability to climax still, Damon?  Good news, doggie!  I am going to let you climax.  Since you took your first punishment so well, and the rest of the punishment afterwards will be so bad.  So I will allow you a little kindness now."_ Damon shuddered and sobbed out that he thanked his Master for such kindness, but he did not think he could, not like this.  _"Oh, but you will, Damon.  Because I am telling you to and that is really all it takes.  We both know you are a nasty dirty, filthy beast, a dumb mongrel that just ruts because it is too dumb to do anything else.  It is alright, no shame in being my whore or my dog, right Damon?  Well, you are shameful, but I love you shameful, the same way I love Reek to be so timid.  You should feel very lucky that I enjoy your shame so much.  That anyone anywhere wants to touch you at all, actually."_ The whole time Ramsay spoke, his movements were all designed to send the beast to the edge.  In spite of how degraded, how much he cries, Damon feels the lust build with the pain.

Pleasure rises and for the first time, he hates it, oh, it is bitter and hurtful, shameful!  Damon whines in denial and shakes his head, as if to fight it, yet he pants, moving against his Master.  _"Beg me for it, doggie!  Tell me you are a filthy whore that needs me to hurt you."_ And the low, oh so brought down low, and the low doggie begged.  _"Please, I need you to hurt me, Master, your wh..whore..filthy whore needs you."_ Damon managed to stammer out, so much pain, so much humiliation and it mixed with a sick need.  _"Beg me to let you come, needy bitch."_   So he did, and he screamed it, begged with a desperation, like a broken whore pleading not to die.  Coming this time did feel like dying and when Damon screamed his orgasm out, it sounded like breaking, broken.  Ramsay groaned then strained over the dog before sagging onto the beast for a moment.  The pet silently cried and Ramsay said, _"I will let you rest for a few moments, before we continue.  Do not get any hopes that your punishment is over.  It is most assuredly not."_


	43. A Moment of Pity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay has decided Damon has had enough. Maybe even almost too much and decides to send the dog to the overworked and much pissed maester. After a few more well chosen words to his pets, of course. He also gives Reek a chore plus tell him of an upcoming hunt.

Damon lay shuddering on the floor, so bloody,sticky, filthy and brought so low, he can not remember how he was ever anything but this.  Ramsay gave his beast a once over with his icy, critical eye and decided he would let the maester treat the dog.  Grinning, Ramsay looked over his work from the punishment and there really was no choice, he had to get treated.  Oh well, his frail pets always break so easily, but there was always later to continue discipline, for now his dog has had enough.  Running his finger through the sweat slicked hair, Ramsay leaned in closer until his mouth was almost touching Damon's ear.  _"You are never going to put things inside my Reek again, are you?"_   A whimper, shuddering tore through him as the dog responded brokenly.  _"Never. Master, never."  "My dog will always obey me whether I am here or not.  We will talk more of this later, Damon.  For now I am going to let you see the maester before you stain everything with your blood."_ Damon whispered his thanks over and over, weeping like a maid.

Standing up and stepping over Damon, Ramsay approached the bed.  Reek went low and peeked up at his Master. Trembling but eager to show his submission, his love, anything that would erase that look.  A very slight softening in his features as Ramsay went to his little mouse and it was enough, for Reek to lean forward, licking at his Lord's hand.  It was a very brave thing for a mouse to do, because the hand was still bloody, it was the flaying hand, the hurting hand, it does the most damage.  But it paid off as Reek hoped it would, his Master smirked then spoke kindly to his pet.  _"Reek, my good little mouse, do your Master a favor?  Escort the bad dog to the Maester.  Then tell that lazy maid to get in here and clean this mess up..We should have a hunt soon, Reek.  Would you like that, pet?"_ Nodding, pressing his nose and tongue into his Master's palm, Damon's blood smells like hopelessness.  That is a familiar scent here and does not startle off the mouse.  _"Good, then it's settled.  We shall hunt her soon, but for now we need her to clean up all this disgusting mess of the dog.  Go on, Reek.  Good boy."_

As Reek scrambled over to Damon and tried to help the bigger, much bigger man up, an icy voice came.  _"Oh, Damon?  You will be very, very behaved while you are out of my room.  Be respectful and obedient to the maester.  If you were smart, you would not give any trouble to Reek either.  I know it is hard for a dumb beast like yourself to remember things, but try very hard to remember how much worse you will hurt if you disobey me."_ Damon whispered, _"Yes Master, I will obey, I will remember,please."_ It was laughable really, Ramsay did laugh in fact, watching as the tiny frail Reek somehow was managing to support the large, rough dog.    Damon was clinging to the walls, to Reek, trying to walk upright, blood everywhere, smearing and it was enough for Ramsay.  _"Damon, just crawl, would you?  You shouldn't be bothering walking anyway, really.  Reek has that privilege for a reason, he is actually a bit useful.  You are just a dumb rutting beast, just a beaten down mongrel that takes up food and space.  Ben would help you remember that you are just a hound.  And right now, I am sure he would just love a visit from one of my pets.  Remember that, Damon."_

Damon dropped back to the floor with a moan of terror and peered up at his Master.  " _I will crawl, be a good dog, anything, Master, not Ben, not the kennels, please?"_   Ramsay was very pleased with Damon's demeanor and walked closer to enjoy the flinching, cringing bitch.  He wrapped the fear and despair around himself, grew sated from the shattering of his large beast.  _"We shall have to see how you behave, Damon.  Now be a good bitch and go with Reek.  See the maester and all the Gods cannot help you if I hear of any disobedience from you."_ Reek began to hobble out the door and for once he had to slow down for someone else.  This was unusual and the two of them were unusual enough as it is.  Watching a human mouse dart from shadow to shadow, more of a shambling jump, but a darting mouse nonetheless, is creepy.  At least to the servants who must witness this almost daily in some form or another.  Worse, was the broken, bleeding from..oh, don't look at that, don't even think about that.  But the dog was this big, hulking hurting once-man that crawled, groaning and weeping like a babe down the hall.


	44. Treating Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reek follows his orders. The maester does not react well to the sight of Damon. Ramsay decides to make sure his lessons to the others have sunk into Rickon as well.

Reek tried not to go faster than Damon, he did feel bad, very bad for him.   However, Ramsay has taken all the compassion out of them, really.  The mouse had no idea how to comfort the dog, which he would never have dared to do in public anyway.  So he simply stayed very close, stopped when Damon needed to and waited through the tears.  By the time they made it to the maester's hall, Reek finally got the courage to ask, _"Damon?  Are..are you angry with me?  I never told, never would have told about that.  Never, ever, I swear it."_ With a growl that was higher pitched than usual the dog shook his head.  _"Rickon.  He told on me, that little bitch fox, told everything about..."_ He broke off with a sob of pain and dry heaved for a moment.  _"Everything but that I can climax...that was the only thing he didn't say.  Gonna get him though..oh will I go after him.  Not with a stick or a bone though..Never again..no."_ Damon went between gagging, crying and laughing all the way into the maester's room.

The old man looked in need of medical assistance himself when he caught sight of the bloody, babbling Damon crawling through his door.  Reek was truly concerned for a moment as the maester turned red then purple, his veins on his neck and head seemed to pulsate.  The eyes twitched repeatedly and then the mouth opened, then shut, then opened.  Driven to his last nerve, the maester hurled the bowl he was holding at the ground, shattering it with a loud curse.  This terrified both pets who simply could not take anymore fear this evening.  Both flinched and shrieked, Reek went to his knees next to Damon.  They pressed against each other and kept their heads low, as if waiting for blows.  This gave the maester a moment to bring himself to some semblance of dignity and he snorted in indignation.  _"Beast get on the pallet if you want treatment.  Are you going to give me any trouble?  I will have men tie you down if I need to, don't think I won't report any bad behavior!  You hear me, then?"_ Damon nodded and whimpered out, _"Yes, I hear you.  No trouble, I won't give trouble, please."_ Reek wrung his hands, feeling a little sick about leaving Damon so vulnerable with the grumpy maester.  However, Ramsay ALWAYS FOREVER came first and Reek was ordered to get the maid.  So he scuttled away, leaving the maester swearing over the whimpering dog and sought the hated servant.

Ramsay settled himself back in his chair and called out softly, _"Oh, little fox?  Come out here now, crawl to Master like a good boy."_ A scrambling sound and then terrified eyes peek into the light.  Every limb tense and shaking, Rickon inched forward, tears streaming, so pale, like death.  _"Aww...is my little fox so scared tonight?  Timid as my Reek right now, you should be, after the punishments you have seen tonight.  Good boy, sweet fox, I want you to be this scared sometimes, it will remind you to behave.  Come here to me now, climb onto my lap.  I want to cuddle my fox and I want to feel all that shivering, little one.  Poor thing, so afraid, come on, Master will hold you and be pleased.  You do want me pleased, not angry, right, fox?"_ Rickon wept, but crept much faster now, climbing almost frantically up his Master's legs.  He threw himself into the lap of the man he wanted to hide from most in the world.  So much fear and it swept away all other thoughts but doing anything to keep that pain away.  Who can remember anything when Master only wanted all thoughts on him?

Reek limped his way through the now mostly silent halls and found the maid in a chamber.  Stepping around several pallets of sleeping servants, Reek knelt down and shook her with a frail hand.  Her eyes flew open, then her shriek ripped through the room, as Reek fell backwards, startled.  It was a few minutes of chaos as servants jumped and roared until both of them were kicked out.  Sullen and scared, the maid gathered her items then headed for Lord Ramsay's rooms, glaring at Reek.  For his part, he said nothing, did not even look at her once he had explained his Master's orders.  Reek opened his Master's door for her then knelt down after shutting the door behind them.  _"Very good Reek, you may go back and stay with Damon until he is ready to return."_   Reek nodded and simply responded, "Yes, Master." then stood back up, heading out again.  He ignored his tears of misery, as well as the burning of his flayed skin. 

 


	45. Grateful for Small Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay spends some special time with his fox. The maid spends some time in the hellish chamber. Reek and Damon find a small moment of relief, of quiet misery.

Reek was truly staggering and out of breath by the time he made it back to Damon.  Oh, he was in terrible pain but it sounded like the dog got even worse. The mouse could hear him from down the hall.  As Reek hobbled into the room, he could barely stand up against his own pain, never mind the dog's screaming.  Damon was not resisting the maester at all, however, the agitated old man was being ruthless.  Taking his anger at Ramsay out onto the dog, the maester rubbed the healing lotion that burns, with angry swipes.  Uncaring of the misery he is inflicting, the old man yells at the suffering man to be more quiet, else he will gag him.  The unfairness of it all burst through Reek's head for a second, astringent, stinging frustration.  An old feeling, the Other feeling and Reek knows he needs to tread carefully.  He cannot keep allowing the other one to show or else Ramsay will see when he least expects it.  Reek could not even comprehend the horrors that would come from his Master for such a thing.

The maid was shaking very badly and her fear made her stiff, clumsy.  It was bad enough to have the boy staring at her, worse to have Lord Ramsay's icy gaze evaluating her every movement.  Judging by her performance and his reaction, her services were still not up to his standards.  Dropping things continually, she really did give a good effort at scrubbing the huge swaths of blood everywhere.  Bent over, sweating and groaning, she scrubbed the rug, pretending she was alone, desperate to hurry, get out of there.  Rickon was grateful for the dreadful servant girl, because it gave his Master another target.  He sat very still and silent in the large lap, those hands still bloody on his body.  They were touching, caressing and rubbing everywhere, no inch of skin nor smallest limb has been missed.  The hands explored but did not hurt, the fox was clever enough to be a very good fox.  Ramsay spoke with a voice full of venom. So poisonous that Rickon could nearly feel fangs sink into the maid.  _"Dim witted slut, you are making more of a mess than you came to clean!  You have one hour to put this mess right or you will be running for your life before dawn!"_

Wringing his hands, Reek timidly approached and squeaked out, _"Is Damon ready to go yet, please?"_ The maester seemed to want to say no, then all at once his weariness seems to hit.  _"Yes, yes, fine, he is patched enough for now.  Tell me creature, who is your Master torturing now?  Who shall I be visited by next?"_   Reek shook his head and simply responded, _"Master is angry at the maid, but he will hunt her."_ The maester shrugged and motioned Damon away.  _"Well, sad for her, but good for me.  At least what he hunts doesn't have to be fixed after, just fed to the hounds."_ Reek tried his hardest to help Damon get down the halls and halfway they found themselves sitting in a shadowed corner.  _"I hurt so bad...I..I cannot go back yet.  We can stay right here, it is not being bad, it is just resting.  I cannot go any further, Reek.  We can sit here."_ Damon's voice was a muttered, desperate weeping sound.  Reek is not sure if it is himself or the Other, but pity is felt, empathy was reached.  Nodding, the mouse huddles down next to the dog and they silently nurse their wounds.

Rickon shivers and squirms in small motions, even though he really believes he is staying still.  Ramsay can read this in the little fox eyes and it amuses him to no end.  While the stupid slut is uselessly attempting to clean the room correctly, he amuses himself with the boy.  Fingers trace the delicate features of growing bones, the structure is all awkward angles.  The skin is scarred and scratched from years of outdoor wildling living, but compared to his other pets?  This skin is young, fresh and feels like the thinnest silk and Ramsay longs to rend it.  Not yet, not now, his father has cautioned him severely this time.  Until his father sanctions it, Ramsay could never go as far as he would like with the little one.  At least he can play up to his very limits allowed, until his father shows.  So for now, he pulls the long hair to see into the eyes.  Ramsay drinks in the terror and shame, as the little one whines at the hands everywhere.  Relentless, he leaves no part of the fox untouched and to his delight, the fox responds.

Panting, terrified but filled with this aching new need, Rickon whined and squirmed more.  _"Hush..hush..calm yourself down, little fox.  It is very good to respond this way for your Master.  When you are behaving nicely for me, this is a reward you can have.  Only you can have this reward, it is special, my wild pet.  Little feral bitch of mine, sweet fox, that is right, now you can move and squirm."_ Ramsay's voice is a sweet sting that is barely heard over the tiny cries that came from the desperate, confused wildling.  Aching with intense nameless need, Rickon grasps at his Master's arms, trying to find something to hold onto, the feelings scare him.  The maid can hear and see it all, it flusters her worse, as she tries not to scrub, not cry.  Panting, whining, frantically moving in his Master's large hands, the fox begs.  _"Oh, please, Master...scared..I..please.."_ Ramsay pulled the fox even closer, his hands and voice coaxing the little one closer, closer.  Then Rickon's head flung back and he screamed, shuddering.  As the fox fainted in his arms, Ramsay stared impatiently at the maid, thinking now of his Reek.


	46. Just for Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon and Reek take some time together and awkwardly try some comforting.

Two half skinned pets cannot even remember how to have a conversation like two men.  Tears stream and moans come forth and neither finds it odd of the other, not anymore.  It has simply been too long for Reek to really recall simple human socialization skills.  For Damon it was pointless to try and act like a man, he was brought low and that was that.  Damon rebels as much as he dares, but deep down he is terrified by Ramsay and cowed, so very cowed by him.  With a small gasp of pain, Reek scoots closer to the dog and begins to nose him.  Gentle, timid nudges under Damon's chin, a submissive animal gesture, but also the only way Reek can offer comfort.  Damon not just accepted the comfort, he demanded, needing the sympathy, needing Reek to tend to him.  With large arms, the dog pulled the mouse into his chest, almost in his lap.  With his eyes, Damon commanded, pleaded for Reek to give him more, so he did.  The small trembling hands began to lightly skate on Damons' chest.  

Reek began to give small licks where he had nudged Damon, then the dog groaned, trying to kiss the pet.  The mouse hurried to comply and promptly got his bottom lip bit.  With a tiny squeak of pain, Reek pushed in closer, then used his hands to stroke the only place Ramsay did not abuse, between Damon's legs.  Damon began to thrust his tongue into Reek's sore mouth, until the little hands hit a sensitive spot.  Ripping his mouth away, Damon scooted both of them a little further into the shadows.  "Reek, make me come, please, make it good for me."  Nodding, the mouse laid his head timidly on the dog's thigh and traced the scars with mangled hands.  Using his tongue, lips and fingers, Reek pleasured the very sore Damon, giving him a moment's relief from the pain his Master gifted him.  As he felt the dog shudder and heard the muffled sound of peaking, Reek felt another new emotion.  He hated it instantly and wanted to make it go away.  Damon began to pet Reek.  It was a gentle but heavy hand and Reek began to cry, needing this comfort badly himself.

 _"At least now you know your place with Master is safe.  You are his favorite."_ Damon grumbled, not unkindly.  Nodding, Reek agreed but he was noticeably bothered by something.  _"Of course, yes, I am very grateful.  I..I love Master and want nothing more than to be with him, serve him."_ Damon waited through the well known litany of Reek's then asked, _"What is it?  What is upsetting you this much?"_ Reek blushed and looked away, tears slipping down, he could never, ever say it.  Not to Damon or anyone else.  But the dog guessed and gave a bit of an evil grin.  _"Ah...is our little Reek finally wishing he could have a little pleasure too?  After all, even I can manage to climax.  Huh..I wonder.."_ Ignoring Reek's shame, the beast lay the little pet down and slid a hand into the ruined groin.  Tracing the scars there, feeling the heat of raised skin against his palm and he shuddered.  So did Reek, to Damon's delight.  _"We may have something, Reek.  Close your eyes, I will do this for you, mouse.  How long has it been for you, I wonder?"_

In spite of all the taunting, Damon's hand has been busy, finding the right spots, the right touches and Reek is in bliss.  Breathing heavily, whining frantically, Reek rocks himself against the hand now.  Trembling with so much pent up need, it seems to build and build, then to Reek's horror it was unable to peak.  Damon felt terrible when Reek began to plead for the dog to stop.  What was meant as a kind gesture back, turned into a torment and Damon was truly sorry for it.  To Reek's shock, Damon actually muttered it out loud.  _"I would not have done it to torture you.  Sorry, you cannot...you know."_   Nodding and fixing his breeches with twitching fingers, Reek said in a deadpan voice.  _"Master made sure that I could never feel pleasure again.  I should only receive any pleasure through my Master."_ Damon gave Reek a crushing embrace and whispered, _"We can try again if you want sometime.  Understand this, Reek.  Our little war is over now.  I won't try and stick things inside you.  I will still chase you and fuck you all I want to.  But sometimes...we can try and make it better for you."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fills the request for Reek and Damon to begin a bond, a sort of relationship for Ramsay to become jealous of as it continues onward.


	47. Another Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay gives the maid one chance to escape a hunt. Damon and Reek return to the room. Ramsay forgives his dog.

Ramsay enjoyed the feeling of the sweaty boy in his lap for a moment.  His glacial gaze was on the very clumsy maid however, then the Lord smiled with malice.  When the girl had looked up and seen that toothy leer, she nearly fainted.  It did cause her to drop the rag, swollen with water and blood.  Instead of chiding her again, Ramsay said, _"Here girl, carry my little pet to his little hidey hole.  Place him under the bed carefully.  Now."_ Nodding frantically, the maid began to set down the heavy bucket, full of dirty suds.  _"No!  You will continue to carry the bucket as well.  If you have weak scrawny arms, along with being so clumsy, you are worthless here.  Worthless maids get hunted by my bitches.  So you prove to me that you are not useless."  "But..b..milord.."_ Before she could tearfully continue, Ramsay growled out, _"If you dare to protest you will be running now."_

Swallowing hard, tears falling, the girl carried the bucket over to the Lord.  Struggling with the bucket, no help from Ramsay, the maid tried to lift Rickon as well.  The fox's eyes popped open and he shrieked, struggling against this female.  Why is the servant trying to take him?  Rickon launched himself backwards onto his laughing master.  The maid dropped the bucket and dirty water landed on all of them.  No longer laughing, with his little fox pressing against him panting, Ramsay spoke softly to the girl.  _"You have the rest of the night to run.  I will be hunting you at dawn.  Run, whore, run."_ In terror, the maid flung herself onto her knees, clutching at Ramsay's legs.  Rickon hissed at her, his eyes wild and confused.  Ramsay kicked the girl away brutally then growled out, _"I will flay you alive right now if you do not start running."_ With a wail, the girl stumbled to her feet and ran out the door. 

Reek and Damon were slowly walking up the hallway when the hysterical maid slammed into them.  She screamed, Reek fell backward onto Damon, who clutched the mouse and growled with full teeth at the girl.  He had not a nerve left for dealing with servants properly and cursed at her.  Shoving away from them, the maid ran past and nearly killed herself on the stairs.  They began to walk again even slower and Reek squeaked out, _"I will hunt her with Master tomorrow.  She won't be a very good hunt though.  Too clumsy."_ Damon nodded in agreement and opened the door then both went to their knees.  Crawling inside, Reek went directly to his Master's boots, Damon following.  Ramsay was still in his chair, trying to soothe the rattled fox.  _"Oh and look, Rickon!  Our dog and mouse have returned to us.  Damon, are you ready to behave, do you think?"_

Lurching past Reek who was kissing Ramsay's boots, the dog groveled before his Master _.  "Yes Master, I will behave.  I am very sorry that I was bad, please."_ He whimpered out, his tortured vocal cords sounding like gravel being kicked.  Ramsay stared down at his quivering beast as if considering further discipline.  Only when all three pets seemed to be trembling for his response, did he speak.  _"Very well, Damon.  I will forgive you.  You may go lay on your blanket and sleep.  Tomorrow you will stay there while I take the other two hunting.  If you had been a good dog, you would have been able to join us."_   Damon simply licked his Master's boots, grateful to have been spared further pain.  _"Thank you Master."_ Nodding, Ramsay gave his dog a loving pat on his long stringy hair with his boot.  A sob escaped Damon and he leaned into Ramsay's boot, needing the comfort, hating it.   

 _"Rickon and Damon, it is time for bed."_ The dog turned and painfully crawled to his blanket, next to the bed.  Ramsay gave his fox one last tight squeeze and set him gently on the ground.  _"Tomorrow will be your first hunt, fox.  You must get some sleep so you will be fast enough."_   The fox had no real idea what the hunt would be, but he nodded and crawled under the bed.  Ramsay stood up and removed his clothing, walking towards the bed, his mouse scuttling next to him.  As Ramsay dropped each article of clothing, his mouse scooped it up.  Lovingly, taking a humble moment to sniff at the steadying smells, Reek folds each item.  He does not know when he started the behavior of scenting but it soothes him.  Reek no longer questions his behaviors as long as Master approves of them.  When Ramsay gets into the bed, the little mouse climbs up quickly.  Yanking his limbs up and into blankets as if a monster might nip his toes until they are safe on Master's bed.  Only after the mouse is safely tucked against his Lord does the candle go out and darkness covers them.


	48. A Monster's Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reek cannot keep any secrets from Ramsay. Yet an amazing gift from his Master, Reek receives proof of how much he is loved and cared for.

Reek is laid on his back by the large black shadow looming over him, ready to descend at any second.  The voice comes silken smooth, wrapping around Reek, seductive and poisonous.  _"Ah, my poor little mouse, you must be in so much pain.  But you deserved every bit of it, you know.  Foolish thing, I show you every day and night how much I love you.  Are you that simple truly, or not paying any attention to your loving Master?"_ Trembling harder, Reek squeaks out, _"Master, I only pay attention to you, ever.  I was stupid, foolish, dimwitted.  I am so slow and I need you to think for me."_ The pet held his breath until his Master let out a small chuckle.  _"Well, it's good of you to admit it, Reek."_ The shadow descended and teeth playfully drew blood from his lips, Reek remembered how grateful he was.  How very lucky he was to have a loving Lord, that lets him sleep in his bed, treats him so well.  He is allowed to eat out of his Master's very hand and that is all the pet needed.  A moan softly escaped his lips and he moved slightly against Ramsay.  His Master froze at the same time Reek did, but the pet was too terrified to speak.  In a very soft voice, gentle almost, Ramsay spoke.  _"Reek?  Are you feeling real pleasure tonight?"_ A sob escaped along with a timid, shameful, yes.

 _"Have you ever felt this before, Reek?"_   Ramsay's voice was still very soft, but sharper, almost ready to be angry.  Regardless, Reek knows to never lie, even if it is too dark for Master to see his eyes, he would know.  His Master always knows.  Shaking his head, Reek whispers back, _"Never before tonight, Master.  Ever, I swear."  "Not before I told you I loved you?"_ The voice was even deadlier now, causing the pet to pant in terror.  _"N..not before, Master.  Please, forgive me, I am sorry."_   A small pause then Ramsay again.  The voice not as angry now, Reek did not question why, just pure relief.  _"Why are you sorry that I made you feel pleasure, pet?"_   Reek tried to speak through chattering teeth, all of it too much for his nerves.  _"Be..because Reek does not get pl..pleasure..on..only M..Master."_ This must have been the right answer because Ramsay was back to his quiet playful tone now.  _"Regardless of how, I am glad you can feel pleasure with me, little freak.  When your Master gives you permission to, you may even orgasm."_ Reek doubted very much that he can do that, in fact is viewing this as a new torture.  Blinking back tears, he squeaked out that he was grateful for such a thing, praying this was not a lie.

Ramsay felt how tense his pet has become now and is fully aware of the tears.  It amused him that his pet tried to hide things still.  _"Hush, little one.  You must relax and let your Master help you.  I love your fear and timidness, my mouse.  Tonight I want you to be a little tiny bit brave for me, it is not a game or trick.  You are afraid that you cannot climax for me, I know, but I will be very upset if you don't try.  Let me show you how much I do care for my beloved foolish Reek.  Shh, there...better, you are such a good pet."_   The cooing tone and Ramsay's large hands smoothing over every inch of the fragile body had Reek writhing again soon enough.  The newer blazing pains seemed to fade into the normal ceaseless aching he always has.  Reek is terrified and exhilarated all at once then makes desperate little sounds as Ramsay finally begins to play with the scars.  The ones between Reek's legs which usually cause the pet endless humiliation and pain.  Tonight the pain is still there with the shame, but less somehow, a new yearning, a pulsing drowning them.  Ramsay tested different ways to touch his pet until the poor thing was nearly hyperventilating.  Then when Reek thought it couldn't get any worse or better, he was not even sure anymore...Ramsay used his tongue on those scars and Reek saw stars.  However, after only a small bit, he was sobbing, in near agony.  Ramsay leaned up and leaned over his desperate pet.  _"Calm yourself, little Reek.  It just won't happen for you that way, we have another better way."_

Yanking the thin legs up onto his shoulders, Ramsay went into his little pet in one stroke.  Reek gave his usual wince and squeak.  Chuckling, Ramsay stopped, buried inside his pet.  _"I am sorry, little pet.  That little gasp is too good to resist each time."_ Now the loving Master gave his pet a moment to adjust to the intrusion before slowly moving again.  This time Reek's Master payed very carefully attention not just to his creature's pain but pleasure.  He had the rhythm his pet seemed to respond best to within minutes and Reek turned into his willing whore.  Ramsay began to rub his pet's scars again, this time so gently, barely a caress, forcing Reek to arch upwards.  Digging nails into his Lord's shoulders mindlessly, licking his Master's chest and begging, pleading.  _"Master, please, yes, please..."_ Reek has practically climbed his Master, riding up and down faster now, whimpering.  Ramsay could no longer hold back and in one movement, forced Reek flat down, a last stroke upward inside him.  A miracle occurred in the pet's world, universe, an unexpected, never deserved or even wanted explosion of glory.  Reek screamed with it, was ripped apart and remade by it's force.  This sound sent Ramsay spiraling as well, his roar of victory mixed dreadfully with Reek's.  It took an hour of cuddling his pet before Reek stopped sobbing his thanks and love.  Ramsay fell asleep with a smirk on his face and Reek's flayed but satisfied body wrapped around him.


	49. Hunting the Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay has a smooth morning for once with the pets. Reek and Rickon go hunting with their Master. Rickon did the unexpected.

The next morning went smoother than they have for weeks now.  Damon did not move much from his blanket, still in terrible pain.  Rickon was very nervous and excited about this hunt, he had gone hunting with Osha many times.  Yet, he tried not to trip up Reek with his chain and of course, he always, always watched to never trip Master.  Even on his worst days with the accursed chain, he would manage to gleefully trip the other two, never Ramsay.  That happened only once, the day after he was chained in this room.  He had accidentally made the Master trip and bang his knee on the dresser, seconds later, Rickon was dangling in the air.  As he writhed for breath that did not come, icy eyes stared at him, then a belt, Ramsay's belt.  He hit the fox three times, very hard with it, before dropping the boy and letting air flow back into starved lungs.  No, Rickon would never dare let the chain trip Master.  When Reek leaned down and placed a bowl of porridge before the boy, Rickon thanked him before eating.

Reek nodded but did not really hear the fox.  His thoughts were full of Ramsay, as he served his Master, reveling now in the fact that he is allowed to stand.  The favored one, the only one allowed to serve like a man would.  The only one that his Lord truly loves, that receives such special treatment.  This means responsibility and pressure to never, ever fail or disappoint.  If Reek had ever enjoyed being a pet, he did not know, but he knew it was wonderful now.  Leaning into his Lord, touching him every chance he could, Reek's mind gave no thought of any other.  Even when he was sent to hand feed Damon, Reek did not speak nor even look at the large dog's eyes.  Damon seemed to be in too much discomfort to care much, groaning when his Master told him that he should be grateful to have gotten off so easy.  By the time Ramsay was ready to go hunting, Damon was crying again, Rickon was jumping like an excited puppy and Reek was kneeling, attentive.  Stepping past the kneeling two, Ramsay bent down to speak with his dog.  _"Poor Damon, missing all the fun and in such terrible pain.  Do you regret being so bad, dog?"_

Damon had nodded and licked his Master's hands, which made Ramsay laugh.  _"Next time there is a hunt, you will have been a very good dog and can go.  I am sure you will stay right here and behave while we are gone.  A new maid will come to clean and I know you will be on your best behavior.  If you scare her away, you will have to do all the cleaning yourself, hurt or not.  Understand, Damon?"_   The dog nodded and pleaded, "I will behave, be a good dog, Master.  I won't scare anyone, or do anything bad.  I swear it."  Ramsay kissed the crying hound on his head and stood back up, grabbing Rickon's leash _.   "Are you ready to go on your very first hunt, little fox?"_ Eagerly, Rickon replied yes and smiled widely up at his Master.  _"Good, remember, Reek can help you learn how to hunt properly.  You will be good for me today, won't you?  You do not want to join the bad dog, hurting and alone, do you?"_ Shaking his head, eyes wide with fear, the fox whimpered.  Ramsay walked out of the keep with Rickon crawling next to him, bouncing a little, Reek scuttling behind. 

The hounds barked and rushed through the tall grass, Reek struggled to stay within his Master's range and Rickon was free.  Well, as free as a pet of Ramsay's could be.  The Master had released the leash and Rickon was everywhere all at once.  Up in the trees he could watch the pale faced and sullenly silent Ben following the excited dogs.  He could see his Lord with a bow and arrow chasing after the dogs and Reek scuttling from place to place.  Then he saw the maid he knew from Master's room, she was running ahead.  Snickering, the fox thought how stupid could she be, to still be in these woods while Master was hunting!  He wondered if Ramsay will punish her, but then Reek was looking up the tree, calling.  Rickon climbed down and before the mouse could speak again, they heard hounds baying.  The prey had been found and Rickon shouted in delight, grabbing Reek's hand and pulling.  _"Come, what animal did they catch!  Come, show me, Osha and I caught a bear once!  A cub, we were so hungry."_

This reminded Rickon of how the mother bear later killed Osha and made him a little sad.  Sniffing, he tried to make the bad thoughts leave and let go of Reek to run ahead.  Too late, did Reek think to warn the fox of the type of prey hunted and caught here, but it was too late.  Rickon had run off and was rapidly approaching Ramsay.  The mouse tried to go faster, but as soon as he saw Rickon he knew he was too late for explanations.  The fox was pale with stunned eyes, worse was when his Master called to him, still allowing the hounds to savage the maid, the fox ran.  Reek bolted after the fox, knowing that he could not catch up, but worse would be not to try.  Ramsay would continue his time with the maid, he would assume his pet would bring Rickon back.  Reek was just afraid of what he would be bringing the fox back to.  After all, Rickon ran away from Master.  Even Damon and Reek had not dared that.


	50. A Ghost and a Fox Speak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reek finds Rickon and the Other speaks. Rickon must face Ramsay.

Reek felt like his lungs and heart were going to explode, as he staggered forth.  Oh, what a terrible time for Damon to have been punished!  Those huge legs would have covered far more ground and Rickon was scared of the beast.  He will not fear Reek nor believe his threats or promises, not after what he let him walk into!  Just as Reek began crying, thinking of how to tell Ramsay that he lost Rickon, he heard sobbing.  Trying to be silent but quick, Reek inched forward to see the little fox curled against a rock.  Sobbing a word over and over again.  _"Osha."_ It sounded like an emotion that the Other howled with, screamed with, but Reek did not understand it.  Reek NEVER wanted to understand it because it was just more pain.  Perhaps too much pain to ever bear.   Inching forward a little more, Reek opened his mouth to speak softly.  To tell Rickon he needed to come back with him now.  To be firm and calm.  Yet, he asked, _"Why Osha?  Why say her name, Rickon?"_   Sniffing, almost wailing his words, the fox responded, clinging to the rock.  _"Osha..I almost forgot her!  Till I saw....teeth ripping through her...the bear ate her.  I forgot Osha.  I forgot here.  Osha saved me from here.  Now I am back and she was ate by a bear, she cannot come save me again!"_

Reek dropped in front of Rickon with a grace he lost many years ago.  Grabbing both sides of the boy's face, he nearly growled into it.  _"This is not the time for remembering.  It will anger him and look what he does to me when he is angry!  To Damon!  To the maid!  Think Rickon, you cannot escape, you cannot get any justice right now.  So you must forget again, forget Osha, your family are all dead, no one is coming.  Someday is not yet.  It will happen someday but you must be patient and wait.  If Ramsay thinks you are still a Stark, still a full human even, he will strip it all away, until you truly do not remember ever again."_ The desperate, angry voice and the eyes of Theon Greyjoy calmed Rickon somewhat.  However, the voice was full Stark now, just for one deadly moment, and it scorched the Other to it's soul.  _"And when that day comes, will you help me or help him?"_ In a voice that belonged in Pyke, with a will that belonged to a Lord, he answered _.  "I will help you then beg you to take my head, after you call me by my real name."_

Within a few minutes they were almost to where they could hear Ramsay still flaying the screeching maid.  Both dropped down to their hands and knees, but Rickon paused.  As they had come back this way, both had walked but their personalities had sunk along with their heads.  Rickon regressed further than Reek had, truly feeling like a scared fox now.  He felt the same way he had when Osha first died and he was so alone, so helpless.  The mouse gave a moment then nudged the boy forwards again.  _"He is flaying her alive.  You won't say a word unless he wants you to speak.  Keep your eyes on him, you don't have to look at her at all, unless he tells you to.  If he had a good hunt, he should not be very angry with you, since you are back.  Remember, cry and tell him about the bear, how it scared you to be alone.  It may charm him into cuddling you instead of hurting you.  Be grateful for it."_ Nodding, Rickon began to sob, as much as he wishes it were acting, he was scared by the prospect of Ramsay hurting him.  He was fearful enough that his voice was shaky and if he spoke his words would come out like his thoughts.  Childish and vague.  The wildling was there but the Stark has slipped away.

Ramsay glimpsed his mouse and fox crawling towards him and he paused for a moment.  _"Rickon, when I am done here, I will expect an explanation and you may expect a punishment."_ Rickon nodded and began to cry harder, pressing into the frail mouse next to him.  Together, they stayed on their knees and watched Ramsay finish his grisly task.  Blood streaked Ramsay's face and his eyes were so joyful, so brilliant in color that Reek began to cry as well.  Oh, how horrible and unfaithful he was to his loving Master!  How could he have let himself slip and let the Other through like that?  If only Master knew his pet did such a thing, it was too terrifying to even consider.  Besides, he LOVED his Lord and Master, worshiped him!  Reek could never betray Ramsay, he was all Reek had and who else could love someone like him?  Reek resolved that it would never, ever be allowed again.  No matter what the circumstance, no matter how bad he felt for the fox or the dog.  It was never worth the danger of letting the Master know the Other has survived.  

When Ramsay had finished with the maid, he allowed the hounds to dine upon the corpse.  Leaving Ben to oversee it, Ramsay picked up Rickon's leash and attached it to the collar.  Without a look or word at the fox, he headed quickly towards the direction of the keep.  Rickon whimpered in terror but dared not speak without permission.  Reek simply followed behind them, crawling and panting in fearful exertion.  Finally, Ramsay spoke as they were almost in the courtyard.  _"Tell me why you ran from your Master.  Why were you a bad fox when you promised me you would be good?"_ Rickon peered up fearfully at the towering Lord who stared down icily.  Then burst into tears while trying to speak, mucking it up horribly, but perfectly as well.  _"Master...please....teeth in her....like..Osha...alone, so dark, scared fox, good fox..but the teeth"_ The wiry fox threw himself forward and clung to the leg of the man who will hurt him. 


	51. A Sneaky Fox Slips Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay is not pleased with Rickon and is even less pleased with the reason for the disobedience. When Ramsay's temper rages, so does Rickon's and disaster strikes.

As Ramsay stared down at the fox clinging to his leg wailing, the mouse screwed up every inch of bravery he had.  Timidly, he inched forward, putting his hand outstretched towards Ramsay, then squeaked, _"Master?"_ It was not like Reek at all to be so bold as to interrupt Ramsay, so those eyes were on him instantly.  _"What is it, Reek?"_ The voice was cold but curious, so the mouse dared to venture further, coming a little closer and spoke again.  _"Rickon was crying when I found him.  He..he told me seeing the girl bit by the dogs reminded him.  It reminded him of Osha, who saved him before.  She..she was eaten by a bear in front of him, Master."_ Reek wrung his hands together trying to finish what he needed to say, terrified.  Nodding, Ramsay looked back down at the distraught boy and asked gently, _"Is this true, fox?  Was the sight of my dogs tearing the maid reminding you of your Osha?"_ Rickon hugged Ramsay's leg tighter, hearing the kind voice and nodded eagerly, not able to see how Reek stiffened at the overly kind voice.   _"The thought of your Osha, who cared for you, saved you and raised you, ripped apart brutally by a bear was too much?"_ Though the question was cruel, the fox still answered it quickly, thinking this would make it all right now.  Soon Ramsay would soothe him, feel bad for Rickon, surely.  Reek knew better and was already trembling, sinking lower down.  Rickon sobbed into his Lord's leg and babbled, _"Yes, it scared me, like I was scared then!  So I ran and I could not think...I did not mean to run, I could not help it."_

Ramsay listened to the quick words, but mainly at how well strung together they were.  His eyes had gone to glittering ice upon the first sentence, now they were smoldering in fury. Reek went face first onto the ground upon seeing it.  _"So...you were so traumatized by such a thing, such memories, that you were unable to obey your Master?  So devastated at the thoughts of your precious Osha...that it overwhelmed any urge to obey me?  Well, perhaps we should go to your Godswood and you may pray for her?"_   Only as those clipped words emerged did Rickon sense the danger, only too late did he look up to see the anger.  Ramsay grabbed a handful of Rickon's hair and brutally lifted him by it.  As the boy kicked and screamed, Ramsay began to walk fast towards the Godswood, ripping chunks of hair right out of the boy's head.  When Ramsay finally allowed the fox to touch ground with his feet, he went so fast, Rickon was dragged.  Reek crawled after them, whimpering, not daring to interfere, he knew it would only make things worse.  He prayed that his Master would calm down soon, that he would not flay the boy or worse.  But he was helpless, there was nothing he could think to do to help at all.  When Ramsay flung Rickon against a tree, the boy landed boneless, stunned.  Ramsay went down to his knees, next to the moaning boy and put Rickon onto his knees.  _"So pray, Rickon, let us pray for the mangled rotting body of your stupid nanny.  Stupid to get killed by a bear when you are a fucking Wildling, don't you think, boy?"_

Ramsay stood back up but made the crying boy continue kneeling, looking up at the carved wooden face _.  "Go on then!  Tell me, did she read you stories when you were scared?  Did she make all the bad things stay away?  From what I am hearing, you miss her terribly, so pray and see if it brings her back to save you!  From what I heard about her from Theon Greyjoy, she was a whore.  Caught by your foolish older brother, the idiot made her a servant, Theon was fucking her and from what I hear, she loved it.  Loved every man there probably, Wildling savage whore!"_ As the viscous words poured from the increasingly agitated Ramsay, who was now pacing around, the boy could not take it, he snapped.  Reek was already flinching with every bit of poison out of his beloved Master's mouth, but what almost made him faint was Rickon's response.  _"Well, at least she managed to sneak us out of Winterfell before Theon let you burn it to the ground!  At least I did not have to watch your father murder my brother and mother!  Osha was going to make sure I was safe until I could become a Lord!  She did not make me a Wildling and she was not a nanny!  I am not a fox, I am not stupid or wild, I am Lord Rickon Stark and someday I will kill you!"_ The voice was clear even through the angry tears, the voice of a tired boy who cannot, just simply cannot act any longer.  Reek felt piss run down his leg and nearly fainted with fear.  Oh, Gods, what has Rickon done? he thought, too scared to even peer up.

Everything seemed to pause then, even the wind seemed to stop, then a bird chirped from the distance.  So slowly, very graceful, very softly, Ramsay began to go towards Rickon, head tilted and his voice was so calm and smooth.  _"What did you say?  Would you care to repeat all that, Lord Rickon Stark?"_ Rickon started to skitter backwards, his face white, seeing what he has done, seeing Ramsay's eyes so murderous now.  _"Reek, go back inside to my room.  Stay there with Damon like a good mouse, like a good, obedient pet should.  Make sure that my dog does not startle the new maid."_ Ramsay kept his eyes on Rickon as he spoke, but Reek knew better than to dare protest.  A tiny squeak of Yes Master and the mouse crawled away, tears streaming, hoping that Ramsay will not skin Rickon alive. 


	52. A Lord's Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay hunts down Rickon. Reek and Damon assume Rickon will be murdered by their Master.

_"Remember Rickon, do not act all prissy around these others.  You must pretend, pretend to be a Wildling or you will never live long enough to be a real Lord.  No matter who we are around, you must be dirty, wild and mute if you can!  If you have to talk, you talk like these men here do, like these boys do!  Learn from them, watch what they do and do it.  If you are caught by anyone that is not a Wildling, you pretend to be weak of mind, crazy and wild, grunting like a little wild animal.  We cannot reveal who you are, not yet, it is too dangerous!  We do not know which Lords to trust, but someday, someday, I will find a safe Lord to teach you."_ Osha's words had been pounding through Rickon's head and it all had poured out.  Osha had warned him of his own temper many times in the past as well.  Rickon had done as he was instructed by her, but now the temper had returned.  Utterly terrified, the boy continued to back away as Ramsay stalked him.  Recalling that he already declared he was no fox, Rickon scrambled up and ran for his life.

Reek came into the bedroom on two legs, not caring anymore, too worried.  Only after he entered and saw the new servant, did he sink back down to his knees.  Crawling silently, keeping his eyes on the girl who was staring at him, he went to Damon.  Laying down next to the dog, who was staring at Reek, then at the door, Reek simply shut his eyes, wanting to blot everything out.  Not daring to speak in case the servant would report it to Ramsay, the beast curled around the mouse.  The new maid looked away after she was sure that the pets would stay put and went back to cleaning.  She was more thorough than the other girl had been and worked in grim silence.  Lord Ramsay had made sure she was fully aware what was about to happen to the other maid.  She was following every rule, making sure that she made the room very clean and remembering not to speak to the men.  The freakish one that had been on the blanket was shocking to see, but as long as he stayed there, she got on with her work.  When Reek came in, it was not as scary, she has seen him many times before throughout the keep.  He was harmless and would not cause her trouble.  However, his return may mean Ramsay will be back soon, so she moved even faster with her work.

Only after the girl finished and left did Damon finally speak.  _"Where are they?  What happened?"_ With a sob, Reek sat up and wrapped his thin arms around his legs and answered.  _"Rickon got scared by the dogs on the girl.  He ran away.  I found him and brought him back.  He told Master it was memories of Osha being attacked by a bear.  Ramsay got very upset, very jealous and Rickon became foolish.  He spoke to Master as an equal, as an enraged Lord, told him he was a Stark lord and will kill him someday."_ Damon stared in shock then muttered, _"Ramsay will kill him.  He will flay him alive!"_ Nodding, the mouse whimpered, _"Master sent me away.  He has never done that, he likes to have me watch punishments.  If it is so bad to send even me away.."_ Both pets shuddered at the thought and began to mourn the surely dead or dying fox. 

Rickon was very fast, very used to evading predators, good at climbing, leaping and sneaking.  However, he was also much thinner, weaker and out of practice than when he used to run in the forest.  Terror propelled him forward, but panic was making him clumsy, the same as this more feeble body.  Ramsay was proving to be a very good hunter, to Rickon's surprise, he was unable to shake him.  The first arrow lodged in his arm as Rickon climbed the tree, then the second arrow pinned Rickon's leg to the bark.  Howling, the boy could not dislodge the arrow and he looked down, waiting for the killing shot.  Ramsay looked up and shouted up, _"Oh, I won't kill you, Lord Rickon Stark.  Not right to kill the very last of the Stark boys, is it?  No, my father would not like that at all.  Do you know why, Rickon?  Because he wants you alive, for his own purposes, the only reason you aren't flayed.  The only reason you still have your little cock.  My father want you, Rickon.  I wonder what for, what will he do with you?"_ Ramsay put away his arrows and slung the bow over his shoulder.  _"There is no where you can run to.  You have no one to help you, no way of getting away.  You will have to rip that arrow out of your leg and climb down eventually.  I will just leave you here til you are ready to come down."_ Ramsay left without another word, stopping only in the courtyard.  "Skinner, take Sour Alyn and wait for Rickon to either climb or fall down.  When he does, take him to the kennels."

When Ramsay approached Ben, the older man looked at the ground fearful of the wrath on the Lord's face.  His missing thumb began to ache horribly.  _"Ben, in a bit Skinner shall be bringing you the little fox.  The fox thinks he is Lord Rickon Stark and feels cheated by our treatment of him.  He says he is not a fox, in fact.  I am sure you will be happy to help me with his training."_ For the first time in a long time, Ben smiled and thanked his Lordship with true feeling.  Smirking, knowing that Ben will forgive the loss of a thumb for a chance to torment Rickon.  _"Excellent.  You may tell him yourself of his change in status.  That I have decided wild animals belong in cages, rather than inside with docile pets."_ Ramsay left feeling better already, heading for his chambers.      


	53. A Lordling's Last Stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rickon sees no escape but for death looming and makes a terrible choice. Reek and Damon find themselves banded together, working together. Ramsay does something so shocking that the pair feel they have no choice but to try and force their Master's hand.

Rickon was simply too weak to continue this stand off and he knew it.  However, he was debating if he should climb down, where the rough men waited for him, or throw himself down, hoping to break his neck.  Which was worse, which would Osha council?  This was not something they had discussed, how could she have known men like this were around?  He tried to think further back, he did not remember his family very much, just Bran and again, he never spoke of anything like this.  Peering down at his leg, it hurt terribly, once he had managed to pull the arrow out, it bled more.  Now it was sluggish, not as much blood, but oh, it was throbbing, making him whimper.  It was hopeless and he knew it.  Hoping it will be a quick death, Rickon inched his way onto the highest branch and prepared.  Of course he could hear the men below yelling to him, even Ben was there now.  _"Rickon!  Don't be so stupid to jump!  Listen to me, stupid fool!  Lord Ramsay spoke to me, he is not going to flay you or kill you, if that is your worry!  Just send you to the kennels!  Why kill yourself over that?  You know me, you know the dogs!"_

Damon and Reek were kneeling before the door, hearing Ramsay's steps coming closer.  Both pets looked utterly terrified as if he had entered announcing flaying time for both.  Ramsay smirked at this, knowing both must assume the worst has happened for the fox.  _"Good, obedient pets, aren't you both?  Rickon has decided not to be a good pet anymore.  I will not have a bad Lordling trying to show my lovely boys how to misbehave.  He shall be taken to Ben and the kennels.  I am sure he will be happier with some outdoor training."_ Reek and Damon were both relieved to hear that Rickon was not dead, but felt pity for the foolish boy.  After all, Ben has been dying for a chance to get revenge.  Both of them simply responded, Yes Master and went forward to grovel at those bloody, mud covered boots.  Just then a commotion and there stood the maid, out of breath.  _"Truly, are you that stupid that you dare interrupt me like this?"_ Ramsay had spun and spoke with true menace.  Not as stupid or belligerent as the last girl, she went to her knees right in the hall and spoke.  _"Forgive me, Milord, I was sent by your kennel man.  He told me to say that the boy is trying to kill himself.  Is trying to jump off a tree, the men cannot stop him!"_

Reek gasped, Damon looked stunned, but worse of all, Ramsay simply shrugged.  _"It is my father who wanted him alive, why should I care?  If he wishes to break his fool neck, so be it.  I will simply tell my father that Ben failed to watch Rickon correctly.  Even down to the lowliest servant would agree with my words, correct bitch?"_   Even though Ramsay was speaking to the maid, all three of them nodded, in spite of the horror on their faces. Laughing at the silent comedy that only Ramsay could seem to see, he shut the door in her face.  Reek and Damon glanced at each other, then back at their Master who was taking off his boots.  Oh, how the mouse wanted to accept it and ignore it, pretend it never happened.  After all, it will not please his loving Lord to have Reek suddenly be daring now.  No, if anything it could make Ramsay hurt the mouse as bad as he would have hurt Theon.  But even as he knew he would not let it go, the pet saw the dog was in agreement.  Damon hated Rickon for getting him injured, but to see the boy die over it?  

With terror and resolution both crawled forward, close enough that Ramsay was slightly crowded.  Just enough that he could not finish taking his boots off and both stared up pleading.  _"M..Master...please...save him...please?"_   Reek squeaked, desperately putting his little hands towards his Master, not quite daring to touch.  Damon nodded frantically and groveled right over the boots, the one that Ramsay had removed was pushed to him gently.  _"Both of you want me to save Lord Rickon Stark?"_ Ramsay's voice was soft, reasonable and his eyes were blazing.  _"Well, well, how very interesting.  Here is Damon pushing my boots back on and my beloved Reek pleading for the Lordling's life."_ The mouse burst into tears, shaking and pale then blurted out, _"No, not a lord, not a Stark, Master.  Just a boy, a fox, a pet, your pet, Master, he is!  He..he is foolish, stupid and young is all!  I was too once, now I am your loving faithful Reek!  Please, Master, I never ask you for anything, ever, I have never even asked for mercy!"_   Reek was desperate, his words were blunt but honest and he was kneeling, hands clasped, praying, praying to his God, to Ramsay, his only deity.   _"You are all he has, Master!  Just like us, he is just stubborn, like we were once!  Please!"_

Staring down, Ramsay was truly shocked at how they pleaded, how they dared!  On the other hand, the shock of it was making his temper go down, he knows rage took hold.  He knows that he made an error and must correct it.  It bothers him that his pets are aware of his mistake, they need to accept anything their Master does or says.  So out of spite alone, out of the need to seem infallible, he simply shakes his head and says no.  This should cause his pets to go silent and allow him his time to brood, but that is not at all what came next.  Damon whimpered and continued trying to keep his Master from taking off the other shoe, simply by staying still, whining up at him.  Reek was also continuing defiance, though Ramsay supposed neither of them were outright defying, it was close enough.  Ramsay was debating if he should threaten or go straight to punishing, when Reek spoke again.  _"Master, it scares me!  This scares me too much!  Please, if the boy dies, if your father gets angry about it!  Master, I cannot bear to see anyone get mad at you!"_ Driven nearly to hysterics by his own daring, by Ramsay's anger, by the callousness of it, he wails.

With a curse and oath, Ramsay kicks out, causing both pets to fall back, injured.  _"You love me so much, you cannot stand to see me hurt by my father?  Is that it, Reek?  You, dog, have you suddenly developed a sense of morals?  Funny, Damon, I have seen you kill boys much younger than Rickon, so why do you care?"_ To his amazement, the pets answered him.  Reek simply nodded over and over, but the beast spoke, from where he cowered.  _"Because he is not being killed, Master.  He is jumping out of a tree to kill himself!  Master, how can you let him have such control over his own life?  Reek did not choose to be Reek or a mouse, I did not choose to be a dog.  Master chose this for us, why does this one get to choose his fate?  You said he was a pet, he was a fox, like we are pets, now you let him die free?  We do not understand it, please."_ And that logic actually worked, enough that Ramsay swore, kicking out again, then put on his boot _.  "I will allow this begging to sway me, this once, pets!  You will both come out with me, you will be responsible for Rickon's life or death then!  If he is already dead or dies in spite for your efforts.."_ Ramsay did not finish the statement but left it there, storming downstairs, both terrified pets hurrying after him.


	54. The Other Speaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rickon tries to convince himself to jump from the tree, ending it all. Reek has an idea to save Rickon, but it will cost him greatly. Ramsay is not pleased at all.

_"Coward! Do it, do it, you coward!"_ Rickon growled to himself, ignoring his sobbing.  All the men below were scrambling around, still yelling and he no longer cared for it.  They would never be able to catch him and save him, surely.  At least he will die a Lord and not some animal, some toy for his family's enemy!  But it was not as easy as he thought to actually let go of living.  Part of him desperately wanted to find any other way, anything, but what was there?  If any of his family were still alive and they did show, what would they see?  A Stark that has become a slave, a pet, would he remember his name or even that he was male?  If Ramsay had his way, Rickon would be flayed and castrated!  Imagine Bran coming and finding that!  Oh, the shame and his family has been through enough.  This was no way to honor his family name, to give in, surrender to them, to HIM.  So jump then and it will end fast, so fast, it won't even hurt, so do it then!  Whining in terror, frustration and such despair, Rickon again wished for Osha.  If I jump...if I can do this...then I will find her...That bolstered him a bit more and he inched forward.

This one time ever, Ramsay had growled as his pets ran on two legs, well, one more hobbling, but as quickly as he could.  Ramsay must have lost his mind, that was all it could be, thought Ben at the sight.  When Damon burst through the bush at the same time as Ramsay, Ben actually leaped in the air, as Sour Alyn gave a small shriek.  Reek stumbling right behind them and then Ramsay stops to glare at the men, who suddenly want to look at the clouds.  Reek and Damon ran to the tree and started screaming up to save the fox.  Rickon was ignoring the men, but he did glance down at the pair.  He was surprised to see them there, why do they care?  They cared so much that the advice was to let the abuse happen.  So the advice they offer now is useless and he prepares to visit Osha.  Reek flung himself before Ramsay, his eyes filled with terror at what he was daring.  _"Master, I can save him, I know it.  But I need your permission, please..to..to sound like..Th..Theon Greyjoy."_ Stone carved, his face suddenly going pale, Ramsay whispered, _"What did you just say?"_ Throwing himself down but not looking away from those forbidding eyes, Reek squeaked.  _"Forgive me Master, please, but Rickon will listen if I speak of his family.  But it must come from Theon's voice for him to respond.  Please?"_

There was a brief moment when Reek thought Ramsay was going to attack him, but then his Master nodded _.  "Go on then.  Do it."_ His voice was very empty and that terrified Reek more than anything.  But he had to try, had to save Rickon Stark, he had to, the Other had to.  As before, the Other rose forth, not as much, not daring with Ramsay there.  It was enough for that sneering arrogant voice, that Lordly, imperious tone that covered so many things.  And even as it made many wince, made Ramsay growl, it did the trick and made Rickon stop.  _"Lord Eddard Stark would be sick to this, Rickon!  To see a son of his admit to such defeat and cowardice as to take his own life.  Your mother, Gods, it would have broken her heart.  Your brother shattered his legs, he crawls every single day and kept going!  You crawl and jump from a tree, break your own neck over it!  Don't think it won't spread through the land, Rickon!  Everyone will talk of how a Stark was so proud of being a Lord, so cowardly of facing tough things, that he killed himself!"_ For a moment nothing, then Rickon began to climb down slowly.  Reek sunk to the ground and cried there, shaking.  The large hands that lifted Reek up and dragged him away were not gentle.


	55. Wrath Felt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rickon is now in the tender care of Skinner, Sour Alyn and Ben. Ramsay is beyond fury at hearing Theon Greyjoy and Reek shall pay full price for his good deed. Damon has no choice but to follow.

Rickon was grabbed by several rough hands and yanked backwards to the ground.  He has resolved not to die but he has not decided to go easily.  _"I am not a fox, not a pet!  I am Lord Rickon Stark!"_ He screamed, kicking, scratching, really no match for these rough men but he was going to at least try.  Knocked to the dirt, kicked until he stopped trying to get away, Rickon finally stopped.  Laying there, sobbing, still spitting out curses, but he did not try to attack or run, instead looked up at the men.  Ramsay, Damon and Reek were gone, it was just Ben and these other leering men.  _"Lord or pet, it doesn't matter to us.  Don't matter if you are a fucking prince to us."_ Grunted a rather brutish looking man, who leaned down and grinned with rotting teeth.  _"Let me introduce us to you.  We are Lord Ramsay's men.  I am Skinner...and the one about to make you pay for his bloody face, that is Sour Alyn."_

Ramsay walked fast, his face was the stuff of nightmares and any one who saw him instantly gave way.  He had Reek by the hair and was dragging him along, ignoring the soft, terrified sobbing.  Damon was crawling behind the two of them, he was too afraid to dare to walk, too scared not to follow.  Even though Ramsay had not spared him a glance nor spoke a command when he lifted Reek and left.  The dog did not dare stay behind and risk that it was not what his Master wanted, not while his Lord was so upset.  Damon had not seen Ramsay look this vicious since the day he had caught Damon raping his pet.  This was jealousy, rage and possession all mixed together and the dog was not sure Reek will survive it.  Both pets were in such a state of distress they did not notice where Ramsay was taking them at first.  Only once the door slammed and the dank, darkened surroundings suddenly around them.  Reek began to wail and Damon started to whimper, but Ramsay kept walking further into the dungeon.

Fists and boots sunk into Rickon over and over until the one called Sour Alyn seemed to tire a bit.  The pain was throbbing everywhere and he was curled up, no longer able to resist. _"Please, stop, I am sorry.  Please."_ He had been gasping this for the last ten minutes and now he seemed unable to stop saying it.  Hands came down and ripped his rags away, his breeches torn off.  Yanked upwards by his collar till he was swaying on his feet and there was Skinner, showing him the thin blade _.  "Want to fight some more, little bitch?  Huh?  Anymore left in you?"_ Rickon stared at the blade, so similar to the ones Ramsay has and said, _"No.  I won't fight anymore, don't flay me."  "I promise not to flay you, boy."_ Skinner said as Sour Alyn wrapped his strong arms around Rickon, trapping his arms against his sides.  _"No, I won't flay you, not at all, little Lord Stark."_ And he kept his promise as the blade sunk under Rickon's fingernail.  Then another and a third landed on the frosted leaves at his feet.

Only when Ramsay entered the old cell with the stained wooden cross, did he let go of Reek's hair.  Right away his pet turned and threw himself against his Master.  The thin body mashed against Ramsay's, his Reek's eyes so large with horror and tears, clutching frantically with tiny claws of panic.  _"Please!  Master, please, I am your Reek, I love you, please!"_   The squeaking words were muffled as the thin face burrowed into his Master's chest and Ramsay let his mouse beg for a moment.  Even as he enjoyed the instant terror and submission of his Reek, Ramsay could not erase that other voice.  Of course, even as that dreadful Theon's tone came out of his pet, the mouse did not change his expression or body language.  It soothed a little but not enough to erase the red mist that had descended over Ramsay as soon as he heard that fucking Kraken.  Ramsay shoved Reek away from him and closer to the wooden monstrosity.  _"Damon, put Theon Greyjoy on the cross.  Now."_

 _"Oh, stop, no more, no more, please!  I cannot take it, mercy, mercy!"_   Screamed Rickon as the third fingernail was carefully carved away.  Smiling and laughing, Skinner put away his blade.  _"What a baby...are you sure you are a lord, acting like that?  More like a little girl crying for her mommy and daddy!  Except, no one is going to save you.  Poor little lordling, all bloody, bruised and not even a stitch of clothes, just a mangy collar."_ Skinner taunted and then Ben grabbed the boy, tossing him down on a pile of rotting leaves.  Pulling a whip from his belt, Ben has decided it is his turn for some fun with the boy.  _"Tell me who you are again?"_ Staring up in wild terror at the whip, Rickon whined and shook his head.  The lash came hot and deep and burrowing into the leaves, the boy wailed.  _"Tell me your name and title or the next one will hurt much worse."  "Lord Rickon Stark!"_ The boy sobbed out and Ben smiled.  _"Good.  Now with every lash, you will say it again."_ By the time Ben's arm grew tired, Rickon's back was slick with blood and his voice was gone.  _"Can you speak, boy?"_   A small croak answered and Rickon shook his head.  Ben smiled.


	56. A Mouse Forever and Always.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reek is desperate to prove to his Master that he is not Theon. Ramsay is not convinced easily. Damon is an unwilling participant and spectator. Reek does something even more shocking.

_"Not Theon! Reek! Reek! Not Theon, Master! Please! Reek! Reek, only Reek!"_ The pet shrieked, even as Damon lifted him, gently for the dog, who looked horrified.  As Damon tried to put the frail creature against the cross, Reek continued to wail, screaming for his Master.  Totally within the grip of hysterics now, Reek is flailing, not to escape, but to get to Ramsay, to plead for mercy.  He is not a match of course against the beast, but Damon hates this, hates it so he is slower than usual.  With an impatient growl, Ramsay storms forward, strikes Damon away, the dog goes down into a huddle, groveling.  Grabbing hold of his panicked pet, Ramsay shakes him till his shattered teeth are chattering.  _"Where is he, Reek?  Where is that filthy little Kraken hiding?  Show me!  Show him to me now, you faithless bitch!"_   Ramsay hissed, fury and malice spitting into the gaunt face.  Reek cried out because the Other, Theon was gone, all gone, hidden, buried, or even dead.  There was no bringing him out even if Reek actually had dared to, Theon could never win against Ramsay and knew it.  The kraken would not be summoned.  _"Please, Master, just Reek, all Reek!  Reek loves his Master, please!"_   A hateful, very cold, oh so cold smirk carved his Master's face into relentless lines and Reek's heart sunk.  _"Oh, no, Master, no, please, don't leave me...love me too, Master, please!  I am reek.  Only Reek, I swear it."_ Reek could not take the look, the look that he used to receive, from Ramsay to Theon.  Anything, he would do anything to erase that look and screamed as much to his Lord.  _"What could you ever do to prove to me you are only my beloved Reek?  Nothing, nothing at all, useless to try, bitch."_

Yet before Ramsay could attach Reek to the wood, his pet surprised him for the second time that day.  Reaching into his Master's own belt, Reek clumsily held the flaying knife in his mangled hand.  _"You dare?"_ Ramsay managed to whisper with wrath just as Reek began to attack.  Attack himself, awkwardly and messily, Reek tried to flay his own arm.  _"Reek, I am only Reek!  No one inside to hide!  Just me!  Just Reek, Master, please!"_    Sucking in a shocked breath, Ramsay watched as his pet ripped apart his own arm, blood pouring, till Ramsay ripped the knife away.  Throwing the blade across the room, Ramsay turned back to see that Reek was using his own shattered teeth now, tearing through flesh.  _"Stop!  Enough, stop it!  REEK!"_   Only after Ramsay roared the name did the pet relent and sagged, blood dripping from his arm and mouth.  A fistful of hair and the pet's head was yanked backwards harshly, Ramsay's eyes bore into him.  _"Look at me, Reek!"_   Ramsay searched for the kraken but only saw a broken mouse, desperate not to lose his Master.  _"Swear he is dead, Reek.  Promise you will NEVER EVER speak like that again."_ Unable to stop shrieking, Reek wailed, _"Dead, he is Dead! I swear!  Just Reek! Please, only Reek forever, Master, I promise, Please, Master, I love you!  Reek loves only Master, Only Reek!"_   Damon was pressed against the cell wall, crying into the stones, his nerves were destroyed and he wanted to beg his Master to just please show mercy.  He chewed his own fist, to keep silent.  Then Ramsay swore, backhanded Reek, let the frail mouse hit the ground.  Then yanked him up, struck him again, did it twice more before finally, Ramsay allowed Reek to cling to him again.  

Ramsay stood very still and quiet, allowing the mouse to flatten himself against his Master.  He could feel the heartbeat going so fast, his tunic was covered in blood, snot and tears, Reek was still in hysterics.  The mangled hands flattened against his Master's chest and with a growl, Ramsay relented.  Putting his arms around the mouse, Ramsay leaned down, kissing the tangled hair, then biting hard into his mouse's neck.  As if to mark, to dominate and reclaim what is already his, the teeth sunk in, blood poured and Reek squeaked.  Hearing the squeak, Damon turns and sees Ramsay brutally marking Reek and he was relieved, Master has believed the pet, mercy has been granted.  If Damon had believed in prayers, he would have been thanking the Gods right now.  Instead, he simply sunk down onto the floor, head down, trying to breathe normally again.  The teeth hurt terribly, but oh, they healed too, Reek was grateful for the merciful pain.  It meant his Master wanted to make sure Reek knew who owned him, and oh, he did, Reek knew!  With a helpless whimper, Reek sagged against Ramsay and he calmed.  Weeping, trying to not lose any contact with his Lord at all, the mouse made a desolate sound when Ramsay stopped biting him.  _"Hush, it is alright, we will go back upstairs now, mouse.  Come dog, both of you stop wailing before I get a headache."_ Ramsay sounded very tired and irritated, but both were just thrilled he was forgiving this time.  He carried his little mouse the whole way, his dog right behind them.

 


	57. A Mangy Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben instructs Rickon as to his new status. Skinner and Sour Alyn have their own plans for the doomed pet.

Rickon could only grunt and sob as he was crawling forward.  When Ben had told Rickon to begin crawling towards the kennels, he hesitated, expecting a leash to be attached.  Instead he received kicks and curses from the two men, then the whip from Ben.  Lunging forward, Rickon tried to crawl fast, it was fast enough that the kicking stopped, but Ben was ruthless, cracking the whip.  Yelping with each strike, Rickon hurried into the kennel, never even considering escape this time.  Only when the boy had reached the doorway of the kennels did Ben stop whipping and tell the boy to stop.  Ben commanded Rickon to kneel up and the panting boy did so as quick as he could, desperate to stop the pain.  He kept his eyes down and his mouth shut, hoping to appease.  _"Nothing to say, little bitch?  Don't want to give me an arrogant Lord look, no smart words at all?"_   Growled Ben and the cringing Rickon whined, shaking his head.  _"It's about time you started to learn respect, you little fucking brat.  We are in my house now, Rickon, you will live by my rules now.  I do not have lordlings or men here, in my charge, boy.  Just mangy lowdown animals.  Ramsay said since you wish to be a wild animal that he had no need of you inside anymore.  He only lets good well behaved pets in his house.  So here is where you belong, little beast, till you learn how to be a well mannered little bitch."_

 _"You will be no fancy pampered fox here.  A pathetic little feral wolf is what I have here I think.  So we shall train you like a savage beast, dumb and stubborn as you are, even you will learn to behave.  First let us have you suited up right, bitch."_ Ben removed the collar from Rickon's neck and instead put on a thicker leather collar with small sharp points inside.  When the collar was fastened, the points only pinched slightly, but Rickon whimpered.  _"Feel that, do you?  You act up on my chain or leash, you'll wish to the Gods you hadn't."_ Chuckled Ben meanly, as he then attached a long chained leash to the collar.  Then he wrapped the chain around his arm and gave a harsh pull.  Screaming with pain, Rickon charged forward to relieve the pressure and landed at Ben's feet.  _"There, now you understand how fast I expect you to obey me.  When I tell you to do something, you will fucking kill yourself to do it if you have to.  We have rules here, special ones for pets that used to think they were humans.  There is no talking in my kennels, bitch.  Ever, for any reason, unless the place is burning down or you are about to die.  Otherwise, if I ever again hear words come from your mouth, you will be muzzled and whipped to an inch of your life.  Do you understand me?"_ Ben waited for Rickon's eager nod before continuing.  _"You will only stand or use your hands if given permission.  I expect a whipped bitch that is trying to learn to be a good wolf.  If you are given chores, and you will have so very many..if you are given a chore that involves standing or using hands, do it fast as you can.  If I ever catch you acting like some spoiled lazy boy, I will let every man here do what Ramsay has done.  You will find being a little whore worse than being an animal, I promise you."_

Skinner and Alyn were both watching Ben scare the little brat and laughed. _"Aww, Ben, you gotta be a little more fair than that.  Why should you get him all to yourself?  Just because you don't like anything more adventurous than your own pox-marked whores.."_ Skinner drawled, coming a bit closer and tracing a dirty finger across the collar, pushing in just enough to make the boy whine.  _"Ramsay don't want anyone else fucking him, saving him for his father, I guess.  But he said nothing about other pleasures to be had."_ Ben grinned and said, _"I never said you couldn't play with the little brat, but he will be very busy and very tired.  But even the lowliest of pets here get play time and exercise.  Perhaps you and Sour Alyn can give him that extra playtime yourselves."_ Rickon whimpered at this, but did not move nor dare protest.  He was learning whether he wished to or not.


	58. Reek Sinks, Damon Rises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay has decided upon his Reek's punishment. Ramsay forgives Reek. Damon is granted new privileges.

Ramsay stormed into his chamber and threw Reek onto the bed.  _"Don't you dare move!"_ He snarled, turning to go shut and lock the door.  Damon groveled low as Ramsay's boots stormed past him.  A sharp kick to his side and Ramsay snapped, _"Kneel up like a proper good dog!  Chin up, I want your hands behind your back, Damon.  Those eyes leave me for a second and I will remove them.  I am not in a merciful mood right now.  I have lost my patience for slow minded pets."  "Forgive me, Master.  I will watch, I promise.  Good dog, please."_ Damon whimpered, as meekly as a mouse would.  Ramsay has lost that deadly rage but he was still angry, just the thought is terrifying.  Every injury ever received by his Master's anger suddenly flared in agony.   Satisfied that his dog was properly cowed, Ramsay returned to the trembling creature.  Sobbing hysterically, Reek lay splayed where he had fallen, his eyes were pleading.

Slowly, as if he were a predator about to pounce, Ramsay climbed the bed, over his frail victim.  Staring down into Reek's eyes, his voice almost gentle, he speaks.  _"I told you that I loved you, Reek.  That you were my favorite, special pet and then you let that filthy kraken's words come out of your mouth?  You have wounded me, my own pet, who swore to serve and please me.  Who begged to be loyal and loving?  Do you truly love me Reek?"_ With a wail of remorse, Reek answered.   _"More than anything ever!  You are all that matters to me, Master!  I love you!  Need you!  Please, oh please, believe your Reek!  I am all yours, only your Reek!  It will never happen again, please!  I will never make that voice again, I promise!"_ Reek was silenced by the knife Ramsay suddenly held against the bloody lips. _"It is all just w ords, Reek.  I am sick of words, pet."_ The blade played across each lip, pinching into the deep cracks.  _"Open your mouth for me, little Reek."_   Words were soft and seductive, but Reek complied with a whimper of fear.  The blade clicked across each tooth, scraped painfully in many holes, then even slid gently across the roof of his mouth.  Reek was trying very hard not to panic, barely even breathing now.  The blade now played on Reek's tongue then left his mouth.

Ramsay put his hand in Reek's mouth next, his fingers dug into the tongue and pulled it forward.  His other hand brought the blade to it and made tiny cuts.  _"Maybe I should just cut out your tongue, Reek?  I know Ben taught you how to live without words.  Then I will never again have to worry about hearing that cunt coming from your mouth, Reek."_ The desperate pet whined and squirmed a little, he did not want to lose his tongue, oh please!  Ramsay continued to make small slices on Reek's tongue and then looked deep into the pet's eyes.  _"The next time I ever have doubt because of your words, Reek, I will cut it out and nail it to my wall."_ Releasing the tongue, Ramsay cast the blade aside and grabbed the pet's small head.  Ramsay thrust his own tongue into Reek's mouth, crushing them together.  He drank the blood he spilled, every drop was taken, Ramsay took Reek down into himself.  Driven by jealousy, possession, the need to dominate, and twisted feeling even he does not truly understand, Ramsay snarled.  _"Do not move, Reek.  You stay right there, mouth open still!"_ Reek obeyed, trembling, dwarfed by the huge bed and it made Ramsay a little more pleased.

 _"Dog, come here."_   Damon nearly killed himself to crawl over to his Master, terrified he was about to pay for Reek's error as well.  _"You may stand and use your hands, to remove my clothing.  Quickly, Damon!"_   Obeying the sharp voice, he stood and with shaking hands undressed his Master.  Once his Master was naked, Damon went back to his knees and tried to fold up the clothing neatly.  _"Crawl to put my clothing on the chair, Damon.  When I am done you may dress me again.  Now go kneel back where you were.  Good dog."_   Damon nodded and crawled to obey.  Reek wailed in despair, hearing that.  It was his job to stand and dress his Master.  Why has the dog been granted Reek's privileges?  He was in no danger of death anymore or the dungeon, but has Reek lost his Master's love and trust?  It was unbearable and Reek was no longer even shaking now.  His eyes seem to fade, his skin seemed paler and his breath was shallow.  Without Master, there wasn't a Reek, after all, this was drilled into him for so long.  Reek needs Ramsay and Ramsay needs Reek.  What if Ramsay no longer needs Reek?  Who does Reek go to then? 

Ramsay wanted to see how much his pet truly cared for him.  He was careful to watch Reek's reaction to allowing Damon to do Reek's job and it filled his wicked heart to see the heartbreak.  What Reek had done, it caused fear and pain, though he was able to wash it away with rage.  Ramsay wanted, needed Reek to feel that too and now, here it was.  Flaying, whipping, isolation, there is no punishment that Reek has not suffered through many times. This was a new punishment that involved no weapons or blood at all, yet it hurt the worst of all.  Reek was silent now, but his eyes were swimming in tears and hopelessness.  Now, the anger drains away. Now Ramsay can give Reek a little hope in his Master, from his Master.  _"Oh, poor little mouse, look at you.  I will take care of you, pet, don't worry.  Master is here, come here now, Reek.  No more bad voice ever, little one."_ With a cry, the mouse lunges forward into his Master's arms.  The empty spaces in Reek started to fill again, just a little, it was enough to have Ramsay no longer angry, wanting his pet to be with him.  But Reek sobbed hard with guilt and shame into his Master's chest.  How could he ever have done such a mean thing to his loving Lord?  He deserves to lose his place.  While Reek thought this, in his extreme distress, he was actually sobbing it out loud.

Pulling back so he could see Reek's face, Ramsay smiled, finally feeling like himself again.  _"Very good pet.  I am glad you understand why I was so mad at you.  What you did was very bad and hurtful, you know that.  So I am going to forgive you, my Reek.  But yes, for some time, you will have to earn your place back again.  You may still sleep with your Master, but you have lost your privilege to serve me for now.  Understand, Reek?"_ With a distressing wail, Reek nodded.  _"Thank you, Master.  I am grateful that you forgive me...I am so so sorry..."  "I know you are, Reek."_


	59. Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay gives Reek a version of forgiveness. Damon learns to serve.

Ramsay cradled his tiny mouse for another moment, relishing the sobbing and shivering.  After a moment though, Ramsay crushed his little Reek against the mattress, biting him savagely.  Reek squeaked so wonderfully for him, squirming just a little.  Growling and hissing at his creature, Ramsay was all animal claiming his prey and Reek submitted.  He offered up his wasted body eagerly, anything to prove his love, to please his Master.  When he entered his pet, he became brutal, more than usual on his little mouse.  This was even rougher than how he takes his larger dog and Reek screamed, unable to help it.  The cries only spurred Ramsay on further, ramming and biting until Reek was begging.  _"Master, please, I love you.  I am sorry, please!"  "Does this hurt badly, Reek?  Is it too much for you, pet?"_ Reek knew this voice and it was a relief because it meant his Master was not as angry.  But it was a voice that wanted to hear begging just to deny it.  So Reek begged, knowing it was pleasing to Ramsay, if useless to him.  

 _"Yes, Master, please!  It hurts really bad!  It is too much, mercy, please!  I am being torn up, Master, please, it is too rough for me!"_ Driven further by the timid begging, Ramsay  thrusts hard enough that Reek's head is hitting against the wall repeatedly.  The whining and screaming were quite real, it really was too much.  The pleading became real soon after and that was what sent Ramsay over the edge.  Gasping, Ramsay leaned up and gave a terrific thrust forward, causing Reek to scream, _"Master, please!"  "Who owns you, Reek, who do you belong to?"  "To you, my Master, Lord Ramsay Bolton, forever and always!"_ Ramsay pulled out, yanked Reek up by his skinny throat and forced the pet onto him again.  Staring into his pet's eyes, Ramsay made Reek ride him.  Putting his small hands on his Lord's shoulders for balance, Reek tried to match the rhythm Ramsay wanted.  It was too deep and harsh for Reek and he cried, begging Ramsay to be more gentle. Ramsay responded by using his hands on Reek's hips and thrusting upwards into him.

Reek wailed as the impossibly deep and painful position ripped him up inside.  Once Ramsay was sure that Reek would not dare lose the rhythm he wanted, one hand left Reek's hip.  Instead it wrapped around his throat again and this time squeezed tight.  Battered inside, denied breath on the outside and Ramsay's eyes flaying his soul, it was too much.  As Reek's eyes bulged and his face turned purple, Ramsay began to thrust faster, harsher, watching his pet strangle.  Only when Reek passed out, did Ramsay release both his seed and Reek's throat.  He came hard, roaring with it, as he held his limp pet, still pumping into the unconscious body.  Slowly, Ramsay stopped moving, instead pressing himself into Reek's body, shuddering.  When his breathing returned to normal he dropped Reek to the mattress and lay next to him.  Deciding to allow his pet to rest and wake on his own, Ramsay got up and snapped for Damon.  The dog rushed over with clothing and carefully dressed his Master.

 _"Damon you will take over all of Reek's standing duties.  You will learn quickly I hope or you will suffer for it.  I am not feeling very patient lately, dog.  I am quite sick to death of disobedience.  If you are confused about a duty, you ask me respectfully and quickly.  Do not assume the answer to a question, it would be foolish to upset me.  And we all know that assuming things gets you in trouble, doesn't it?"_ Damon meekly tried to assure his Master that he will try very hard and never assume anything again.  He thanked his Master for this privilege, then tried to pretend that he meant it.  _"Bring me wine, Damon."_ Trying to remember exactly how Reek serves, Damon poured the wine and brought over the goblet.  Before handing it to Ramsay, he remembered to kneel _.  "Very good, Dog."_ Ramsay drank his wine while petting the head of his cringing dog.  But his eyes were on the still mouse, sleeping on the bed.   He decided Reek could sleep for a tiny bit longer.  Then he would bathe his pets before they went to the Hall for dinner. 


	60. Hurting in Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dynamics are wrong. Ramsay is unable to truly trust or forgive Reek. The pets suffer without a solution in sight.

It was all wrong, every breath, every step and it felt like walking on shards of glass.  Even though the actions were normal, even though Ramsay showed no anger, it was still very strained and upside down.  They all felt it and in this, even for once, Ramsay seemed helpless to fix it.  Unthinkable and intolerable to all three of them.  Damon was doing his best, but his form was too large, on two legs he almost towered over his Master, which would have been inexcusable.  The dog had slumped shoulders, hunched and cringing, silently trying to perform as a mouse would.  Reek once woken, had become stunned and so hurt when his Master spoke to him calmly but icily.  _"Reek, you may still sleep with me at night, but since Damon has taken on your duties, you may take his role as well."_ Nodding, Reek went to the ground, and went to sit on the blanket in the corner.  As Damon was being instructed by Ramsay about how he will go about bathing duties, Reek allowed the tears to fall.

The blanket had recently been washed, it was thick and warm, but it had the scent of the dog on it.  Reek moved his hands across the material, feeling the slight stiffening of threads where bloodstains were.  Each was a memory for the dog of punishments administered by Ramsay.  Reek had seen most of the punishments happen and could raise a memory with each stain.  But it was not the blood or punishment of Reek, the blanket was not for the likes of him and he drew no comfort from the blanket.  Ramsay was quite aware of the misery of his mouse, but hardened himself against any mercy.  He was forgiving and kind, but what Reek had done  had shaken him to the core.  Ramsay wanted to make sure Reek never, ever again did something so hurtful to his Lord, to be positive that the mouse was truly no kraken.  Until Ramsay felt positive that it was only his true meek little creation, there would be distance and that truly was the worst discipline to give his Reek.

Both dog and mouse crawled to the bathing room, behind their tense and impatient Master, sneaking looks of misery at each other.  Once there, Reek knelt silent and still as Damon stood up to fill a steaming bath.  He undressed his Master then performed Reek's chore of bathing his Lord as Reek watched, softly whining.  Only after their Master was washed and dried by Damon, did Reek hear anyone speak to him.  _"Reek, Damon shall help you bathe now.  Hurry up, before the water becomes too cold.  I do not want to listen to your bones click together shaking all evening."_   Wincing at the impersonal tone, Reek crawled over to the tub and climbed in.  The water was sudsy and it comforted Reek to use the same bathwater as his Master.  Damon was gentle as he scrubbed the dirt and blood off of the pet, making the tepid water become darker.  Soon the sad mouse was swallowed by a large cloth, in front of the fire, slowly drying.  He felt like he was slowly dying and wished it were so.  Forgiven perhaps, but his crime has not been forgotten and knowing that he caused his beloved Lord pain, was eating Reek alive.

The water has gone cold and dirty, so Ramsay allowed Damon to empty and refill the tub for his own bath.  Damon washed and dried himself, feeling isolated and lonely.  Once Ramsay had been dried and redressed by his dog, he left the room, telling Damon to take his bath.  Usually, if Ramsay went somewhere, Reek was following, a little shadow, but not today.  When out of instinct, the mouse started to crawl forward, Ramsay turned simply told Reek that he can stay with Damon.  That the dog and mouse will return to Ramsay's room together, after the dog has bathed.  Damon sat before the fire, drying himself with Ramsay's discarded cloths and Reek crawled over to him.  For a moment, they were silent, the only sound was the rustling of cloths.  Reek timidly nosed Damon under his chin, nearly climbing into the larger man's lap.  Damon allowed it and then pulled Reek against him, damp skin pressing against weak bones.  Trying to offer each other comfort, Damon could allow Reek to see his tears.  Reek was able to tremble and sob out in misery, to the dog, of how he feared this new punishment.

 _"He has forgiven you, of course Master still loves you.  He just needs time, Reek."_ Damon offered weakly, hoping beyond hope that it was true.  But Reek shook his head and said, _"I don't think he really has forgiven me, even thought he never lies. Master is trying to forgive me and trust me again.  But how long, how long before he believes in me again?  Damon, I hate this, hate it!"_ Reek burst out, clinging to Damon's cloth, twisting it with mangled hands.  _"I hate being you, Reek!  I want to just be the dog and go back to my blanket.  You never have enough to eat or drink, I am much bigger, I  need more!  It is too scary serving Master like you do.  If I make a mistake...it is too nerve wracking...I just want to have it back to normal.  Damn that Rickon for causing all this.  I hope he is suffering as much as we are."_   Damon growled, pulling Reek nearly into himself.  The two trying to offer comfort that was poor at best, as the real comfort that they needed was denied.  They were willing, desperate even,to find a way to have their Master back, they needed to find a way to prove Reek was loyal forever.


	61. No Lords Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short chapter on how Rickon is faring.

Rickon looked with dismay at the smallest, filthiest cage in the kennels. A hard boot slammed painfully into his back, knocking him face first into old fecal matter. _"If you would like your quarters a little better cleaned, do it yourself. With your hands and knees. Wander around here all you like to find what you need, little wolf. If you leave this kennel without permission, you do anything except move like a whipped dog..."_ Ben did not need to finish the warning, it was clear. The same as with Ramsay, the spiked collar was attached to a very long thin chain that attached just to the post in front of the kennel opening. Rickon could go anywhere he wanted,except to freedom. He rubbed his face in some clean straw just outside the kennel, nearly gagging but it could not remove the feces nor the smell.

Grinding his teeth with frustration, he crawled about to find the cleaning items needed for his cage. Mindful of Ben's sharp gaze, Rickon kept his eyes down and mouth shut. Just before scooping all the filth out of the cage, Rickon put some of the soapy water on his face to clean it. Then hell descended. Incredibly, it seemed that the strap found new places that had not been bruised yet. As the strap seemed to dart and lick agony through him, Rickon whined and screamed. He could not plead or ask why, he could only endure. _"How dare you act like some prissy little fucking Lordling in my presence! We don't have mannered boys in my kennel, boy! Just lowly animals, mangy spoiled wolf cubs, like you! Animals don't care if a little shit sticks to them, bitch!"_

The same boot was back and this time it was on his head, forcing his face into the deepest foul pile. Rickon was starting to breathe it in, it was in his mouth, as he struggled not to smother. Just as Rickon started to unable to breathe at,staring to panic, the boot was gone. Then it was a large fist pulling Rickon by his hair up. So Ben could look into his face, laughing at the shit covering all but the eyes. _"Oh, there, that is better. Just as I thought, a wild little filthy animal after all. Go on bitch, clean up your cage, hurry, if you miss dinner, there is nothing till morning."_ Shoving Rickon back into the filth, Ben walked away calling to some of his favorite bitches. He sat down surrounded by happy dogs, all licking and jumping.

Miserable, Rickon cleaned his cage, trying to ignore the stink caked in his nostrils. How was this better? How would anyone ever know he was here to help him if that someone showed? At least with Robb there was an end, with his father, an end, a peace. This was no peace nor even a way for escape nor even death. Tricked, plain and simple, tricked again. Theon Greyjoy is to blame, always was and why did he not pay more attention to Osha's words on the subject? When he first was captured and saw the wreck of Theon, he honestly believed that it was just time. A matter of time till Theon would help him, would burst from that shell. Yet, when he finally did come out, it was to caution Rickon not to fight his new hellish world. It was to tell them that someone else, another person might help him someday. Intolerable. Unbelievable, and so Rickon waited, hoping. Then he stupidly let Theon taunt him down from the tree...tricked again. Covered in shit and stupid, still in chains, unable to speak, how long till he really did become an animal? How long till he forgets who he was too?

Rickon had barely finished filling his now clean smelling cage with straw when he heard Ben bellow.  Instinct, made the boy crouch low and shake till he understood Ben's words.  _"Hey there!  All bitches who want dinner best come now.  Come, now, dinnertime!"_ A sharp crack of the strap and Rickon was crawling, fast and low to where Ben stood.  Sneering down at Rickon, shaking his head, he said laughingly, _"Oh, Gods!  Look at you, can't let such a filthy little beast inside to eat, can I?  Maybe I should let you sit in the pigs' pen while we go into the keep, who knows?  Might get past some of the pigs and steal some rotted veggies for yourself."_ Crying, sobbing, humiliated and hungry, Rickon hung his head down. 

Recalling Reek and Damon, he began to lick and nudge Ben's boots, until finally the man sighed, nudging him away.  _"Very well, since you are trying to act the proper pet, go fill some water fast in that tub."_   Even though it was freezing and Ben was so very rough, at least Rickon would be bathed, he thought.  Yet when it was halfway filled, Ben said it was done enough.  All he did then was shove RIckon's face and hands into the water.  The shit was barely off, just enough to not stink to those sitting above on the tables.  Dripping and shivering, Rickon showed thanks anyway by rubbing his face against Ben's hands.  Oh Gods, I am turning into Reek.  Someone, someday could save me if I remember my name.  Why remember a name that was never covered in shit, never wore chains?


	62. Dark Musings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner is always somewhat tense for the pets. This dinner might go worse than tense. Damon does some unwilling thinking, Ramsay muses darkly. A servant gives Reek an unexpected gift. Rickon is a very slow learner.

Ramsay was impatient, staring out the window, when Damon and Reek crawled back into the room.  They had barely even knelt properly before their Master simply went past them, snapping, _"Heel, pets.  Let us be on time for dinner this once."_ Both winced at the tone as they hurried, Damon at least for once glad to be back crawling.  The thought of having to be at eye level with Ramsay in his best of moods is daunting, but like this, horrific.  He honestly does not know how Reek can stand it, but would never voice such a thing.  Damon understood that for Reek it was not fear and shameful perversions like himself. For Reek, in his own twisted thorny mind, he truly loved Ramsay as much as he feared him.  However, Damon must admit, his own mind is misty now, as to what came before.  Ramsay seems to find a way to dig into their minds, first he makes you afraid to remember, then he makes you not want to remember.  Shaking off a chill, the dog stops thinking, it hurts to think too much.  As always, when Master sits in his seat, Reek leans against his right leg and Damon to his left.  Ignoring both of them, Ramsay speaks to his men, taunts his whore Myranda a little. 

As soon as the food is served, Ramsay mutters, _"Both of you may go eat on the floor tonight."_   Unable to help himself, Reek let out the tiniest whine of hurt as he slowly crawled off behind Damon.  One of the servers had been accidentally tripped and dropped an entire tray of meat.  Ramsay called for the poor cowering girl to be stripped and whipped right there.  This did not matter to the pets nor the hounds, who all, even Reek went for the mound of meats.  Damon managed to shoulder through the beasts, biting two on his way and threw a piece of meat back to Reek.  Even with a sore heart, his stomach screamed at the bounty and the mouse ran with his bounty.  Right under a table, curled desperately around it, Reek gnawed at it, crying at the sore teeth.  After a minute, dogs that had not been as lucky or were extra greedy were growling at Reek.  Damon knocked them away and sat next to Reek with his own large haunch of meat.  They ate the unexpected gift of extra bounty, never even seeing how their Lord smirked over it.  Ramsay was more entertained by the joy and desperation of the two pets than the torture of the server.  His heart was still heavy, but it would take time, Reek and Damon will just have to endure.  Yet, he was glad that they both got a little extra supper, Ramsay was glad to see his mouse eat a little more.

Then Ramsay saw another figure, darting forward, meat stolen from the same platter in his mouth.  With a frown, he watched as the sneaky little lordling, tried to go sit with the dog and mouse.  Some icy satisfaction was felt seeing how the boy was filthy, covered in straw, smudged in dung.  The misery that practically leaked from Rickon Stark is the only thing that kept Ramsay from hollering at Ben.  At daring for bringing that fancy little sneak into his home!  How dare that little cunt speak to Ramsay the way he had!  To think how kindly, how gently he treated that little fox in disguise, compared to what Damon and Reek had suffered.  And that was the biggest thing of all, Rickon made Reek recall Theon.  Brought back that fucking kraken, even if it was only the voice, the mere ghost of it!  His sharp fingernails dug into the chair, Ramsay barely aware of the splinters digging under his nails.  Those intense eyes and feelings were all centered on Rickon Stark.  Lord Rickon Stark, why must his father have him anyway?  Ramsay wanted to hunt down and flay alive this last male Stark. The last ever reminder of who ruled the North before the Boltons.  Jon Snow was a bastard of no account, Bran was a cripple, probably long dead.  What was to be gained from keeping this one alive?  And Ramsay must admit, he felt fear with this one being alive.  Ramsay was fooled by this arrogant little brat, both of his pets actually gently defied their Master over him.  His beloved little Reek was tricked into recalling Theon.  Rickon cannot be allowed near any of them, he was poison.

Damon began to growl deeply upon seeing Rickon coming towards them.  Reek scuttled further into the dust and shadows, staying behind the larger pet. _"Back off, find somewhere else to eat, you fucking pissant.  You almost got Reek killed, you know that?  Get away before you get us all hurt more."_ Rickon began to track tears down his filthy face, staring at the anger on Damon's face.  _"Please, just let me sit here to eat.  No one will kick me here.  Please?"_ In a barely audible whisper, as he leaned his gaunt face against Damon's broad back, Reek said, _"If Ben sees Rickon speak, he will be very angry.  It will bring attention on us all, he can stay if he shuts up."_ It was already too late of course, Ben had an eye on Rickon as much as Ramsay had.  Both had reacted at the same time.  Ben was already heading over towards the table, strap out, as Ramsay called out sharply, _"Ben, get that filthy dog away from my pets!  Reek and Damon just had a bath, they don't need wolf shit on their skins!  The smell alone will put them off their dinners!"_

With a cry, Rickon backpedaled away from Ben and the strap to no avail.  Damon simply pushed himself and Reek further into the shadows, turning their backs on Rickon and his desperate cries.  There was no begging or apologies except to cringe lower as Rickon went under another table.  _"What did I say would happen if you spoke?  What did I say would happen, you stupid little brat?"_   Ben roared, kicking out, using his feet and the strap to make Rickon curl in a ball, crying.  Yanking hard on the collar, till Rickon sat up, Ben reattached the chain leash and yanked hard.  Hard enough that small rivulets of blood came from the spikes inside the collar.  Ben only had to begin walking fast then, Rickon scurried to keep up all the way back to the kennels.  As promised, the boy was muzzled and Ben exchanged the strap for a whip.  By the time a servant brought the hounds back for Ben, he could barely move.  Dropping the whip in exhaustion, Ben stepped over the bloody, dirty, nearly unconscious mess in the straw. 


	63. Honest Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay tries to talk with his pets about how they are all dealing with Reek's punishment. He gives Reek permission to attempt to win back his trust.

Two days later Reek and Damon saw Rickon again.  He was covered in filth, muzzle still in place, scurrying on knees, cleaning dog shit.  They all pretended not to see each other as Ben and Ramsay spoke.  Damon shifted so that Reek would not be in the line of Rickon's vision.  Ramsay was taking his pets on a nice long walk, hoping to ease the tension.  Damon was a poor replacement for Reek's servant duties, Reek was always in such misery, he was barely bothering to eat at all.   Ramsay wanted to rescind the punishment.  He tried to find another way out of this mess but there simply was none.  Ramsay had bared himself to Reek, let him know before the other two, how much he loved him.  To be so vulnerable before his own pet, then have such a betrayal.  He did forgive him, he did, but Ramsay did not know how to fully trust his pet again.  Until he can find a way to do that, Reek must suffer as much, if not more than Ramsay does. 

During the walk, Ramsay threw sticks for them to catch and bring back, but there was no heart in it.  Finally, he just swore and then sat hard onto a rock, glaring at the pets.  _"Alright, enough of this!  This time I will admit that I have even fallen prey to this damned drama of pets!"_   Ramsay pointed at the cringing Reek and sneered, _"You are going to starve yourself to death!"_   Then pointed at Damon, _"And you are going to have another missing limb if you keep serving the way you do!"_ Damon burst into tears, causing Reek to whimper and Ramsay to roll his eyes.  _"Oh, for fucks sake, Damon!  You are the big mean dog, remember?  I don't need or want another mouse!  I have one already!"_   Ramsay screamed in rage the last sentence, causing both pets to go their bellies.  Standing up, Ramsay paced for a moment, getting his temper back then began to speak softly.  _"See?  This is exactly what I am speaking of.  None of us are acting like ourselves.  It might be Reek's punishment but it is hurting us all.  Reek, I have forgiven you but I cannot trust you.  When I feel that you are trustworthy again, that you will never treat my love so shoddily again...then I can let you serve again.  Give you back all your privileges as my beloved, my favorite pet."_

Reek peeked up timidly at his Master then haltingly spoke. _"Master?  May I try?   May I try to prove I am trustworthy to you?"_   Ramsay stared down at his pet for a minute, then nodded.  _"You may try, Reek, but I am not sure if you can.  It may take a long time, but I am willing to let you try anyway you think will work.  I am sure Damon would even help you try, after all, he is just as eager for things to be normal again."_ The dog nodded humbly and leaned himself against the quivering mouse.  _"Thank you, Master for a chance to try.  I will never stop trying to prove myself, I love you, Master."_   Ramsay started to walk back towards the keep, knowing his pets will follow.  _"Your love for me is not what I question, Reek.  I question whether you can be truly trusted, I have to wonder if there may be a tiny little piece of stinking kraken in there.  How could you ever prove to me that Theon is truly dead?"_


	64. Trusting Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reek and Damon can no longer take it. They come up with a way that Ramsay can trust Reek again. Rickon keeps his name. Ramsay is given a gift he could never have expected to recieve from his timid little meek mouse and whipped dog.

The next morning Reek sat under the desk, whining.  Ramsay was furious, Damon had spilled water everywhere, breakfast was drowned.  Grabbing the first thing within reach on the wall, Ramsay struck the dog without mercy.  Only after he felt enough pain had been felt, did Ramsay throw the flexible rod across the room.  He went to the door and hollered for the new maid.  _"I have had enough of your damned clumsiness, dog!  Go in the corner and stay there!"_ The timid maid entered, eyes down, she was smarter than the other girl.  She did not need to be told what to do, her eyes instantly assessed the mess and she began to silently clean everything.  _"Shall I bring you a new breakfast, My Lord?"_   Was the only thing heard from the girl as Ramsay continued to fasten his best cloak.  _"No, don't bother.  I shall eat in the hall this morning with my men.  However, when you are done cleaning, you will bring my pets a bowl of gruel and a bowl of water to share."_ Instantly the maid nodded.  As Ramsay prepared to leave the room, both his pets crawled forward, to kneel and recieve his goodbye.  To their horror, he ignored them and left the room, door open.  Reek burst into tears and Damon did too, hating it, so sick of this wailing, hating this angst.

The maid brought the two bowls, put them on the floor and left again, leaving the door open.  _"When you are done with your breakfast, I shall return for the bowls."_ Both nodded and thanked her quietly, respectful, then waited till she left.  Damon had to coax and threaten Reek into eating at all.  Once they did finish their meager fast, they sat on the blanket and spoke.  _"How can I ever prove my trust to Master?  What can I do to show Theon will never, ever return?"_ Reek sobbed, clutching himself.  Damon stared at the mouse for a moment, then at the open door.  _"I know how.  You simply have to do the one thing Theon Greyjoy could never ever do.  Do a thing so terrible, that even Ramsay can have no doubt of your being Reek."_   Slowly Reek began to understand and dry heaved for a moment.  Then he looked up at Damon.  _"I cannot do it alone, if I can do it at all.  You have strength and I don't."  "I will help you, Reek.  It is the only way, and it is a mercy too if you really think about it."_ They both stared again at the door then each other.  _"I cannot go on like this anymore, I cannot be you.  Ramsay hates this as much as us and I just want it to be normal again."_   Both made a rusty bitter sound that was almost laughter.  _"Normal, Damon?  Nothing about this or us is normal anymore..not for a long time.  But it is our world, it is all we have now.  I need Master to trust me again.  I will do what I must, anything I have to."  "You have my help, Reek.  We can do this together."_

When the maid returned, she found the two empty bowls, but no pets.  She had seen to a few other chores, it has only been an hour since she had left this room.  Panicking, she called out softly and checked under the bed, then up and down the hallway.  Did she dare to tell Ramsay that his pets were missing?  Or were they allowed to wander on their own?  She was still new and has seen them slinking about before.  Nervously, she went to the main hall to see that Ramsay was speaking with his men, all of them finished with their breakfast.  What she did not see was any sign of the dog or mouse.  She decided to simply look about and find them on her own, rather than risk the cruel Lord's wrath.  

Rickon was pacing back and forth whining, so hungry but Ben was having breakfast in the keep today.  So he did not bother to remove the boy's muzzle for scraps from his breakfast.  The chain slithered across the floor and covered the sound of two pets entering the kennels.  Hounds did not howl nor become restless, after all, the smells of Damon and Reek marked them as Ramsay's bitches.  They were nearly upon him before he turned and saw them.  Eyes widening, whining behind the muzzled, the boy began to back away.  With shaking hands Reek reached out and gently removed Rickon's muzzle.  For the last time in his life, he spoke full of the Other.  Theon gave the Stark Lord a crooked grin, a horrid parody of the Ironborn fool he once was.  _"I told you someday someone may come to save you.  I know you always hoped that I would redeem myself by saving you.  So here it is, the one mercy I can offer you.  I name you Lord Rickon Stark and now you can die by it."_ Before Rickon could even begin to respond, they were on top of him.  Reek is light, true, but he was fast and at the moment, crazed.  It was like being trapped in a bony cage.  Then Damon was pinning him down, squashing the breath out of him, and then fists. 

He was nearly unconscious when Reek came back into his blurred vision, this time holding a jagged piece of a broken plate.  The last thing Rickon saw as the shard was drawn deep through his throat, was Theon leave Reek's eyes.  His last earthly vision was his own reflection in empty eyes.  Panting and weeping, Reek tried to move out of the way of the spraying blood.  _"Damon, you need to do this part, I cannot, I do not have the strength, please, help me!  Oh, damned, so cursed and damned, hurry please, we must finish this! Please, Damon hurry up!"_ Reek's voice was hysterical and the dog had to slap him before the babble stopped.  _"Calm yourself, I will do it.  Just breathe, it is almost over now."_ With a grimace, Damon broke open the dead Lord's ribcage, while Reek screamed into his bloody hands.  

Ramsay suddenly heard a commotion as he was heading back upstairs, humming.  Having some time with his men helped his mood and he has just decided to play with his pets.  Now he turned and looked to see a crowd heading outside, some of them screaming.  Ramsay went outdoors and pushed past the stunned onlookers, then froze. So slowly, very carefully, Ramsay began to move again, walking so carefully.  He made no sound, in fact no one made anymore sounds, Ramsay walked past Ben.  The kennel master looked bled dry and ready to faint, as he stared at the carnage.  The only noise at all was the harsh panting of the dog and the desperate squeaking of a mouse.  Ramsay walked very slowly, scanning everything in front of him, until he stood in front of it.  Still he stared, unable to really believe what he was seeing.  Finally, after taking in the torn chest of the dead little Lordling, the bloody dog looming over the tiny gore covered mouse.  Ramsay noticed that Reek was clutching something in his mangled hands, those shaking, bloody hands.  Very softly, gently Ramsay asked his pet, _"Reek my lovely mouse, what are you holding?"_

 _"There is no one but Reek.  Your Reek, Ramsay's Reek and you can trust me, Master, I swear it.  I promised, I promised to show you that I am only Reek, all Reek, your Reek.  No one but your devoted pet."_ The mangled hands reached out and revealed the heart of Rickon Stark.  Ramsay sucked in his breath and knew, that Theon was truly dead.  A strange new smile came over the Master's face, all of the folks present found themselves shuddering.  They all seemed to notice at the same time that Ramsay's eyes, mirrored the eyes of his pets.  It was looking at insanity in it's purest form.  By the time Ramsay had knelt down to embrace his pets, whispering to Reek that he trusted him, most of the folks had quickly left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I utterly loved writing this story and was thrilled to enjoy it with so many of you! Thank you all for your comments, critiques, requests and encouragement! This has been a great journey with you all and I hope that you had as much fun as I did! I pushed many limits in this story and took you all screaming with me! Problem is..not sure I remember how to get out of this rabbit hole we have gone down...hmm....well, I shall surely see you all in another storyline...till then, enjoy the dark tunnels.

**Author's Note:**

> I know where i am going with this now....straight to the Hells! and grab tightly to my hand because I am dragging you with me, dearest reader!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Games Pets Play To Please A Master](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2787173) by [nanjcsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanjcsy/pseuds/nanjcsy)




End file.
